MegaGirl Starforce
by Blackace70
Summary: We all know the story of Geo Stelar aka Megaman the champion of earth and how he saved the world 3 times. Now what if that was all true except for 1 thing...Geo Stelar is actually a girl. Follow her as she deals with powerful enemies, gain special abilities, and deals with the challenges of her everday life. Fem GeoxSonia
1. A Normal Day In A Girl's Life

Chapter 1: A normal day in a girl's life

"Ah man you guys just won't quit will you?" Geo said. Geo was being chased by three kids around her age. Yes 'her' Geo is a female she has been her whole life she likes to look like a boy no one knows why the only people who knows are the adults of the town of Echo Ridge but thanks to Hope and Geo they keep it a secret only a handful of girls knows the truth about Geo and they keep it a secret especially from a certain blond girl.

"No we won't, we'll get you to come to school even if it kills me" Screamed a pissed off Luna. She had been chasing after Geo for a few days know along with her two lackeys. Bud Bison a huge kid who usually uses his strength to make up for his thinking. And Zack Temple a short kid who has a huge a huge brain despite his young age.

"Pretty bold Luna but; you do know that you have about oh 10 minutes to get to school right and we just past it." Geo said curtly. Luna stopped in her tracks she had been so busy trying to get Geo she forgot to keep an eye on her Transer digital watch. She cursed under her breath as she faced the other way and told Bud and Zack to go towards the school gates and that she will meet her there.

"So close Luna Platz." Geo teased. "Yet so far" She whispered the last part. "Tch Next time Geo Stelar you won't be so lucky. I will get you to come to school." Luna declared. Geo smirked and did a little victory twirl before racing back to her house. When she got there her mom was washing the dishes only to stop at the sight of her daughter.

"Hello Geo back so soon. I thought you were going to see Mr. Boreal?" Hope asked. "Well I was a little earlier but thanks to you oh so kindly stopping Luna from dragging me to school… again, it made me sweaty so I think I'll take a shower before heading out." Geo said while unclipping her hair pin. She went upstairs into the bathroom she started to take off her clothes and got into showers, she felt the tension and knots melt away. "Ah just what I needed." She replied. As she finished she looked at herself in the mirror then her face saddened.

She went into her room threw on her cloths and ran downstairs "Mom I'm heading out" Geo called out. "Okay; make sure to say hi to Aaron for me." Hope replied. On the way there Geo was quiet during the train ride thinking "How long has it been since I've let myself look like a girl ever since his… No he's not dead I'm sure of it." Geo mentally slapped herself at that thought; she cut herself off when she arrived at her destination. While walking inside AMAKEN she was stopped to a frail looking man with a pale skin grayish hair covering his left eye.

"What are you doing here?" The man questioned "Shouldn't you be in school?" Geo looked at the man weirdly before replying. "I was invited here by Mr. Boreal." "Aaron invited you? Yeah right." The man laughed slightly. Geo cheeks flushed red in anger "It's true" Geo nearly screamed. "Sure he did I know why you're here." "Oh yeah? And what would that be I'm just dying to know." Geo prodded. "You're here to steal some of my research why else would you be here." The man stated.

At that moment Geo was completely shocked and lost. She was stuck on whether to slap him across his face or just break down on the floor laughing at that accusation either way that man's theory was crazy. "You're insane." Geo answers "Am I? Am I really?" The man questioned. "Yeah you are, first off do I look like I'm someone that could your research I'm a little kid." Geo defended. "Exactly competitors will do anything to be the best that includes using little so called 'innocent' girls." That tears it Geo couldn't hold back her restraint and finally snapped. "LOOK I'm not here to steal anything I just came here to visit." Geo screamed. "What's going on out here?" another man asked as he walked on the argument.

"Mr. Boreal." Geo yelled as she jumped into his arms. "Hey Geo how are you?" Aaron asked "I'm fine Geo beamed then it turned to pissed "That is before this interrogated me for reason." She gestured to the man behind her. "Tom what was going on that you were questioning her." Aaron asked wondering what happened.

"She was claiming that you invited her over and I simply thought otherwise." Tom defended. "That's because I did invite her I must've forgot to tell you." Aaron answered embarrassingly. Tom was and went wide-eyed "Uh S-sorry about that I didn't know." Tom bowed. Geo was a little angry but she let it slide "Water under the bridge, don't worry about it anymore." Geo said. After the ordeal was over Geo and Aaron was talking in Aaron office.

"So how have you been Geo, it's awhile since I last saw you. See you still like to dress like a boy." Aaron pointed out. "See you still you haven't lost some weight I see." Geo countered. "Touché. So what happened I thought you were going to be here earlier what kept you?" "Luna and her lackeys that what happened." Geo sighed. "Uh Luna?" Boreal asked "Oh yeah I never told they were are these bunch of kids who've noticed that I've stopped going to school and now this girl suddenly decides to make this her personal business."

"How did you cross road with them." Asked the scientist. "Well it happened a few days ago actually note: it is long." Geo stated.

Two Days Back

Geo was coming back from her early morning run little exhausted from running 10 miles. Hey girl got to keep in shape. She entered her house and was greeted by her mom. "Hey Geo how was your run?" Hope asked. Geo was still breathing a little hard but catch her breath enough to give and answer. "It was okay I think I burned a lot of calories at the cost of my limits though." Geo answered still breathless. "Well if you didn't stuff yourself with so much lasagna last night you wouldn't need to burn the calories." Hope teased earning herself an embarrassing blush from her daughter.

"Well maybe if you actually paid attention to your cooking instead of your soap opera you wouldn't have stuff so much meat and tomato sauce." Geo countered. Hope gasped slightly at the remark "Touché Geo Touché." Was all Hope had said. Geo went upstairs and cleaned herself up and came back downstairs in her regular clothes. While eating their breakfast Hope decided to bring up a conversation "So how's your studying coming along."

"Fine I've been keeping up the thanks to the work the principal gave me." Geo replied. "You know you could go back to school right instead of having to just have the lesson transferred." Hope stated. "I know." Geo answered simply not really caring about the subject. "But you're not going to school anytime soon right?" Hope prodded. "Right as much I loved to make you happy and start socializing with people I just feel like doing that just know kind of part of the reason I dress like a boy." Geo replied. At that moment the doorbell rang a couple times.

"I got it." Geo said. She opened the door which showed the blond haired dictator. "Hello are you by chance Geo Stelar" Luna asked. "Yeah?" answered a skeptical Geo "Who are you supposed to be?" "I'm am Luna Platz of Echo Ridge Elementary class 5-B which happens to be your class." She introduced. "And why are you here?" Geo asked wanting to get to the point. "Well as far as things go I've noticed that everyone in my class is present and accounted for except for one boy you." Luna pointed.

Geo smirked slightly at the word 'boy' she always like it when people thought she was one made it a lot funnier when she dropped the bomb on the subject. "Yeah why does bother you?" Geo asked. "Well as class president it's my duty to make sure that everyone is present in school or at least my class for the moment." Luna stated. "Yeah I'm not coming to school not that I don't want to I'm just not ready." Geo said as she was closing the door only for it to be stopped by Luna's foot.

"Sorry but you're coming with me one way or another." Luna declared as she grabbed Geo's wrist and started dragging her out of the house. "H-hey let go." Geo demanded.

End Flashback.

"And that's what happened she started dragging me to the school but I manage to get away." Geo ended slightly breathless. "Wow just wow; how'd you get away?" Aaron asked curiously. Geo chuckled a little before replying "It wasn't one of my best escape plans but it was efficient."

As Geo was walking along with Luna (More liked dragged against her will) they stopped due cars passing by. Geo smiled and used that to her advantage "So you're not going to let me go anytime soon right?" she asked. "Nope not until we get there." Luna answered not paying attention to Geo. "That's what I thought." Geo sighed as she slammed her foot down hard onto Luna's. Luna screamed at the pain in her foot, much to her dismay she let go of Geo to clutch her foot, by the time she regained a little bit of herself Geo was gone. Luna screamed at the top of her lungs in anger and frustration.

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle at that "Really Geo you stomped on her foot?" Boreal asked. "Yep and I do it again if it set her straight." Geo yawned and stretched as she looked outside "Wow we were here a lot longer than I thought; hey so sorry but I have to leave if I want see the stars tonight." "Uh hold on Geo I got something for you." Boreal called out. "What is it?" she asked. "Think of it as an early birthday present." Boreal said as he reach in his desk and pulled out weird looking glasses.

"Whoa what is it?" Geo asked in awe. "This is a visualizer it's a special pair of glasses that allows you to see EM Waves." Boreal explained. "Wait these glasses can do that?" "Yep one of a kind they were your dad's." Boreal answered. Geo was shocked to hear that those glasses used to be her dad's she put them on and gave Aaron another bone crushing "Thank you Mr. Boreal Thank you so much."

"No problem Geo and please call Aaron or Boreal it's no problem." Aaron said. "Thanks Aaron" Geo said as she waved good bye to him. After leaving AMAKEN Geo walked all the way to destination a hill where the view is perfect to see the sky and stars like her little sanctuary only she knows where it is. She laid on the grass and looked at the sky. "The stars sure are beautiful isn't it dad?" she said to herself. "Mr. Boreal gave me your glasses today he told me to call him Aaron or just Boreal, he's been there for us ever since you disappeared." She put on the visualizers and looked at the sky. In the sky there were different looking color waves.

Two of them were moving around funny often hitting each other. "Whoa two almost look like their fighting" Geo said as she looked closely at the two.

Up to the two EM waves there was one that looked a swan and the looked almost like a dog like being. "Omega-Xis you traitor give back the Andromeda key." The swan being demanded. Omega-Xis smirked slightly "Just like you Cygnus always demanding thing never taking any action; sorry but this key is staying with me." Omega stated. "We'll see Omega-Xis." Cygnus said before starting his attack again.

"Whoa what's going on here those are really going at it." Geo said. The next thing that happened was little unexpected to Geo. One of the EM Waves started falling towards Geo. She went wide eyed but reacted to late as a pure white pillar engulfed her completely in it. After the light vanished Geo eyes glowed green then closed as she passed out.

End of Chapter


	2. Denpa Henkan Geo Stelar On Air

Chapter 2: Denpa Henkan Geo Stelar on Air!

After being knocked out by the white light Geo found herself waking up in a car "Where am I?" she wondered. "You're in a Satella Police squad car my men have found you unconscious you okay?" the man questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine uh not that I'm skeptical or anything but who're you" Geo asked on guard "I'm detective Bob Copper and what's your name?" Bob asked the same question. "Geo" she answered simply "What were you out on that hill?" Bob asked. Geo was quiet then answered "Just looking at the stars."

"Was that all you were doing" Bob asked sounding a little unsure of her story. "Yeah it was why do you ask?" Geo wondered.

"It's because we discovered some irregular EM activity around where you were that's why I'm asking." He explained. At the station Geo was informed that her mother would be coming to get her, while waiting she was still in thought about what happened earlier. She was cut off when her mom came in.

Geo got up and went to her mother to be greeted with a bone crushing hug. "Geo honey are you okay?" Hope asked worriedly.

"I'm fine I just fell asleep during my star gazing." Geo lied she wasn't really sure how to explain what had happen earlier.

"You're son is fine we detected nothing in or on him; Now are you sure you did see anything unusual there?" Bob asked one more time.

"No like I said I was just outside stargazing." She answered half truthfully it wasn't the full truth but it wasn't a total lie either. Bob knew she was letting on a lot less than she knew but shrugged it off. Hope bowed in gratitude to the detective.

"Thank you so much for your help detective."

"No problem, just make sure that if you see anything unusual be sure to contact us." Bob said.

"Will do detective Copper." Hope assured. Both the ladies left the station as they got into Hope's car; when they got in she didn't bother to start the car as she turned to face Geo.

"So know that we're out of the station you want to tell what happened?" She asked hoping for the truth. Geo told her everything that happened earlier, in the end she just shrugged.

"Honestly mom I don't know what happened." Geo started "I mean was what I really saw real or was it just a dream as I said."

Hope gave her a warming smile "Well I really can't tell for sure, I mean do you think it was dream." Geo nodded no "You nod 'no' but your eyes say otherwise. Tell you what tonight sleep off what you just witnessed if you still feel bothered about it we'll to AMAKEN maybe they can figure out what you saw fair?" She offered.

Geo nodded in agreement "Fair."

They both headed home, during the night Geo was having trouble sleeping. In her dream she was floating in a pure white area.

"Where am I?" She thought to herself. She started to float around in hopes of finding anything only for it to be in vain.

"Is anyone else here?" She called clearly frustrated, she got a reply when she heard a pained groan coming from behind her. She turned around to see what it was an alien flowing green energy from its armor; it had a beastly look on him yet somewhat gentle.

"Who are you kid?" The alien asked gruffly. Geo got a little intimidated by the way he sounded but got the courage to reply

"My name's Geo Stelar"

Omega-Xis looked at her up and down. "Geo huh?" he started "Not a bad name for a boy."

"Sorry to break to you but I'm a girl" Geo answered honestly.

Omega looked at her like she was crazy "A Girl? You don't look like one to me or is it my little known knowledge of earth and it's male and female thrown out of whack?" Omega questioned.

"No it can't be that because I really am one I just look and dresses like a boy." Geo explained.

"Why?" questioned a curious Omega-Xis

Geo sighed "When I was young I was too much of a tomboy I never liked posing and acting like a women; call it strange if you want but that's just the way I was then and that's the way I am now."

"That still doesn't explain why you how did say it dress like a boy?" Omega stated.

Geo face saddened "The reason why I dress like a boy happened a few years back when a friend of my dad had told me he disappeared in space."

Omega-Xis was quiet through her explanation

"I was so shocked by that I guess it was the reason I started dressing like a boy; I figured that if I want to keep myself away from everyone else the best way would be was to hide my identity from everyone else, like I said before strange but that's just the way I am." She finished.

"Wow I just… don't know what to say about that." Omega said a little shocked at her story.

Geo started to tear up "Dad always called me his beautiful little girl no matter what I did or how I acted. When I heard he disappeared I just lost meanings in my life to act like a so-called girl." At that point Geo broke down into tears not even trying to stop.

Omega-Xis was just lost on what to do, he had just met this girl next thing he knows she floating in front of him crying; on the outside he couldn't stand this kind of emotion yet on the inside he some sympathy so he did something unexpected for both of them.

He hugged her.

"Kid normally I would lose it over this type of thing after hearing that I just can't but feel sorry." He started

"Besides don't be sad I have information that just might cheer you up." Omega admitted.

Geo looked at him curiously "And what would that be?"

"You dad truly didn't die or disappeared." He answered.

Geo was caught off guard with that kind of news just what did this alien know.

"Really… then what did happen to him?" She asked eagerly

Omega was about to answer but was cut off by the sharp pain he remembered he had in his wounds.

"Hey are you okay?" Geo asked with concern slightly upset that she didn't get her answer.

"I'm fine, that battle I had earlier took its toll on me and my body." He replied.

"Battle, wait a minute you were that EM pattern that was clashing with the other pattern right?" Geo asked.

"Yes you saw that normally humans can't see EM waves much less see them fight. How did you know it was me?" Mega questioned.

Geo gestured towards her visualizers "It's these special glasses called visualizers that allows me to see EM waves." She explained.

"Interesting, look I know you want to learn about what happened to your father but it's late and I need to regain my strength from that battle. I'll tell you everything provided you let me hide out with you for a while okay?" Mega negotiated.

Geo thought about it for a second then grew a smirk on her face "Deal, you can hide in my transer it's a blue device on the table beside my bed it has a Pegasus looking symbol." She told him.

Omega nodded in agreement before he left he asked one more question

"Being that I'm going to be with you for a while could you show me around your world?" He asked.

"Now you're just pushing it, okay I'll do it but you stick to your promise okay?" Geo negotiated

"Okay"

Throughout the rest of the night went a lot more peaceful for Geo. The next morning the sun shined on Geo face as she stirred out of her sleep. She stretched as she forced herself to get out of the bed.

As she went to the bathroom the events from her dream last night's dream came rushing in like a raging river.

'I can't believe all that happened last night. Just what did I get myself into Geo' she thought to herself. While scrubbing herself she felt a sudden rush pass through her body. She stopped in her tracks when she had that feeling.

"Something bad is gonna happen I just know it." Geo said.

"Oh and what would that be?" Omega asked out of nowhere.

Geo turned around wide eyed at Omega-Xis who looked totally innocent.

"What's wrong Geo why're you quiet?" He asked totally oblivious at his situation.

Geo gave a loud scream at Omega-Xis before yelling at him "GET OUT OMEGA-XIS!"

Mega looked at her confused "Why?"

"Why?" she repeated "I'm naked that's why." She told him.

Mega kept wondering what was so bad about him being in the same room with Geo but decided not to question and left. Geo was about to continue that is until Hope knocked at the door.

"Geo are you okay?" Hope called "I heard a scream."

Geo mentally cursed herself "Yeah I'm fine I just banged my leg that's all" she lied.

"Oh are you okay?" Hope asked again

"Yeah I'm fine mom" she replied hoping she would by it.

"Okay." Hope said as she walked away. Geo sighed in relief as she finished and headed back into her room; after she put on her clothes she went downstairs towards her mom.

"Mom I'm heading out." She said.

"Uh hold it right there young lady." Hope ordered causing Geo to freeze in her tracks.

"Y-yes" Geo asked a little scared.

"Come here and eat breakfast." Hope demanded.

Geo felt like her heart was going to burst at the way her mom had asked her something. She ate her food quietly Hope noticed this and decided to break the silence.

"So are you feeling any better since last night?" Hope asked while finishing her food.

Geo drank the last of her OJ before replying "Yeah actually best I've felt all morning."

"Okay that's good so are you going anywhere in particular today?" Hope asked.

"Not really I'm just going to wander around a bit just do some sight-seeing and then come back home that's all." Geo said getting up.

"Okay be careful." Hope called as she started clearing the dishes.

While walking down the street towards a train station Geo was telling Omega-Xis all about earth.

"So how's the tour so far Mega?" Geo wondered.

"So far earth is an interesting planet, what's that coming towards us?" Mega asked gesturing to the train.

"That's a train Omega it's often a quick transportation for people who wants to get somewhere quick or if you just want to see the sights." Geo explained.

As they got on the train Geo had something bothering her.

"Something wrong Geo?" Mega asked.

"Nothing it's just that when you were fighting that EM being last night just who was that?" Geo question filled with anxiousness. Omega was quiet before answering.

"That EM being was an FM-ian a special type of EM beings with a superior some more than others the rest not so much." Mega started

"FM-ians?" thought an intimidated Geo.

"The one I faced last was Cygnus one of the soldiers of the FM king if he's here it's obvious that others will follow soon enough." Mega continued

"Why are they coming to earth? What do they want?" Geo kept asking questions.

"They're here because I kind of stole their prized possession: the Andromeda key."

"Andromeda key? Why is it so important to them?" Geo wondered.

"It's important to them because it's their most powerful weapon which if in the wrong hands could be used to destroy the world." Mega finished

Geo was shocked was that weapon of theirs really that powerful? And if so why did Omega-Xis steal it from them?

Geo exited the train and started to heads towards the exit until there was something or someone that caused her to freeze in her tracks. Luna and her two pets were walking towards the train station entrance. Geo spared no time finding a place to hide.

"Geo what's wrong?" Mega asked.

"Nothing Mega I'm just hiding from some classmates." Geo said while she was hiding behind the pillar as they were passing she overheard them talking.

"I still don't get why we have to go to the hospital I mean don't you think it's pointless?" Bud said as he scans his transer

"Bud you don't get as class president going onto student body president Luna has to increase her stats somehow; by going to the hospital to help out will increase it tenfold." Zack explained as he scans his transer.

"Right Zack it's a pity that Geo couldn't come with us" Luna sighed as she scan her transer.

"What you going to with him Prez are we going to stop by his house again before the hospital?" Bud asked.

Luna kept walking "No we'll leave him alone for now if we have time today after the hospital then we'll visit him for now let's focus on the task at hand."

Geo watched them as they walked away then started to walk towards the exit again.

"Who were those people the enemy?" Mega asked.

"No Mega like I said there were just a couple of classmates." Geo answered.

"What are classmates are they enemies?" Mega asked.

"No there not enemies why do you assume that with everyone?" Geo asked Mega this time.

"Hey kid don't blame me blame planet I used to live on, where I lived you were on your own the minute you were born." Mega explained.

As they were walking down the street there was a huge explosion from the train station. People were looking at the scene wondering what but looked through her visualizer having a feeling that this was something that regular eyes couldn't see. She was right when she saw something that was every machine worst nightmare

"Denpa Viruses." Geo said. "They must have attack the safety lock." Then Geo saw something which truly sent her heart racing.

Luna was dangling over out of the train car that was off one of its latches. She was quickly losing grip on one of the poles she was holding onto.

"Oh man Luna's in danger I gotta help her." Geo said. Omega looked at her in curiosity.

"Why a minute ago you were hiding from her now all of a sudden you want to help her?" Mega asked.

"I know but I can't just stand by let something bad happen to them even if I don't like them I still have to help." Geo said as she ran off towards the danger.

As Geo was rushing towards it Bob and his men were rushing towards the problem as well.

"Denpa viruses have been sighted in the area." He said as he scanned the readings. As he arrive he and his men were at the ready with a special type of vacuums that sucks EM waves.

"They are directly over this area; men arm your weapons at the ready." Bob ordered.

They did as they were told and pointed to the disrupting waves.

"Fire at will" He yelled.

Geo was climbing onto the highway and then re-put on the glasses to see the viruses.

"Alright boys lets have some fun" She said as she pulled out battlecards and started swiping in her transer. One by one they started disappearing.

"Yeah got ya, huh?" Geo turned around to see a giant axe wielding virus raising his axe about to swing down on her. She was ready to take the attack yet she didn't feel any pain.

"Alright kid seeing as you're not going to give up on this I'm going to help you." Mega said as he slashed at the virus. "But to do this I'll need your body."

"My Body, What do you mean?"

"We are going to perform a Denpa Henkan." Mega said simply.

"Denpa Henkan?"

"It's an ultimate thing an EM being can do with a human if they have the same frequency they can merge together to create an ultimate warrior." Mega explained.

"Alright what do I have to do?" Geo asked a little scared of what would happen next.

Mega smirked "Are you sure kid?" he asked "Because once we do this there's no going back."

Geo hesitated at first but then nodded

"Yes I do"

"All right, now all you need to say is 'Denpa Henkan Geo Stelar on Air' and I'll do all the rest." Mega instructed.

"Alright Denpa Henkan Geo Stelar on air!" Geo shouted. A green orb of light covered her as she started to change.

Geo was covered in a light blue with a green tint body suit her armor wasn't really armor she had dark blue jeans pants and training bra like armor. Her star pendent was in the middle if the chest plate and the buckle of a pure white belt. Her shoes were same color sneaker (Think sonic rider style because I love his shoes) she had black strap gloves on her left forearm was her transer advance (Also think of Megaman starforce 3 style) on her right forearm was a black bracelet that covered the whole forearm. It also had three spikes on it.

She had a blue headband that had red visors covering her eyes. Her backpack had a handle sticking out on the top left side of the pack. When she was done transforming she looked at her form in awe.

"Whoa cool." She exclaimed.

"Kid focus." Mega growled.

"Why?"

"Because now that were transformed remember what we're facing." He explain

"Oh right; Okay viruses" Geo said fist pumped at them "COME ON!"

End of Chapter


	3. Cygnus

Chapter 3: Cygnus

Geo was staring at the viruses in her new form she stared charging one of the viruses swung its axe down on the ground causing a shockwave. Geo jumped over the attack but put a little too much power into her jump.

"Whoa what's going on?" she screamed flailing her arms like crazy at the insane height.

"Relax kid its part of being an EM wave when we're like this our body is completely lightless as in if we're not careful we could jump up really high or far." Mega explained.

"Anything else I should know before we continue?" Geo asked nice and calm.

"All lot of things actually I'll tell you as we fight." he replied.

"Alright then let's try this again."

Geo started to fall down she kept her legs and feet nice and shut as she slammed onto the highway causing an earthquake all the viruses lost their balance and fell wobbling around.

"Whoa, I'm going to assume that's part of our new power right?" Geo asked.

"Yep there are also fast ways to take down these viruses a lot quickly." Mega implied.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" Geo asked in curiosity.

"This" Mega said as Geo's arm was turned into a cannon like weapon.

"What this?" Geo asked as she looked at the weapon

"You're Megabuster it's one of your many weapons and powers it's weak but very fast and can charge up power into a power blast." Omega explained. "Point it at your enemy and concentrate your power into it."

"Alright Omega got it." Geo said as she followed his instructions.

Before Geo knew she was deleting the viruses one by one, as she started running and shooting them down one of metannas jumped at her from behind. She noticed it and did an expert back kick at the thing.

"Good thing I took tai-justu when I was younger." Geo smiled "Hey Mega you said that there were other weapons, what else do I have in my arsenal?"

"Like I said a lot of things but could be your personal favorite, see something sticking out the pack?" Mega instructed

Geo looked at it and took it out "What is it?" she wondered.

"That's your star saber or 'S-Saber' for short." He answered.

"Saber, I don't know sword play." Geo said kind of discourage with that remark.

"No need to worry when were together you learn every skill you'll need or want." He replied.

Geo looked at the handle of the saber next things a beam of energy came out it was a blue long sword.

"Okay let's hope your right Mega." Geo said as she started her attack again.

At each virus Geo gave quick slashes and combos. Just as she was about to claim another victim she got blindsided by one of them and heading towards a building. She was ready to feel the pain but phased straight through the wall.

"Huh what happened I went through the building like they weren't even there." Geo said in awe.

Mega chuckled "Another gift of being an EM wave it has the ability to pass through solid objects except other wave beings." He explained.

"Awesome, huh what's that" Geo saw the viruses started to fly away downward towards the street; Geo looked closer to see detective Copper and his men.

"Hey that's Bob Copper from the Satella police." She exclaimed.

"Who from the what police?" Mega asked dumbfounded.

"The Satella police are a group of people who specializes in Denpa waves." Geo explained "Looks like they got everything under control here."

Around that time at AMAKEN a certain gray haired man was haste-fully packing something in a suitcase. And outside Cygnus was looking at the man.

"Hm interesting this man has great potential in him maybe I can use that to my advantage." He said as he beamed inside.

Tom was fumbling putting his invention in the suitcases he didn't notice Aaron behind him.

"Hey Tom how's it going?" He asked him. Tom nearly jumped out his skin from being startled.

"Aaron don't do that to me!" He shouted.

"Whoa sorry didn't mean to scare you." Boreal apologized, he noticed something shiny in the case.

"Hey Tom is that your new invention?" Boreal asked trying to sneak a peek.

Tom paled "Yeah why do you ask?" he said very protectively.

"Nothing I was just wondering, you've been very sneaky and protective lately I thought something was wrong with." Aaron answered.

"Sorry" He apologized "It's just that ever since what happened last time it's been hard trusting people."

"That's understandable I'd have trouble trusting people to if I was in your shoes." Aaron said "But even so you have to remember not all people are like that, there are always going to be someone who can help you when you need it like me."

Tom was quiet thinking about that.

"Listen Tom I was going to ask you this but I've been putting it off for some time." Aaron started "How would you like to become brothers with me?"

Tom was surprised and shocked at that request, one part was happy at that request but the other part was scared of becoming brothers, what would happen if he became brothers with Aaron would Aaron turn on him, like his last partner.

"I uh don't know what to say." He stuttered.

"It's okay if you need more time you can go ahead, the choice is yours actually if you don't to become brothers I'll respect that." Boreal said as he walked away.

Tom was still a little surprised "He wants to become brothers with me." He thought.

"He using you." A mysterious voice said.

Tom turned around to see Cygnus floating in front of him. Cygnus inwardly smirked 'I just need him to succumb to his inner sadness and anger' he thought.

"W-who're you supposed to be?" Tom asked scared.

"Someone who is going to be the answer to all your problems Tom." Cygnus answered.

Back to with Geo and Mega they were making their way towards the dangling train while slashing at the virus blocking her path.

"Almost there" Geo said. But it was too late Luna had lost her grip on the train and started falling fast to the ground.

"LUNA" Geo screamed as she jumped after her.

"Kid, change your frequency." Mega ordered.

"Got it" Geo did just that and caught Luna in time.

Luna who thought she was going to hit the ground slowly opened her eyes to see her heroine.

"You saved me" she asked slowly.

Geo smiled "Yeah are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" Luna answer as she to stand on her own not noticing that she's still clutching to Geo.

"That's good um you know you can let go of me." Geo said gesturing towards the clinging arms.

Luna let go of her quickly blushing madly "S-sorry."

Up at the train Bud and Zack were looking at the scene.

"Who is she supposed to be?" Zack wondered.

"I don't know." Bud started "But whoever she is she sure is pretty."

At that point the train couldn't hold on anymore and broke off its safety latch.

"Bud, Zack there going to crash." Luna exclaimed.

Geo saw the train run under it and caught before it crashed down on the people. She set it down slowly and walks over to Bud and Zack.

"Are you two alright?" Geo asked at the two swirled eyed boys.

They were both dazed but then regain themselves quickly.

"U-uh yeah we're fine thanks for help." Zack thanked blushing.

"Yeah thanks." Bud said blushing as well.

"Okay that good." Geo smiled warmly at them causing them to blush like crazy.

Luna felt jealous and intimidated by Geo's presence but hid it didn't want to show it "Hey uh by the way thanks, my names Luna what's yours?" Luna politely cut in.

Geo was a little taken off guard by that request she sure couldn't use her real name in fear they could figure her out, but then again these three doesn't really know she's a girl.

"Uh my name is…" Geo started struggling but then something shot into mind "My name is MegaGirl."

"MegaGirl, that's a nice name." Luna said before being shoved out the way by Bob.

"MegaGirl huh, well you're under arrest." Bob stated

"Arrest on what charge?" MegaGirl asked confusedly.

"Causing an EM disturbance." He answered simply

"Disturbance I was helping the problem, and in case you haven't notice I just save everyone from being crushed by a train." MegaGirl pointed out.

Bob was about to say something back but was pushed out the way by an angry Luna.

"Pardon me 'sir' but I believe I was talking MegaGirl." Luna interrupted. "Sorry about that again thanks for saving us."

"No problem."

Then there was another explosion at the accident scene.

"What another virus I thought I cleared them all." MG said surprised and annoyed.

"Probably the one causing the disturbance." Mega said.

MegaGirl jumped onto the highway to meet a huge axe wielding virus surrounded by crow looking virus.

"Looks like we found the problem." Mega stated.

"Um Mega not that I'm being lazy but is there any way I could end this in one blast." Mega wondered.

"A lot actually, let's go with this one: Channel your power into your left hand ball it up into a fist, raise it up and slam it into the ground." Mega instructed

Geo did as she was told there a moment silence then the sky rained down light energy pillars down on the viruses obliterating them all.

"Wow" Geo exclaimed "I have that much power in me."

"Wow if this is our power now then FM-ians will be no problem now." Mega said excitedly.

At that point they De-wave and landed on the street. Geo started running away from scene only to run into detective Copper.

"Ah Geo have you seen a girl running around calling herself MegaGirl or something." He asked.

"Uh no" Geo lied "As soon I heard the explosion I tried to get away from it all later."

Let's go back to where we left Tom and his 'Guardian Angel'.

"What do you mean 'the answer to my problem'." Tom said warily.

"Just as I said, I've been watching you from afar and I see much potential in you." Cygnus said.

"Really?" Tom asked a little happy.

"I also see great pain from your past." Cygnus added "Care to tell me what happened?"

Tom's face turned dark "It's all because of my ex-partner betraying me."

Cygnus was quiet listening to this story

"Years back when I was starting out I was working on this invention but I was struggling to perfect it." Tom continued "That's when a man came up to me offering help, if I had known what his true intentions were I never would've have accepted."

"What did he do?" Cygnus prodded.

"He helped alright, but only for his gain." Tom spat "As soon as we done we were going to unveil it together but that's when it happened. The next day my partner was telling everyone about our project except he took all the credit saying that it was all him."

"Really that is interesting how he did that." Cygnus stated.

"I couldn't believe it the man that I thought I could trust turned on me for his personal gain." Tom said pissed off "But karma struck him quickly after his betrayal."

"What happened?" Cygnus kept on asking him question.

"When he was unveiling 'his' invention it went anything but okay." Tom smirked "The machine had 'mysteriously' broken down the night before, he could never figure out what was wrong with it, but I'll tell you I had sabotaged it by taking out its core."

"Brilliant." Cygnus admitted that he was surprise at Tom's sneakiness.

"I Left my old job after that and started working at AMAKEN." Tom finished.

"That story is really heart breaking." Cygnus said.

"Yeah, that's why I don't trust anyone I wish I could get back at anyone who would do me wrong." Tom wished.

"Maybe there is a way to grant your wish." Cygnus baited.

"How can you do that?" Tom asked taking the bait.

"Join me and I can give the power to get back at those people." Cygnus said.

Tom was a little uncertain at first but remembering his past nodded

"I'll do it."

End of Chapter

**Okay Crappy chapter in my opinion before I continue here are a list of weapons and skills that MegaGirl will have:**

**MegaBuster- MegaGirl's basic weapon, fast and powerful if used right.**

**(Star)S-Saber- A long sword beam saber that can cut through anything, used as primal weapon.**

**Close Combat- Nothing special just a various moves of punches and kicks.**

**Spear Pillars- A powerful attack that wipes out everything from the sky down. MegaGirl charges energy into her left hand and slams it to the ground causing energy pillars to rain down from the sky.**

**Rokouha- MegaGirl charges energy into her right hand and slams it to the ground causing meteors of energy to erupt from the ground catching them by surprise. (Similar to Spear Pillars basically.)**

**Energy Blast- fires EM energy from her hands.**

**Giga Maximus- Ultimate Attack MegaGirl builds up power into bother hands and releases it into a gigantic blast of energy obliterating anything in its path, shatters through guard, defense and barriers like fragile bubbles. **

**Okay so some of you are probably wondering why Geo dresses like a by boy and why people her age don't know about that. I made mistake some kids know they keep it a secret as well. I'll reveal everything in a special chapter later on the story I hope it could answer all your question just expect it anytime soon I want to get further into the story first.**

**But other than that keep reading and enjoy the story.**


	4. Battle at Amaken

Chapter 4: Battle at Amaken

After that whole ordeal at the train Geo ran to the Vista Point. She stretched and laid on the grass thinking about what had happen.

"Man that was awesome Mega." Geo practically screamed.

"Okay calm down kid don't get too excited." Mega said "You may have beaten puny viruses, but you may have to end up tangoing with the FM-ians, and their a lot stronger especially if their able to fuse with humans as well."

"Well you just brought down my spirits." Geo deadpanned. "But hey let's not worry about it you were confident in my strength or are you actually scared?"

Mega blushed "I ain't scared hell I could take them all on by myself if I wanted to." Mega said swiping at the air.

Geo giggled at that "Okay if you're that confident I guess I'll be seeing you." She teased pretending to walk away.

Mega stopped in front Geo "No way kid you know you won't leave me here."

"Wanna bet?" geo said as she continued walking leaving behind a panic face Omega-Xis

"Okay kid I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Mega whined practically begging her to stop.

"I'm kidding like I'd really let you off that easy." Geo stated "Besides you haven't even told me about my dad's whereabouts."

Mega can't believe he was tricked like that; he went into Geo's transer and was quiet sulking in embarrassment. Geo was about to leave until he saw Tom standing on a cliff in a trench coat.

"Isn't that Tom?" Geo wondered "What's he doing here?"

Tom jumped off the cliff surprising Geo before she was about to do anything Tom threw off his trench coat revealing a strange looking backpack on his back. Wings spouted out and he started gliding everywhere.

"It works, it really works." Tom yelled with joy.

"Wow that is really cool; that must the invention Tom made." Geo said in awe.

Tom kept laughing happily at the success which turned into bloody murder when his machine started to fail.

(A/N: Ah Tom karma sucks for you huh?)

Tom fell into the woods not far from Geo. "That must've been painful." Geo winced.

Geo searched for Tom only to find him struggling to get up and taking of his invention. He noticed Geo behind him and protected his invention defensively.

"Hey Tom nice invention it looked cool." Geo said.

"Thanks" Tom muttered finally taking of his pack.

"So" Geo said "What's your invention called?"

Tom was quit but reluctantly answered "It's called the flap pack"

"Wow… that's an interesting name." Geo said speechless.

Mega who was listening to the conversation was busting a gut in the transer "Flappack are you serious?" he said between breaths.

"Yes that's what it's called; you got a problem with that?" Tom said annoyed.

"No, I don't I um was hoping that I could get a closer look at your machine." Geo asked trying to get closer.

"Get back!" Tom shouted

Geo jerked her arm back "Sorry"

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell, it's just that I don't like people touching my things." Tom apologized.

"It's okay, hey listen I know we got off on the wrong foot the other day, I want to start over." Geo asked.

Tom eyed her suspiciously but nodded "Okay my name is Tom Dubious" he introduced himself.

"My name Geo Stelar." Geo introduced.

Both of them started talking for a while then the sun started to go down.

"It's getting late." Tom said.

"Yeah it is I better get home Mr. dubious." Geo started to walk away.

"Wait Geo" He called out.

Geo turned back "Yes, is there something you need?" she asked.

"If you want I could drop you off at your house." He offered

"Thanks."

They got into Tom's car and drove off Cygnus was upset at the turn of events "This is not boding well on my plan." He thought "If this brat gives Tom a change of heart then I'll never get anywhere."

"So um" Geo started "How long have you been working at AMAKEN?" Geo asked curiously. Tom started to look out the side of the window staring at the scenery.

"For about a couple years Geo." he answered "So how do you know Aaron Geo?"

"He's a friend of the family been there for us since my dad's… disappearance." Geo struggled getting the last word out.

"Sorry for asking." Tom said with sympathy then he noticed they were at the house "Is this the place Geo?"

"Yes, thanks for the lift Mr. Dubious." Geo thanked as she got out the car.

"No problem Geo anytime" He replied as he drove off. On his way home he was thinking on how nice Geo was than he thought. Cygnus however didn't like this newfound friendship and decided to destroy it.

"You shouldn't be so open Tom." He said simply.

"What, what do you mean by that Cygnus?" Tom questioned.

"I'm saying don't trust her so easily, remember your old partner" Cygnus stated.

"Yeah, But Geo's just a young kid she wouldn't lie to me."

"Okay, just know it is all just a ruse Tom." Cygnus noted before going back in to his transer.

'Cygnus is lying Geo is a just an innocent kid she wouldn't betray me… would she?'

Back Geo's house she walked towards the kitchen counter and sat on a bar stool.

"Hey mom can I get a soda?" She asked

"You seem extra happy, something happen today?" Hope asked as she poured her a glass.

"No, not really I'm just happy." She replied "So did anything happen why I was gone mom?"

"Well there is a new hero or should I say heroine in town." Hope said washing the dishes "It's all over the news on how this mysterious girl showed up out nowhere and saved three kids and a falling train."

"Really wow." Geo said trying to sound surprised.

"Here listen." Hope turned on the TV to show what happened earlier.

"I'm here at the scene where the incident had taken place earlier a virus outbreak had broken free and affected the trains safety features causing it to lose its grip." The reporter explained. "To make matters worse from that situation three kids who were on it had a near-death experience as they tried to stay on the train."

"Wow news doesn't miss a thing." Geo muttered "I mean I save them only a few hours ago."

Hope noticed Geo speaking to herself "Geo you okay? You're speaking to yourself."

"Hm oh I'm fine just thinking about something." Geo lied "Let's hear the rest."

"I'm here with the three kids who were saved by the mysterious person, so care to explain from your POV?" the reporter asked gesturing her microphone to Luna.

"W-well from where I was I started to lose my grip, and then the next thing I know I start falling." Luna said shuffling her feet. "Just when I thought my fate was sealed there she was coming at me in a green streak of light and she caught me in her arms. She said her name was MegaGirl when she saved me. That's all I can say about my dilemma."

"Interesting, and what about you two, How did this girl save you two?" She asked Bud and Zack who were lost for words.

"U-uh w-well w-w-what happened was that um" Bud started

"As well we saw prez get saved by the girl the train started to lose its grip next thing it detaches and we start falling." Zack finished somehow regaining his composure.

"Yeah" Bud exclaimed "Then MegaGirl flew under it and caught it like it was pizza dough, nice delicious pizza." Bud started to drool dreaming about various food until he was brought out of his dream state by a royally pissed Luna.

"We are on TV and not to mention nearly having a near-death experience and that's all you can think about?" she screamed.

Geo turned off the TV not wanting to see Luna go crazy on Bud and Zack; she turned to her mom who had a surprised look on her face.

"So what do you think about MegaGirl?" Geo asked

"Well I honestly don't know what to think but someone who saves people from a falling train is okay in my book." Hope answered. "Now come on it's time for dinner… It's taco night."

The moment the word 'taco' chimed in there was a dust patch silhouette in Geo as she raced upstairs and came back down in her pajamas and washed hands.

"I swear when it comes to your favorite food you'll do just about anything." Hope pointed out as she brought out the food.

After eating about 67 tacos Geo went upstairs and plopped herself on the bed, she stretched as she pulled the covers waiting for sleep to take her. Mega meanwhile was outside looking at the stars with a serious expression on his face.

"Something about that man just didn't feel right, something big is down soon I just know it." Mega said before entering the transer for the night.

The next morning Geo got up decided she was going to visit Mr. Boreal today, so she washed up got dressed and headed out. While walking unknowingly to her she was being followed by her three stalkers.

"Now we'll see where he goes every day." Luna said to herself as they kept their distant.

At AMAKEN Tom was heading towards Aaron about with his invention; just as he was about to enter the room he faintly heard Aaron's voice talking with another about it was vague but he could barely make out what they were saying.

"So Geo is coming back today right." It sounded like a man.

"Yeah she is she's been coming around a lot lately." Aaron replied "Not surprised though she was always like her dad, always interested in inventions."

"Speaking of which word is that there is some type of invention that you've been working on lately is it true?" The man questioned.

Tom opened the door quietly so he could hear them better, when he got closer he notice that they were looking at the wall where his invention was on.

"Well yes but there not all of them are mine, some of them are my partner Tom." Aaron replied while looking at the wall as well. "But there is one that I've been working on."

"Oh and what would that be?" the man inquired

"That is a secret but Geo been talking about it for a while, heck she actually came up with it." Boreal explained.

"Would that be it?"

Tom saw what the man was pointing to and assumed that it was his invention.

"Aaron is talking about my invention?" Tom whispered

"Oh this one… I made it."

Time suddenly seemed to stop for Tom as he heard Aaron take credit for something he made. He ran outside not caring if Aaron heard him or not fortunately he didn't.

"So what is it called?" the man asked

"The Star Carrier" Boreal replied.

"Interesting" The man noticed the Flappack "What's that?"

"Oh that's Tom invention." Aaron replied

Back outside Geo had just arrived at AMAKEN and was about to open the door until she heard an irritating familiar voice.

"So this is where you go in your free time." Luna said in surprised voice "Must admit for someone who doesn't like to go to school this place comes in second for education."

Geo sighed heavily "You guys really followed me?"

"Yes, and we're going to keep doing this until you come to school." Luna replied back.

"Luna you are determined I'll give you that, but can't keep doing this what would the principal say if they caught you doing this." Geo fired back.

Luna was taken aback she knew what Geo was saying was the truth; she was risking her perfect attendance just following Geo and trying to get her to school. She was about to reply back at the comment when there was an explosion on one of the floors at AMAKEN. Geo turned her head to see what was that to find a human like figure with pale blue skin, white and black armor with wings, all except for his face basically resembled a swan.

"W-what is that?" Zack asked scared.

"Hey Geo" Mega whispered "That's Cygnus it looks like he found someone to Denpa Henkan with."

"What, Great now what do we do?" Geo asked frustrated.

"What do you think? Transform and beat him up." Mega roared swiping his claws in the air.

Geo nodded and snuck away from Luna and the gang, when she found a private spot she calmed herself down then readied herself.

"Okay just repeat the same words like last time." Geo muttered "Denpa Henkan Geo Stelar On Air!"

She transformed into MegaGirl then raced towards the scene. With Aaron he found himself face to face with the newly transformed Tom. Tom was looking at him full of anger and rage Cygnus inwardly chuckled.

"Yes perfect, his negative EM waves are amazing. No one not even Omega-Xis can stop me now." He said to himself.

"W-who are you supposed to be?" asked an intimidated Aaron.

"Someone who finally stopped being pushed around, and decided to do something about it." Answered Tom

Aaron looked closer at the being and went wide eyed "Tom is that you?" he asked shocked.

"I have been reborn as Cygnus Wing." He announced

"Tom why are you doing this?" Aaron question

His answer was sharp feathers outlining his body barely missing his skin. Just as he was about to get closer he was met with a megabuster shot to his back. Cygnus turned around to see MegaGirl on a wave road her arm changing back to normal.

"Who're you supposed be?" Cygnus asked in a mocked voice "A weak little girl who cosplays as a hero."

This earned a huge tick mark developing on Geo's head "Well at least I don't look like a reject dancer from Swan Lake."

"Wait a minute, Omega-Xis is that you?" Cygnus asked shocked then started chuckling "Well I have to admit I never thought you would resort to wave changing with a girl but this is just amazing. Wait till the others hear about this."

Omega smirked "Yeah be sure to tell them how you got your pretentious butt kicked by us."

Cygnus snapped and started shooting feathers towards MegaGirl who put up a barrier to block which helped deflect most of them but the rest pierced her barrier slightly surprising Geo.

'Shied piercers?' She thought 'Better be careful of that.'

MegaGirl charge towards Cygnus sword ready to slash at him only to be block by his wings. She was caught off guard by the block; taking this chance C. Wing embedded his knee into her stomach and landing a few more consecutive hits on her. MegaGirl just smirked as she slowly turned her head.

"Why're you smiling" C. Wing asked, his answer was met with a punch to the gut and an uppercut to his face. Geo just smiled while mock wiping the non-existent blood off her face.

"You hit like a little GIRL." She emphasized the last word

MegaGirl lead CW away from the building then disappeared in front of him. CW started frantically searching for his opponent. "Where are you?" He called "Right Here!"

Cygnus Wing turned around to meet both her feet crashing into his face sending him flying into the ground. Luna Bud and Zack heard the crash and saw the Battle going on.

"W-what do you think is going on?" Zack stuttered. Luna looked closer and saw MegaGirl up there

"Hey isn't that MegaGirl?" She gestured to the said woman in the air, Bud and Zack immediately clung to the chain fence with gleaming face.

"Nice now we don't have to worry." Bud exclaimed getting Zack to nod in agreement "With her here the other guy is toast."

Luna rolled her eyes at the newfound change attitude towards the heroine but deep down she wanted her to win. 'MegaGirl please be careful' she thought.

Back with Geo and Mega they were still watching where Cygnus wing had crashed waiting for his next move "Something wrong he should've come up or shown himself by now." MegaGirl said to Mega.

"Better not lose sight of your enemy" Cygnus warned behind Geo shocking her "Otherwise you won't last five minutes with me." He grabbed two of his feathers which transformed into dual blades MegaGirl grabbed her saber to retaliate back.

"Sword Dance MegaGirl?" Cygnus asked, she leaned in close to him and whispered "Thrill me"

Both of the titans started slashing blocking and parrying each other's move C. Wing gained the upper hand and knocked her down on the wave road to throw her off balance, before he could deliver the final blow MegaG rolled off to grab the edge just as Cygnus dug his blades in. While stuck MegaGirl swung around and kicked CW in the side of his body, while clutching the spot in pain he saw an opened palm in front him before he could react he was being blown back by a huge energy blast created by Geo.

He crashed into the building where Aaron and everyone else were. MegaGirl walked up to him pointing her saber at him "Give up Cygnus Wing you've lost this battle." She warned.

"No I won't give up. Every time I don't do anything people walk all over me I'm tired of it." Cygnus Wing said struggling to get up.

"What do you mean by that?" Geo asked in confusion "My inventions"

Geo went wide eyed "Mr. Dubious is that you? Why?" MegaGirl asked. "Because all my life people used me for their own gain and I'm sick of it."

"So you figured the best way was to gain powers of an FM-ian and take revenge on everyone else." MegaGirl lashed out.

"You don't get it."

"No actually I do, I'm like you a girl who doesn't like to be near other people and likes to shut myself out away from people." She started "But unlike you I use my powers to help so other people won't have to suffer."

Tom looked at the ground before he started grunting and glowing surprising everyone.

"Mega what's happening to him" She whispered under her breath "He's starting to reject Cygnus. Apparently what you said got through to him.

After screaming and glowing for a few more minutes he reverted back to normal. Aaron rushed to him to see check his condition.

"He alright" Aaron called out.

Everyone gave a breath of relief at that fact, but their celebration was cut short at the sound of twisted chuckling as Cygnus showed his face on the giant monitor.

"Pitiful humans you've think you won this battle but you haven't" Cygnus sneered "As we were dueling MegaGirl I've taken control of a satellite has set course towards this exact location its impact: 4 minutes. Enjoy the sounds agonizing pain"

'A Satellite impact in 4 minutes' she thought 'How do I deal with that?'

End of Chapter

**Well here it is the long awaited chapter four. Next chapter after the whole incident I will slowly start changing to the game version only because 1) I forgot some of the episodes in the anime 2) Some of the background stories are good in my opinion. Also I introduce Sonia, how will they meet well wait for the next chapter to find.**

**Until next time. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Aftermath

Chapter 5: Aftermath

The battle with Cygnus as over but now there was another problem; a satellite falling down towards earth target: AMAKEN. Alarms were blaring around as researchers and scientist were trying to figure out a way to stop the thing. MegaGirl was searching for an idea for her own when she found one she turned to Aaron.

"Aaron was it? What would happen if the satellite crashed?" She wondered hoping for a timid answer.

"If it crashes everything around within a 10-mile radius would be destroyed" Aaron struggled to get out. Geo gritted her teeth "That's what I feared" she muttered. She transformed her arm into her megabuster and shot it to the ceiling scaring the people to stop what they were doing.

"Everyone I think I have a way to stop the satellite but in case it doesn't work I want you to send out a broadcast to warn everyone about the situation." She ordered before she flew out of the building leaving behind stunned scientist before one of the shook out of it and said "Well you heard the little lady let's do it."

Meanwhile back at the Stelar Residence Hope was watching a random show until the emergency broadcast came up.

"Attentions Ladies and Gentlemen it has come to our attention a satellite has gone off orbit and has set a crash course towards AMAKEN destroying everything within ten miles in less than 10 minutes. But don't worry we are working on a way to prevent this accident."

Hope went pale at the announcement before she ran to her car and gunned it towards AMAKEN 'Please Geo please be okay' she thought to herself.

-X-

Now we turn ourselves to MegaGirl soaring towards to the Satellite. She looked towards the huge machine with a sweatdrop at the back of her forehead 'Cygnus picked a good one.'

"Mega anyway we can destroy this thing in one hit." Geo asked. Mega thought for a while before coming up with something "Well we could use the Giga Maximus."

"Giga Maximus?"

"Our ultimate move when we use it we can destroy everything in its path." Mega explained "But the downside is that once you use it you waste a lot of power."

"Okay well it seems that we have no choice." Geo said as she charge all her energy into her hands and pointing to the satellite; as soon as she released the energy it started as a small beam which exploded into a huge blast decimating the machine leaving only small chunks as well as some big chunks of it falling.

At AMAKEN everyone saw what just happened amazed at the power. One of the researchers scanned the area relieved at the sight "The satellite has been destroyed some chunk are still around but they will likely burn on reentry." He announced. Everyone started celebrating at the evaded death sentence.

Hope arrived at the building spotting Aaron clutching an unconscious Tom in his arms. "Aaron" she screamed rushing towards him "I heard about what happened and rushed over here, where's Geo?"

"What Geo came here; I haven't seen her around all day." Aaron answered surprised "You haven't, I'm going to search for her."

"Alright let me put Tom in my car and I'll join you." Aaron suggested.

-X-

With Geo she was giving labored breathing as she transformed back to normal see looked to see the burning pieces falling towards the opened space but she saw one stray piece fall towards Luna. She gathered the last of her strength as she ran towards her screaming her name "LUNA!"

The said girl turned around to see Geo running to her, before she could ask she was shoved out of the way by Geo "Hey why'd you push" she was cut off at the sight of the piece falling on top of Geo.

"Geo!"

Bud and Zack turned around in surprised to see Luna shouted her name "Prez what happened?" Zack asked "Geo is under this satellite piece; he pushed me out the way and took the hit himself." She explained as she started pushing "Help me" The two boys wasted no time in pushing the giant piece as well.

Hope met up with Boreal after searching around the place "Aaron I'm getting worried and with all these pieces falling down it's not helping." Boreal put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry I'm sure she's fine" he assured then spotted Luna and the boys "Hey aren't those Geo's classmates?" he pointed to them.

"Yeah that's Luna maybe she's seen her, oh and Aaron be sure to address Geo as a boy they don't know about her gender yet." Hope warned which earned a nod in agreement from the man.

"Luna this thing is not moving we need a horde of bulls to move this." Bud said in discouragement, Luna gnashed her teeth "Try harder I'm not stopping and neither will you."

"Luna"

She turned around to see the two adults heading towards them "Luna have you seen Geo anywhere." Aaron asked; Luna shuffled her feet "Unfortunately yeah we do." She pointed to the piece "'He's' under there."

Hope and Aaron went wide eyed "What? What happened?" Hope shouted

"'He' saw the satellite piece fall towards me and he reacted by pushing me and taking the hit himself." She explained intimidated by the mother sudden attitude "We tried pushing it but it's too big to move."

(A/N: Ignore how wrong that sounded.)

"I'm sure if we work together we could . . . move it?" Aaron stopped at the sight of Hope grasping the satellite piece and lifting it up with tremendous strength revealing a brutally wounded, clothes ripped Geo barely conscious.

"GEO!" Hope screamed as she chucked the piece to the other side of the courtyard before rushing to her daughter. Aaron, Luna, Bud, and Zack just stood there wide eyed and jawed dropped at what just happened. Each having their own thoughts.

Aaron- 'Wow Hope I pray for the idiot who messes with Geo.'

Luna- 'If she has that kind of strength I could only imagine what Geo has.'

Zack- 'I always heard that mother's gain incredible strength when protecting their kids; I never thought it was true though.'

Bud- 'Something to think about the next time I want to fool around with Geo.'

Hope was embracing Geo carefully while checking her wounds "Geo can you hear me say something." Hearing no response she picked Geo up started heading back towards her car "Aaron I'm taking Geo to the hospital."

"Alright I'll meet you there." He called before turning to the three "You kids should probably get to school."

"What, Geo nearly killed himself to save me I need to at least if he's okay." Luna shouted Aaron sighed frustrated the came up with a suggestion

"Alright go to school and when we learn about 'his' condition I'll call to tell you about that okay." He explained "Besides you can always come after school I doubt they'll release 'him' anytime soon." Luna reluctantly accepted as she and the boys started walking away Aaron ran towards his car. He looked back at Tom before starting it 'Geo Tom please be alright.'

-X-

At the hospital Hope was sitting out the emergency room head down waiting for the doctors when a hand was placed on her shoulder; she jerked up to see Boreal with a sympathy look on his face "Aaron you scared me." She said.

"Sorry how is she doing?" the man asked Hope covered her face with her palm "They haven't said anything yet; Aaron I'm scared this is going to be a repeat again."

"Don't worry if she's anything like Kelvin she'll pull through." Boreal reassured; at that moment a doctor came up to the two with a worried look on his face "Mrs. Stelar?" Hope looked up "Yes that's me"

"It's about your daughter." The man started Hope shot out of her seat "Well how is she?"

The doctor was taken aback before clearing his throat "the good news is that we managed to stabilize her critical condition." Hope gave a breath of relief at the news.

"But she's still far from okay, her wounds are still severe not fatal but we'll have to keep her here for quite a while." The doctor finished.

"Okay thank you." Hope said bowing slightly "Can I see her?"

"That's fine keep in mind she's still unconscious we're not sure how long before she wakes up." The doctor warned she nodded as she headed towards the room.

Aaron looked at the doctor "By the way do you know what happened to a Tom Dubious?" he asked

"Ah yes Mr. Dubious is a lot different he suffered from major fatigue, but everything else is normal given some rest he'll be back to normal in a few days." The doc told him before he walked away.

-X-

In the room Hope was caressing her daughter's face next thing that happened was Geo's eyes started to open up slowly she looked at her mom "…Mom?" She called weakly Hope looked at Geo before hugging her "Geo thank God you're alright" she said

Geo looked around trying to remember what happened then it came to her "Mom is Luna alright?" she asked in a low voice

"Yes thanks to you she got away unscathed." Hope said rubbing Geo's hand "Geo I have news about you."

"What is it?"

"The doctor said that even though you are stable you'll have to stay here until they see fit that you're okay." This earned a huge whine from Geo until Hope put her hand up "I'm sorry but that's just how it is."

Hope got up and walked to the door "Try and get some sleep I'll see you later on tonight or tomorrow." And with that Hope left leaving an irritated Geo behind 'Great in a hospital with to do but watch TV . . . wait that's actually not bad.'

-X-

In an abandoned building on the outskirts of town Cygnus was floating around muttering multiple things before he snapped

"That was humiliating!" he shouted "Not only did he get away with the key but"

"But he also managed to make you look like a fool in front of us" a voice spoke towards him. Cygnus looked up to see an orange bull like being with red armor; Cygnus growled "Taurus"

The said being gave a mock salute "Yo"

"What are you doing here?" he asked as Taurus flew up to him "Isn't it obvious I'm here to help you get the Andromeda key back."

"What do you mean?" Cygnus asked surprised

"King Cepheus wasn't to please on your little loss with Omega-Xis so he sent all of us to help you." Taurus said while resting his chin on his hand "I only got here first because of my speed."

Cygnus scoffed "I wouldn't call charging head first in a straight line without thinking speed."

"Watch it Cygnus" The bull threatened Cygnus just rolled his eyes, Taurus then smirked "What I don't get is that how could you fuse with an adult yet you lost to a little girl." He teased

"I wasn't expecting that kind of power from her." Cygnus barked Taurus just pretended to pick his ears

"Yeah uh huh just making excuses for the beating you took." He said to him un-intimidated "If it was me I would've beaten her no problem."

"If you're so sure about that then why don't you face her yourself you pretentious jerk." Cygnus shot back

Taurus looked at him 'Maybe I will' he thought 'Maybe I will'

-X-

Back with Geo and Mega they were talking about what happened.

"Well I can honestly say that when I agreed to become MegaGirl I didn't expect the Angel of Death to push me so close to the edge." Geo said as she fixed her hair to its normal spikiness

"Sorry kid I never meant for something like this to happen." Mega apologized shocking Geo "First Luna now you Mega, geez the world gonna end soon at this rate." She teased

Luna had came earlier along with Bud and Zack to give her sympathies towards Geo. When she had apologized about what the three kids well to say they were shocked would be an understatement given Luna's known attitude. Geo thought she was having an heart attack after hearing that Bud passed out and Zack was making sure he heard right.

"But still it's not your fault I just acted on instinct when it happened." Geo explain trying to cheer Mega up "Besides we're in this together no matter what happens."

At that point the door opened showing a girl about Geo's age she had pink hair pink sweater with a musical note on it lime green shorts and blue boots; As the girl walked towards the second bed in the room Geo started to heat up but brushed it off. The girl sighed in relief as she lay on the bed.

"Finally it seemed like forever since I laid down" the girl said before noticing Geo "Hi"

"Hi" Geo greeted back "Um what are you in for?"

"Excessive sleep deprivation and stress." She answered "You?"

"Uh a satellite piece crash on to me while I was visiting a family friend" Geo answered with a sweatdrop on the back of her head.

"And you lived? Wow must be pretty strong to survive." She said in awe causing Geo to blush slightly "I'm Sonia by the way."

"Geo" she introduced back

Sonia's transer started ringing she answered giving a slight growl at the caller "What is it Chris?"

"I heard you were in the hospital what happened?" the man asked

"Rest deprivation what else?" she answered slightly snarling which was caught by Geo who kept quiet

"When can you get out?" Chris asked with some haste

"I don't know a few days or whenever they see fit that I leave." She answered with a smirk

"Days?"

"Hey deal with it Golds whether you like it or not I'm going to be here for a while, so leave me alone until I recover." She yelled ending their call then she sunk back into her pillow, after a moment of silence Geo broke out of it "Who was that? Your dad?"

Sonia gave a dry heave "No way he's my manager, besides" She got up and went to Geo showing a picture of the said man. The man was . . . ah screw it he was a fat dude in a pink suit with some gold jewelry on him with brown hair in a weird style. Geo looked at the picture then at Sonia a few times before smiling.

"I'm not going to even ask why you have a picture of him but I'll say this you were right." Sonia gave a confused look "Why?"

"Because no one as cute as you could come something like that" she said; Sonia blushed heavily at that comment before heading back to her bed "Thanks" she said before heading to sleep.

Geo smiled as she laid down thinking about Sonia 'She a nice girl not to mention real cute. NO I shouldn't think like that.' she mentally slapped herself 'I mean I'm a girl and I can't have these types of feelings . . . can I?' she let that thought float as she drift off to sleep.

-X-

Few hours later both Sonia woke and saw Geo watching TV it surprised her to see what see was watching "So Sonia how's it feel to be famous?" Geo teased Sonia blushed at that comment

"It's great if it wasn't for the fact of my fatso of a manager." She sighed "So let's get it over with."

"What over with?" Geo asked confused "You probably want something like a picture or something."

"Why would I want that?" This was Sonia's turn to be confused "Just because you're famous doesn't change a thing to me."

Sonia soared from her bed and gave Geo a bone crushing hug forgetting about the injuries "Sonia you crushing me" Geo said hoarsely; At that (un)fortunate timing Hope came in with a big bag in hands and was witnessing the scene "You know I can come back later if I was interrupting something." She teased.

Sonia quickly pulled away from Geo blushing deep crimson whereas Geo was red from both anger and embarrassment. Hope snickered at their reaction as she went up to Geo petted her head "How's my boy doing?"

Geo was about to ask why she called her that until she put her two cents in and figured it's best to play along. "I'm fine mom, uh I like you to meet Sonia my new"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah my new girlfriend." Geo repeated before realizing what she said "Wait. What?"

"Yay welcome to the family Sonia, I'm Hope Stelar but please don't hesitate to call me mom." She introduced as she shook Sonia's hand repeatedly. Sonia jerked it back close to her chest while blushing heavily.

"No I-I'm not his girlfriend I just met him earlier today." She stuttered to answer. Hope started laughing at the entertainment.

"That's okay Sonia I was just teasing you two." She admitted slightly ruing that she couldn't drag it out more "Geo I brought you some food as well as your games to keep you busy while you're here."

"Thanks mom"

"Sonia do you want some I brought plenty" she offered Sonia shook her head "No that's okay I wouldn't want to impose." As soon as she said that her stomach started growling loudly causing her to sport pink blush on her cheeks.

"Well I guess I could have a little bit." She accepted reluctantly

After eating their food Sonia went back to her bed and started to watch a random show on TV. Geo and Hope were having a conversation in private.

"Sonia's a nice girl isn't she?" Hope asked

"Yeah she is." Geo answered eyes fixed on Sonia; Hope noticed this "Geo are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine why?" she asked

"Because every once in a while you would always sneak a glance at Sonia." She explained "You like her don't you and I mean REALLY like her."

"What? No I don't I mean I like her as a friend nothing more." Geo retaliated back blushing deeply "Besides even if I did it wouldn't work out."

"Why it's clear she's into you." Hope stated

"Yeah it also clear that she thinks I'm a boy." Geo countered "God forbid we're in a relationship what would I say if she found out?"

"Hey you never know strange things happen when people fall in love." Hope pointed out.

"Mom why are you even encouraging this I thought you of all people would be against the fact that I might be falling for another girl." Geo said Hope put her hands softly on Geo's.

"True I might not be too keen on the idea, but on the other hand I'm not going to be that type of mom who controls her daughter's love life I just want you to be happy; and if it means that you might turn lesbian so be it." Hope told her

Geo looked at Sonia then down tightening her grip on the bed sheets "I'm scared" she muttered.

"Scared . . . of what?"

"Scared that she'll reject me and think of me differently." She answered

"Like I said Geo strange things will happen when love is involved you just trust in yourself that it will work out in the end." Hope said as she got up and headed towards the door "Well Geo I'll see you tomorrow. And Sonia was nice meeting you today I hope you get plenty of rest."

"Thanks Mrs. Stelar it was nice meeting you too and thanks for some of your food it was great." Sonia exclaimed. Hope smiled and left the room. Geo looked at Sonia who was continuing to watch TV before she noticed Geo "Some the matter Geo?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing just"

"Just?"

"Well Sonia you're my friend right?" Geo asked getting nod "If I had a secret that could change your opinion and look about me would you still want to be my friend right?"

Sonia smiled "Geo I'll always be your friend no matter what happens."

"Thanks Sonia I needed to hear that." Geo sighed

The rest of the night went uneventful between the two until it was time to go to sleep. Geo could close her eyes because of her still thinking about what she and Hope spoke about earlier

'Man despite what mom said it still doesn't make me feel any better.' She thought 'Maybe I should keep myself emotional detached from her save myself from any shattered hearts'

On the other side of bed Sonia who was lying still on her bed to make it look like she was sleeping was still awake herself worry written across her face.

'Geo you may not know this but I know something is wrong with you.' She thought 'I wish you could tell me what your problem is. My heart couldn't bear to see you hurt'

End of Chapter

**Finally Geo and Sonia and there is already some plot between the two. Geo scared of falling in love with Sonia. Sonia wants to help Geo in any way he can. Next chapter we fast forward to the school. Until next time **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	6. Taurus Fire

Chapter 6: Taurus Fire

A week had passed since Geo's month long stay in the hospital surprisingly there were no attacks other than the normal virus attack so Geo and Mega could rest easily for a little while. Geo started to get up reluctantly as the sun started to embrace her in its warmth. She looked at the clock to see it read 6:42 as she was getting out of bed.

"Well time to get ready." Geo said to herself

Geo went to the bathroom and started to take shower after finishing she went into the room and put on her normal outfit and fixing her hair. When she headed downstairs towards the door just as she was about to put on her boots/shoes and head out she heard footsteps behind her.

"Going on your morning run Geo?" Hope asked looking at the clock reading 7:08 "Because it's pretty early to be heading out at this time."

"No mom I'm not doing my early run today." Geo answered still fixing her boots

"So where AMAKEN doesn't start up until 8 o' clock" Hope asked with curiosity; Geo shifted slightly and blushed a little bit still looking at the door.

"W-well I am going to the school today" She answered. Just then Geo heard a huge thud behind her; she turned around to see her mom on the floor twitching slightly.

"MOM!"

Geo rushed to her side and started shaking her lightly, when she came to Hope just stared at her to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"You're going back to school?" she screamed

"No; I'm going TO THE school." Geo corrected

"Why?"

"Uhh"

Flashback:

_A few weeks back in the hospital Geo was sitting alone in the room playing her games Sonia had left for her roundly checkup. Mega was in the transer quiet thinking about something until he started talking with Geo_

"_Hey Geo" Mega called_

"_Yes what it Mega?" Geo wondered_

"_I was wondering could you show me what a school looks like." Mega asked_

_Geo was taken aback the request "Why do you want to know."_

"_Well ever since you told me about what a school is it sparked my interest." Mega explained _

"_No I'm not taking you." Geo rejected causing Mega to whine "Why not"_

"_I haven't been to school in over how long because of the incident with my dad." Geo explained "Besides it's probably changed since I was last there."_

"_Aw come on please"_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No!"_

"_Please?"_

"_NO!"_

"_Pleeease?"_

"_ALL RIGHT FINE I'LL TAKE YOU JUST STOP!" Geo screamed_

"_Uh Geo?"_

_Geo looked at Sonia who came back into the room looking at her with a WTH? look on her face "Is everything alright with you?" she asked_

"_Uh yeah everything great." She answered blushing embarrassingly as she sunk back into her bed covering her head with her cover._

"_Just Great"_

_End Flashback_

"Uh Geo" Hope who was now sitting on the couch called out waving her hand in front of Geo.

"Huh yeah?" Geo snapped out of her trance

"Why are you going to the school?" she asked again

"Well I thought about it and I figured let me go and check the place see how much has change." Geo started "Plus I might as well give Luna the satisfaction of going save her the loss of sanity."

Hope seemed a little sketchy but let it go "Alright but just be careful I don't want a repeat of last time."

Geo nodded and headed out the door. While walking she saw Luna Bud and Zack walking in front of her 'Well seeing that I'll bump into them at some point later on might as well say hi.' She thought

Bud noticed Geo walking behind them "Hey Prez Geo's right behind us want to grab him?"

"No" Luna answered nonchalantly Bud and Zack went taken aback by that response.

"Prez what do mean no?" Bud asked

"Just as I said; I've come to realize that it's not worth it to chase him." Luna stated as she kept walking

Zack looked at her confused "What do you mean not worth it?"

"Zack seeing Geo laying on that hospital bed really scared me, it made me realize it's not worth killing someone over." Luna explained "Beside I learned that I can't force anyone to do anything if he had his reasons for not coming that's fine."

"So basically you don't care if he comes or not." Zack questioned

"No I didn't say that I'm still concerning myself with his education but I'm not forcing him. If he doesn't want to come to school that's okay if he does that's okay." Luna said while she kept walking "And if he does come back I'll be there to help his if needed."

At that point Geo caught up with Luna and started walking their speed "Good morning Luna Zack Bud." Geo greeted

"Hello Geo heading towards AMAKEN again?" Luna asked

"Nope… I'm heading towards the school." Geo answered with a slight blush on her face. Luna stopped walking and looked at Geo with surprised expression while Bud and Zack jaw dropped.

"You're coming back to school?" Luna asked Geo shook her head

"No I'm just visiting; I figured I could try and see if everything goes okay I might consider coming back, beside I need to update my work status." Geo explained

"Oh I understand just know if you need you can come to me." Luna suggested

"Okay I will."

All of them continued walking until they reached the school when they were Geo said her byes and headed towards the office where she saw the secretary.

"Hello I'm Geo Stelar I called about the appointment with the principal." Geo introduced

"Ah yes Geo Ms. Pride will see you, now through that door please." The secretary instructed.

Geo bowed slightly and went inside once inside she saw a mature lady a lavender color business type suit she had long black hair with two red streaks that ran from the tip of her bangs to the bottom of her hair. She had a somewhat mystical floral style at the front of her glasses. The principal looked at Geo with a calm yet seductive type smile hugged on her face.

"Ah Geo thanks for coming today."

"No problem" Geo said before stopping in her tracks she looked at the principal slowly before going wide eyed "Wait a minute Aunt Baynetta is that you?"

Baynetta looked up shocked before getting up and looking at Geo again "Geo?"

Geo ran to her and hugged her tight which Baynetta returned. After staying like that for a few minutes Geo laid on the couch and Baynetta sat back at her desk.

"Aunt Pride I didn't know you moved here let alone get a job here as well." Geo exclaimed

"Yeah I was transferred here two weeks ago." She said "I've been meaning to call but it always got away from me."

Geo smiled and nodded understanding as Baynetta looked at her strangely "Something wrong Aunt B?"

"Sorry it's just that I didn't expect you to look like that." Bay said

Geo looked at her with a sadden expression "Yeah it's been about what three years since I've kept this look."

"Don't you think that this prank is getting old?" Bay asked "I mean it's been three years that has to be getting tiring." Baynetta couldn't hear a response only low mumbling "What was that?"

"I said it not just a prank anymore it's a promise and reminder."

"To who"

"To me, I made a promise that until dad come back I'm going to stay like this hiding my true self from everyone." Geo explained "I'm mean yeah its fun looking like this but it's tiring to this promise is the only reason I'm still looking like this."

Bay gave a solemn look towards Geo "Are you sure about that because it's been three years I'm not sure if he's still."

"What if he's still what?" Geo asked

"Around"

Geo face looked hurt something anyone in the family did not like to see on Geo. "I'm not trying to say anything bad it's just I know you we all do but it's been years since he's been missing."

"That doesn't signify that he's dead though." Geo defended

Baynetta sighed clearly Geo was still in denial that Kelvin had died but she figured it's best to let it go.

"Okay your right, now please give me your transer I need to give a free pass to walk around the school." Bay said as she took the machine and downloaded the data into it.

As Geo took her transer back she left the office and started walking down a random hallway starting her little tour for everybody. After walking around a bit Geo started to feel a little uncomfortable being here.

'Man everything's changed since I was last here' she thought 'I feel lost'

"Hey kid if it's any consolation I feel lost being here on earth." Mega said out of nowhere Geo looked at him with curiosity "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Speak to me in my mind I was thinking of a comment and you replied to it." Geo explained

"It is part of being MegaGirl because of transformed we now have the ability to speak to each other with our minds hear what the other is thinking."

"Wow better keep that in mind" Geo said "Oh wow that is cheesy."

"By the way that was some scene earlier." Mega said "You're really hell bent believing your dad still alive right?"

Geo stopped walking and took the elevator towards the roof once there she looked around to see if anyone was around as she forced Mega out the transer and put on her visualizers.

"Yes I am and you telling me that my father's alive but not how is really tearing me apart." Geo stated "What's keeping you from telling me, your wounds have healed you could've told throughout my time in the hospital so what?"

Mega kept quiet as he looked to the sky "Sorry kid how about this later on tonight I'll tell you what happened deal?" he suggested

Geo kept quiet but reluctantly accepted "Fine but you better keep your promise."

"Problem" A voice spoke behind her

Geo jumped from the voice; she turned around to see a kid with green hair with purple hair clips in it purple and grey shirt and black pants and white sneakers.

"As I was coming here I heard a faint voice that was angry everything okay? The person asked

Geo blushed a pink tint slightly embarrassed "Yeah having a little problem with someone I now."

"Oh okay so long as you're fine." The person stated "I'm Pat Springs by the way."

"Geo Stelar" Geo introduced back

"The sky sure is beautiful." Pat started "Always there for me when I come to clear my mind."

Geo looked at the sky as well and Pat was right suddenly she felt as peace. During that time Taurus was heading towards the school following Omega-Xis trail.

"His scent is strong he's here." Taurus facing the school "Now I just need a suitable host"

-X-

At that time Luna along with Bud and Zack were walking towards the café terrace downstairs Luna growing irritated about Zack and Bud constant nagging about Geo.

"For the last time I am leaving him alone what don't you get about that?" Luna stated

"But Prez" Zack started

"But nothing end of discussion." Luna stated as she kept walking

"This is messed up a month ago she was obsessed with getting Geo here, now that he's literally walking around the school she doesn't want to go near him?" Bud questioned

"Yeah but when you really think about it Geo did save her a month ago so she kinda owes him one; I guess her backing off is her way of saying thank you to him." Zack implied

"Yeah that may be true but Geo walking around the school and she's not taking advantage of this?" Bud shouted

"Bud why are you so obsessed over this just let it go." Zack said "Come on Luna will get mad if we fall behind."

Bud stopped walking thinking over what Zack said 'I'm obsessed I'm just following Prez on what she would do. As well as getting some payback for what he did.'

"Would you like some help with your problem?" a voice said behind him.

Bud turned around to see Taurus floating in front of him

"Who are you supposed to be?" Bud asked in fear

"Someone who can help you." Taurus answered "I noticed that you don't like this Geo person care to tell me why?"

Bud grew irritated "Not a good memory" he started

-X-

_Back during on one of the days of getting Geo to come to school Geo was giving them Luna her daily exercise of running around after what looked like she could've gotten away Geo was caught by a pair of big hands. Inside she was smirking at the attempted restraint but if anything taught her in TJ class is how to overpower someone bigger than you. She pretended to struggle just for show._

"_Finally caught you Geo" Luna said triumphantly but still breathless "Nice work bud"_

_Bud blushed bashfully at that comment while Geo rolled her eyes "Yeah must be feeling real proud of yourself Luna" Geo said_

"_What do you mean by that?" Luna questioned_

"_You couldn't get me on your own so you had to rely on your lackey to come get you." Geo stated_

_That comment made bud angry as he tighten his grip on Geo "Watch what you say to Prez jerk." _

"_Just leave him Bud come we can just make to the school."_

"_Sorry to burst your bubble Luna but I'm not going anywhere." Geo stated_

"_Oh yeah and how do you plan-" She was cut off at the site of Bud being flipped over and crashing on the floor while Geo was running off. Luna was about to start chasing her until she saw the time was nearly eight a saw a new message from Geo which read_

_Dear Luna _

_While I admire your determination you can't keep this up_

_Because if I learned anything in Tai Justu class is knowing_

_How to use your opponent's weight against them._

_As well as building stamina. So better luck next time Luna._

;P

_Luna screamed before kicking the unconscious Bud "Wake up Bud!"_

_Bud slowly opened his eyes still dazed at what happened then he looked at Luna "Hey prez did you get him?" he asked_

"_The only thing I got was a mocking letter." She answered pissed off "Bud that was pathetic and embarrassing letting him flip you like that I thought you had muscles."_

"_I-I'm sorry I-I just" Bud kept babbling incoherently Luna just sighed in frustration_

"_You know just forget it let's just get going." Luna ordered Bud just nodded head hung in shame_

-X-

Taurus was looking at Bud snickering silently at the sight him getting tossed.

"So from what I'm hearing you got out for Geo for making him embarrass yourself in front of this girl." Taurus surmised

"Yeah never before has Luna been so disappointed in me and my strength." Bud said

"Well let's make her proud then give me your body I will give you unimaginable strength." Taurus suggested

Bud was quiet for a minute then nodded "I'll do it"

Taurus somewhat smirked as he started to fuse with Bud 'Fool' he thought

Bud smiled wickedly at the newfound power he was getting "All right Denpa Henkan Bud Bison On Air!"

Bud was engulfed in a red aura as he started gaining red and orange armor the bottom half of his legs were turned into hooves with a little spike growing out each kneecap. The upper part had bulky armor his face transformed into a bull like form as he grew two large horns on his head. When he was done transforming he breathed out flames.

"Now pitiful humans time to witness true terror" Taurus exclaimed

At that moment Luna came back with Zack bearing an irritated expressions on her face "Bud come on what's the… hold up?" she looked to see a huge monster where Bud was. Bud looked at Luna before bellowing in anger.

-X-

During that Geo had finished her tour and was sitting with her aunt in the principal office eating lunch.

"So Geo anything happened with lately?" Bay asked

Geo just ate some sushi not paying her full attention to the question

"Not really" she lied

"I heard you were in the hospital while I was getting a checkup, what happened" Bay questioned

"You heard about the incident at AMAKEN right?" Geo asked earning a nod "Well a stray chunk of the satellite hit me when it falling down to earth when I didn't really expect it."

Baynetta looked at her shocked "That's what happened to you?"

"Yeah I'm surprised I'm still alive" Geo said then looked down at her food "Hey Aunt B I need to ask you about something."

"What is it?" Baynetta asked

"How do you know if you truly like someone like more than a friend" Geo asked blushing

"Why do you need to know-" Bay stopped realizing why she was asking then gave a huge toothy grin "Pray tell Geo Stelar likes someone?" she teased

Geo's blush darkened "No, yes, I'm not sure" she stammered

Baynetta got out of her chair and sat next to Geo on the couch Indian style expression eager like a schoolgirl "I want you to tell me everything from when and where" she clapped her hand together then pointed both index finger at Geo

"Go"

"Okay" Geo said a little disturbed "Well don't freak out when I say this but I met her at-"

"Whoa wait a minute 'her' it's a girl?" Bay asked shocked "Now this is getting interesting."

"That's the main reason why I asked you the difference between friendship and romance." Geo defended "When I met her at the hospital I started feeling uneasy when I'm around but I kept brushing it off like it was nothing."

Baynetta was quiet throughout the whole story while maintaining an interested look on her face

"Each day it got worse I keep telling myself it wrong but" Geo started

"But you're not sure whether it's real or not." Pride finished

"Right so what should I do?" Geo asked desperately for an answer

"Well I think you should" Bay didn't finish at the sound of a huge explosion Geo and Baynetta both run to the window to see Bud and Taurus on a rampage.

'Kid we got a problem.' Mega started 'That's Taurus and it seems he fused with that huge kid.'

'Wait a minute that's Bud?' Geo thought loudly 'Great of all places here?'

Geo started to head to the door but was stopped by Baynetta

"Geo where are you going it isn't safe." Bay questioned

Geo cursed under her breath before turning around the face her "Aunt Pride can you keep a secret?"

Pride looked quizzically "Why?"

"Just watch"

Geo took a step back before saying her signature words "Denpa Henkan Geo Stelar On Air"

She transformed into MegaGirl which shocked her aunt "Geo your MegaGirl?" She asked awe-struck

"Yes and I would like it if you kept this quiet the less people know the better." Geo explained before jumping into the scene.

Outside Taurus who was controlling Bud shot flames everywhere then locked on to both Luna and Zack who were frozen in fear. Just as he was about to charge towards them he was met with an energy blast flying towards the fence. Luna and Zack turned to where that blast came from to see MegaGirl.

"MegaGirl you're here" Zack exclaimed

"I got this you get yourself to safety" She ordered

"Okay but be careful fighting him that monster is Bud" Luna warned Geo nodded in understanding

Luna started to run from the scene while Zack just sat there still star-struck in MegaGirl's presence until Luna came back and grabbed Zack by the back of his shirt and pulled him away "Move it you fool." She ordered

Once there were far away Geo turned her attention to her opponent who regained himself and stood in front of her

"Ah Omega-Xis come to relinquish the Andromeda key to me?" Taurus asked

"Yeah I'll do that when you get rid of that disgusting body odor." Mega shot back smirking at the bull

This earned a tick mark on his head "At least I wasn't desperate to choose a weak little girl to Denpa with."

"WEAK?" Geo shouted with a huge tick mark

"DESPERATE?" Mega shouted with an even bigger tick mark

"My name is Taurus Fire let that be the name that defeats you" he said as he charged towards Geo fist raised

"ANGER PUNCH!" he shouted

Before the attack collided MegaGirl stopped it with her hand. As she got a good grip on his arms her eyes were shrouded as her suit turned black.

"Let's get one thing straight you overgrown bull." She said as her eyes which were originally green were now purple.

"I. Am. Not. WEAK!" She screamed throwing TF to the other side of that courtyard crashing into the fence. Everyone who was watching was shocked at her strength.

MegaGirl dashed towards Taurus Fire in a purple and black aura Taurus got up and yelled out 'Ox Tackle' as he charged towards MegaGirl. Both titans collided but Geo overpowered him throwing him off balance and slamming her fist into his face sending him flying even more. Taurus Fire was out cold while Geo was in the air laughing sadistically.

"Who's weak now huh?" She said charging her GM

"Kid not your Giga Maximus that'll kill both of them" Mega pleaded

"I thought you wanted to be rid of the FM-ians?" Geo asked

"But I thought you wanted to save Bud?"

"To bad his loss" She said coldly "All fair in love and war."

Mega was just shock this was not Geo she wouldn't be this heartless.

"Kid"

"GI"

"KID"

"GA"

"KID!"

"MAXIMUS"

"GEO!"

Geo snapped out of her trance while looking around lost. Her armor changed from black back to its normal color as the energy blast went from purple to white.

"Mega what happened?" Geo asked oblivious

"Kid you don't know?" Mega questioned Geo shook her head "Well you were about to fire you powered up Giga Maximus at Taurus Fire killing him and Bud in the process."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah really"

Taurus Fire got up and looked at MegaGirl who was just standing there

"Die! Fire Breath!" He shouted blasting a huge flame thrower type attack towards MegaGirl.

Geo was thinking frantically on how to react then saw her unused attack in her hand and then smirked as she fired it towards the Fire Breath. Mega stared in disbelief "Kid, what are you doing?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing just trust me."

As the two attacks collided they fought for power a little bit before Taurus gained the upper hand and started to push the attack towards Geo.

"You're slipping MegaGirl" He mocked "Was that sudden burst of power all you had?"

"Nope I'm just fooling around with you."

"What?"

Geo yelled as her power exploded into the blast as it dispersed the Fire Breath and engulfed Taurus Fire in it. The said being was screaming in agony before de-waving with Bud and flying away.

"I'll get you for this Omega-Xis" He swore "I'LL GET YOU!"

Geo floated down breathing a little hard before rushing to check on Bud followed by Luna and Zack

"Is he" Luna started

"He's fine just unconscious he should wake up soon" MegaGirl answered. Luna and Zack sighed in relief to hear that

"Looks like we owe you another one MegaGirl thanks." Luna said gratefully

Geo nodded before seeing Bob Copper

"Aw crap the Copper's coming; later." She said before teleporting out of there

Bob ran up to the three kids "We detected huge amounts of EM energy is everything alright?"

"Yeah just great now that MegaGirl stopped it." Zack exclaimed

As Copper was interrogating the two kids Geo transformed back to normal and was next to her aunt.

"So did you enjoy the show?" She asked

"Really impressive you like you've been battling all your life"

"Thanks"

"But tell me how did this happen?"

Geo explained the whole story of how she met Omega-Xis how there are enemies chasing him and how she could transform into the earth's champion. Leaving her aunt in a state of shock at the information.

"Wow I just wow"

"Yeah hard to believe it to." Geo said "Come on let's see if bud okay."

The two girls walk towards Bud ho was regaining consciousness he looked around to see everyone look at him with a worry expression on their faces.

"Bud are you all right?" Luna asked

"What are you talking about I'm fine just a little tired." He answered oblivious to what happened earlier

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" Zack question Bud shook his head

"You went on a-"

"Zack!"

Zack looked at Geo who shaking her head as if to say 'Best if you kept quiet about that.' He then turned Luna who was doing the same gesture as well. Bud was still oblivious to what was going on but shrugged it off, and then his stomach started rumbling everyone sweatdropped then started laughing knowing that old habit never die. Baynetta looked at the damage then sighed and turned towards the whole faculty and students.

"Well seeing as the repairs will take a while I'm announcing a vacation till the damage is fixed" She called

As soon as the students heard that they cleared out in heartbeat. The teachers and staff following the same. Baynetta and Geo started walking in their own direction they were both quiet till Geo broke the ice

"So what were you saying before the incident?"

"Huh oh yeah like I was saying" Bay started "I think you shouldn't assume anything yet just because you have these feelings. Get to know this person a little bit more before jumping to conclusion. If you see more than just a normal friendship then you can start worrying if you truly like her or not."

"But how will I know the difference?"

"Call it the Stelar/Pride woman six senses trust me you'll know." Pride assured Geo nodded in understand before leaving but was stopped by her aunt calling out.

"By the way Geo you were kidding when you said this person was a girl right?" Pride asked

"Uhhh yeah" Geo said quickly before running away blushing

-X-

Back at the abandoned factory Cygnus was smirking at Taurus who was growling in anger

"So not only did you lose to MegaGirl maliciously." He mocked "But your human who was a fat kid twice her size couldn't beat her strength?"

"At least my host had meat on his bones" Taurus shot back

"Hey he may have been scrawny but he lasted a lot longer than yours did." Cygnus whipped back

"Quit arguing you two your giving me a headache." A voice interrupted

Cygnus and Taurus turned to see a brown and yellow scale like being, a blue harp with pink flames, a green wolf like being, an orange crab being, a yellow being with two mask one white the other black, a purple being with a snake wrapped around her, and a light yellow being that looked like a head with a green and orange crown

"Libra, Lyra, Wolf, Cancer, Gemini, Ophiuchus, and Crown." Taurus announced "The gangs all here"

"To think that two of the FM kings soldiers could get beaten so easily." Ophiuchus said in disappointment

"If it wasn't for the fact that Omega-Xis is a traitor I'd applause with him teaming with a girl to kick your butt" Lyra added.

"What the hell girls?" Cygnus and Taurus said in unison

"So what do we do know?" Cancer asked "Because it's pretty much clear that we can't fight her head on we have to slow her down somehow."

"Wow cancer that's actually a smart idea." Wolf said surprised Cancer beamed at that praised comment

"I suggest we find suitable host first then we worry about Omega-Xis." Libra suggested the other FM-ians nodded in agreement

-X-

Back with Geo she was heading back home thinking about the battle she looked at her hand as if it was infected while walking

'What was that all about?' She thought 'I never felt anything like that before'

"I'll say kid" Mega said surprising Geo "You were completely different

Geo opened her transer with a fake smile "Mega?"

"Yes?"

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"Sorry" he muttered

Geo entered her house throwing her boots to the side failing to notice a certain pair of familiar blue boots next to hers

"Hey mom I'm home" she announced

"Hello Geo" Hope called back "You better get upstairs quick now"

Geo looked at her quizzically "Why?"

"You got a visitor it wouldn't be nice to keep them now is it?"

Geo went up to her room wondering who would visit her at this time as she got closer she started hearing music coming from her room she opened the door to see a familiar pink/red haired girl sitting on her bed she stopped playing and looked at Geo

"Hi Geo" the girl said sweetly

"Sonia?" Geo said shocked "What are you doing here?"

End of Chapter

**Another chapter up and running. And by far the longest one I ever written figured I start this New Year with a bang. Here we see Geo getting some advice from a family member as well as throwing down with Taurus Fire. Also Geo has a dark moment what's that about?**

**So some of you are a little antsy about me speeding up the relationship between the two girls hopefully my next chapter will satisfy you.**

**Until then I hope you enjoyed it. And have a Happy New Year**


	7. Girl's Day Out

Chapter 7: Girls day out

Where we last left Geo she was face to face with a very surprising guest in her room. She was trying not to blush while Sonia got off her bed and walk towards her.

"Hi Geo sorry for dropping in like this unannounced." She apologized "But I figured I'd surprised you since I haven't seen you in a while."

"No need to apologize it okay." Geo said quickly "Um Sonia not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but how did know where I live I never mentioned my address."

At that point Hope came into the room during their conversation.

"Your mom gave me the address." Sonia answer

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah she gave it to me and said I could visit you at anytime I hope that isn't a problem."

"No that not a problem at all." Geo said while giving her mom a mean glare who said person just brushed it off before walking over to Sonia.

"Hey Sonia wasn't there something you wanted to ask Geo?" Hope reminded teasingly causing Sonia to blush embarrassingly

"Yeah uh Geo I was wondering if you head to New Time Square with me?" Sonia asked

"You mean as in a date?" Geo asked surprised

Sonia nearly fainted as she gave a deeper blush at the word 'date' "N-no not a date just hanging with each other that's all."

Geo was deciding whether or not to accept her invitation or not she didn't want to be rude on one hand on the other she had promise to stay away to sort these unusual feeling. She had a really hard time thinking until she remembered what her aunt had told her earlier today.

'_Don't assume anything just because you have these feelings get to know her more and better to confirm whether you're feeling true love or just a close friendship bond.'_

"Sonia sure I'll go with you." Geo answered

"Thanks Geo" Sonia exclaimed as she hugged her making them both blush.

Hope snickered on how flushed these two were getting "Are you two gonna get going or are you gonna make out?" She teased "Either way I'll be happy."

Sonia let go of quickly while Geo was covering her face with her hands.

"Sonia you want to go now?" Geo asked as she took her hands when she grabbed her the thought that their mind was

'Wow his/her hands is soft' granted that they had gloves on but the fingers by itself felt silk. They stayed like that until Hope started squealing

"Aww Geo you holding hands already let me take a picture." Hope teased pretending to take out her camera function.

Geo screamed as she dragged Sonia downstairs Hope just broke down laughing as she rushed to the door with one last tease "What's wrong shy to be public with your new girlfriend?" she called out which earned a loud bloody murder scream from her daughter as they ran out the house. Hope kept busting a gut as she went to her room to calm herself down.

-X-

Outside Geo and Sonia were walking to the bus stop hand in hand; both of them didn't seem to mind doing it. Sonia still had some leftover blush on her face after what happened while Geo was thinking of ways of her mother meeting with an 'unfortunate' accident. They were both quiet until Geo broke the ice

"Hey Sonia?"

"Yeah Geo?"

"Sorry about my mom she likes to tease me when I bring someone my age home and I act unusually nice towards them."

"Like me"

Geo smiled "Yeah like you"

They got on the bus after a surprisingly quick ride they arrived at New Time Square as soon as they hit the plaza Sonia started dragging Geo towards Nacy's first. Geo protested with all her might not wanting to go in but reluctantly gave into her in the end. As soon Geo opened the door she was tackled by the whole staff of the store who screamed her name with glee. Sonia covered her mouth in shock from the surprise.

"Geo are you alright?" she asked

"I'll be fine" she answered without any breath "Provided the girls get off of me."

The store clerks reluctantly got off of Geo who was sucking air in like crazy.

"Welcome back Geo it's great to see you again." One worker said

"Wow Geo they know you pretty well."

"Of course we do when it comes to fashion Geo's the #1 there is." Another worker added

"Geo you know fashion?"

Geo had bashful look all over her face "N-no I mean I gave suggestions yeah but nothing too big."

"Are you kidding you help with dilemmas such as school proms night club and event ballroom dance how is that not to big?"

Geo blushed 'Great now she'll think I'm weird' she thought

"Wow I guess I better make sure to come to you for advice actually." She said dragging Geo to the changing room "You can give me your opinions on my clothes."

Geo started pleading for the staff to help her but they just wave to her smiling. Once they were out of earshot the girls started talking amongst themselves.

"You think Geo is on a date with her." The worker asked

"Probably Geo is known for her uniqueness." The cashier pointed

"But still Geo a lesbian that seems so unlike her."

"Maybe but then ask yourself does Sonia Strumm know Geo's a girl?"

The girls just sighed as they went back to work. With Geo she was sitting outside the changing room talking with Omega-Xis while waiting for Sonia to change.

"Didn't expect to spend the afternoon with Sonia huh kid?" Mega asked

"I didn't even expect see Sonia period Mega." Geo corrected "I promised myself to stay away from her while I sort these crazy emotions out."

"True but if you remember what you Aunt had said." Mega reminded

"Yeah your right"

"Geo I'm ready" Sonia called

"Let see it"

When Sonia came Geo was blushing madly at the sight. Sonia was wearing a cute little sailor suit with a small hat and tie accessories. Sonia gave a little twirl to show it off then wink at Geo.

"So what do you think?" Sonia asked

"Uh really cute perfect choice for wearing to costume parties." Geo said trying to keep herself calm

Sonia giggled "Thanks

After trying on a few more outfits which earned a few more blush and a slight nosebleed to a pink two-piece swimsuit Sonia had finished her browsing in the store. While walking hand in hand people noticed the two and started whispering among themselves.

"Isn't that Sonia Strumm?" a lady asked

"It is and it looks like she on a date." Another lady replied

"With Geo no way she can't be a lesbian can she?"

"Probably not but then again they could just be hanging out." The lady inquired "Keep in mind other than most girls not a lot of kids Geo's a girl."

"Yeah right about that"

Geo kept hearing the comments and sighed irritated which Sonia obviously heard.

"Something wrong Geo?"

"Nothing that would concerns you . . . yet." Geo muttered the last word "So where do you want to go next?"

Sonia thought for a while then replied "Movies?"

Geo smiled "sounds good"

They went the nearest theaters unknowingly that a certain person was following them. When they got to the ticket counter both were having trouble on what to watch.

"What do you want to watch?" Geo asked

"Uh anything you want." Sonia said

Geo kept browsing the choices until she caught something that sparked her interest "Hm how about Sonic Generations?"

(A/N: Yes I made the recently made Sonic game into a movie the plot is awesome 'nuff said.)

"Yeah okay"

"You two are lucky." The cashier said giving them their tickets "Those were the last two." A lot of people started groaning and complaining when they heard that. After getting their snacks they were about to head into the designated theater until they were stopped by the manger.

"Geo Stelar?" the man asked

"Yes can I help you?" she asked nervous

"Yes you can by giving me a hug."

Geo looked at the man strangely "Do I know you?"

"You really don't remember me?" the man inquired "Here have a closer look."

Geo looked closer and realized "Dan is that you?" The said man nodded as Geo hugged him Sonia looked at the two confusedly

"Do you two know each other?"

Dan nodded still hugging Geo "We sure Geo was known by the adults for 'his' outgoing attitude and for her pranks." Dan then pushed Geo away with a suspicious look on his face. "You're not going to try anything are you?"

"Nope I'll be on my best behavior today plus I'm with Sonia."

"On a date?"

Geo and Sonia looked at each other then away with blushes on their face "It's NOT a DATE!" They both said through gritted teeth

"Sure it isn't" Dan teased "Better get going your movie's starting now you're seeing Sonic Generations right?"

"Oh Crap!"

They rushed inside and got good seats. While watching the movie both were pretty much calm until they brushed each other's hands getting popcorn they blush.

"Sorry please go ahead Sonia" Geo gestured

"Thanks" Sonia replied still having pinks tints of blush all over her face

Towards the ending of the movie Sonia wanting to get a little closer to Geo decided to lean her head on her shoulders. Geo jumped slightly at the sudden act but responded by leaning her head against Sonia's. Mega who was watching the whole scene smiled.

"Geo face the fact you might like this girl." He said to himself "But the question is how long will it have take before you admit it."

After the movie both of them decided on lunch so they went to the food court after getting their pizza they sat down at a booth talking about their daily life.

"So Sonia" Geo started "What's it like being famous?"

"It's okay like I said last time but to tell you the truth it's tiring." Sonia sighed

"What do you mean?"

"Geo having to be chase by paparazzi everyday gets annoying, rehearsing all of my songs in very short deadlines for concerts and the fact I have an annoying manager makes it very hard." Sonia explained "I mean don't get me wrong I love singing for my fans but I just want to have a normal day sometimes like today."

"Wow no wonder you were in the hospital a month ago."

"Yeah and because of that my manager who wanted me to catch up jammed a lot of things in so short amount of times."

"Meaning?"

"I have a lot of crap to do in short periods of times." Sonia answered simply "I'm amazed I got a day off because of that."

Geo gave a sympathetic look "I feel sorry for you"

"No need spending my time with you helps me forget all of that."

Geo rubbed the back of her head blushing bashfully at that comment

"So tell me about yourself Geo what about you?" Sonia asked brimming with curiosity

"What is there to talk about me I'm just your normal average kid who is like everybody else nothing so special about me."

"Hardly"

"What are talking about?"

"Geo you used to do pranks, you know a thing a two about fashion for our age and not to mention the fact you're not going crazy or moreover not even caring about the fact that I'm famous too much really surprised me, you treat me normally something I actually want in a friend; to me that is not average." Sonia explained

"Wow when you put it that way I guess I'm not normal." Geo admitted

"No you're not" Sonia said leaning in closer "You're perfect"

Just as she was about to do something she went pale went she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around praying that it was someone else calling her unfortunately it wasn't. It was her manager with an irritated look on his face.

"Sonia there you are I've been looking all over for you did you forget about the rehearsal you had today?" he reminded

Geo gave her a quizzical look "I thought you said you had a day off today?" she whispered

"I uh well you see" Sonia whispered trying to explain. Chris then noticed Geo next to her then frowned.

"So this is where you were on some stupid date with a pathetic looking boy."

That pissed Geo off "Watch it fatty I ain't the one who's packing on the pound here."

"Kid you need to learn to respect your elders." Chris said as he was about to slap Geo. Just as it was about to connect to Geo's face the was a brief flash and all you see was Golds flat on the floor Geo on top on him one hand holding his arm the other pushing his face into the ground.

"Yeah I'll be sure to do that with someone worth respecting unlike you." Geo said

"Why you-"

"Geo let him go." Sonia pleaded

"What why?"

"Because if you keep that up you'll be charged with assault by him."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Don't try and take his bluff Golds is known for doing things to get what he want please just let him go I don't want you to get into trouble."

Geo growled as she reluctantly let him go the man smirked as he got up "Wise choice"

"Geo just trust me on this" she said winking to her

"Since you followed Sonia's advice I won't do anything to you . . . yet" he muttered the last word as he was brushing himself off "Sonia come on we're leaving."

"Yes WE are"

Sonia brought back her right leg as she charged all of her power into and sent it full force between his legs and into his crown jewels. Chris went wide eyed before giving a piercing high pitched scream and collapsing to the floor holding his now probably busted tenders. All the people especially the men who were watching the scene winced heavily at the harsh treatment Sonia gave him.

"Geo come on" Sonia stated as she grabbed her hands and bolted to the doors. Chris tried to get up after them regardless of the excruciating amount of pain in him; that was a bad choice as the pain shot up tenfold.

"Damn you Sonia" He cursed "I'LL GET YOU!"

Outside Geo and Sonia were breathing heavily after that 50 yard run they had to do to the bus stop.

"I never knew how big this damn place was." Sonia said breathless

"I know" Geo replied before noticing the approaching bus "Alright the bus is here."

Once inside and returning to their normal breathing patterns they sat at the back of the bus Geo looking out the window and Sonia looking at her legs. They were so quiet you only heard to the engine and people having conversations until Geo broke the ice.

"So Sonia want to tell me what was that all about?" Geo inquired

Sonia sighed "All right I'll admit that what I said before wasn't fully true."

"Which part?"

"The day off one" she answered "When I said I was overworked with a lot of things it was true. So much that I couldn't handle it so I snuck away for today."

"And coming to me?"

"You were the only one I could turn to."

"Sonia why didn't you tell me this in the beginning?" Geo asked worriedly

"I didn't want to worry you with my problem."

"Sonia" Geo picked up her hands "No matter what you can always come to me for anything."

Sonia blushed at her kindness "Thanks Geo" she said as she hugged her

The rest of the bus ride went uneventful as they headed home. When they got to their stop it was nighttime as they scanned the area to see if Sonia's manager had beat them here. Granted they already knew that he didn't know where Geo lived but hey better to be safe than sorry. When they saw the coast is clear he rushed towards Geo's house. They entered to see Hope n the kitchen who saw them come in.

"Hi Geo Sonia how was your day?"

"It was . . . interesting" Geo answered

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well-"

Geo and Sonia explained everything that happened including the incident. Hope was quiet as she took it all in.

"Wow I'm sorry for you Sonia."

"It's okay"

"Hey mom can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Hope inquired

"Would it be alright if Sonia stayed with us for a little while?" she asked surprising everyone

"Of course but; May I ask why?"

"Well seeing as Sonia's is not going back to her place in case her manager could stop by she might need a place to stay."

"Geo I can't do accept" Sonia was cut off by her Geo's finger on her lips

"I insist"

Hope saw this and smiled "Of course I understand you can stay in our guest room." She said "But promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"I don't hear any funny noises coming from either room and pants are to be worn at all times." She teased

While Sonia who was blushing at that request Geo slowly got up from the chair and went up stairs left eye twitching. Sonia and Hope looked at each other confused before hearing one loud muffled scream coming from Geo's room. After they ate dinner Geo was changing into her pajamas when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sonia"

Geo wide eyed as she ran to the closet "Come in."

Sonia came in wearing white under shirt and pink panties with a heart in the middle of it. She looked around wondering where Geo was

"Geo where are you?"

"In the closet I'm changing." She called

Sonia wondered why Geo would need to hide from her but shrugged it off.

"Hey Geo?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to say thanks for doing this for me." She said "It's nice to know that I have someone I can trust with my problems."

Geo stayed quiet for a little while as she finished changing

"No problem glad I could help." She answered back finally

"Also I want to tell you that-"Sonia stopped herself suddenly

"What?"

"N-nothing it's nothing important it can wait good night." She said heading towards the door

"Good Night" Geo called back

When Sonia left the room Geo emerged from the closet in a short sleeve midnight blue shirt with her star insignia on the left side of the shirt and mini shorts with the same star pattern all over.

"Trust huh?" she muttered as she climb onto her bed "Sonia can trust me with her problems yet I can't even tell her my secret."

She looked out the window to and saw her reflection as she went from sad to determined

"That's it tomorrow Sonia I'll tell you everything."

End of Chapter

**Another chapter for my readers not as long as my previous one sorry just had a slow mind writing this what with going back to school and all. In this one is Geo and Sonia's day out *Cough* Date *Cough*. I hope this one is more satisfying for you yet somehow this feels a little rushed to, but whatever it could be just me. Keep in mind I never meant to rush it in the beginning when they met. In the next chapter a lot of tensions between the two and a certain FM-ian joins the scene. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time.**


	8. Heartbreaking Past

Chapter 8: Heartbreaking Past

Were we last left Geo before she went to sleep, she had finally decided to tell Sonia everything about her in the morning. We now see her in the shower deep in thought.

'My God could life get any more complicated?' she mentally screamed 'First I meet an alien who's being vague with my father's whereabouts, I am secretly MegaGirl and I'm falling for a girl; man all of this is happening to quickly.'

While she was finishing up a still tired Sonia was sluggishly walking to the bathroom rubbing her eye. Assuming no one was in there being that she didn't hear anything she opened the door. Just as she was about to brush her teeth with one of the spare toothbrush Hope had given her Geo was about to step out of the shower when she saw Sonia in front of her.

"OH CRAP SONIA!"

Said girl turned her to see a bright red Geo hiding behind the shower curtains, it took a few second to click in before she started blushing as well.

"GEO!" she screamed as she covered her eyes "Sorry I thought it was empty I should've knocked."

"No I should have locked the door when I came in here." She apologized as she grabbed a towel

"Uh let me leave so you can finish I'm in the guest bedroom."

Sonia raced out of the room in a heartbeat. Geo sighed 'That was close and embarrassing she nearly found me out in a way I never would have wanted.' She thought as she dried herself off.

When she exited the bathroom Hope came up the stairs with a concerned look on her face "I heard noise is everything alright?"

"Oh everything is fine except for the fact Sonia almost saw me naked." Geo expressed the last part through gritted teeth

"Oh that's all?" Hope asked oblivious to her daughter's embarrassment

"That's all?" Geo repeated "Mom I'm pretty sure I just said that Sonia nearly saw my rack to which may point out?"

She grabbed a firm handful of her huge *ahem* 'assets' "Are inhumanely large for a girl my age."

"1) be proud of that gene the woman in my side of the family are known for these." Hope said gesturing to her breast "2) you brought it on yourself because you never lock the door."

"Touché"

"So what's on the agenda today?"

Geo started heading towards her room with her mom following her "I'm going to take Sonia to AMAKEN to meet Aaron."

"I see what else?" Hope pressed

"Well I'm going to tell her everything once I'm there."

"Are you don't you think it's a little early to do that?" Hope implied

"I know but at this point I know how I feel it's how Sonia will react and think when I tell her that's got me worried." Geo answered putting on her clothes

"Well no matter what happens I'll be there for you all the way." Hope assured

Geo smiled as she went to Sonia's room and knocked on her door

"Yes?" a voice called out

"It's Geo I came to tell you that you can use the bathroom now." Geo called back

"Okay thanks"

Sonia headed towards the bathroom face still a little red from what happened but she relaxed as soon as she got in the shower. As the water started hitting her she sighed in relaxation and even though it wasn't a high class spa or something taking a warm shower without the worry of being rushed sure felt like it.

"This is what I needed I need to thank Geo again for letting me stay here need to do something for him, and I think I got it."

She finished her daily routine as she headed to her room. As she finished putting on her usual attire she headed downstairs seeing Geo inhaling a huge stack of pancakes.

"You always eats this much?" Sonia asked surprising Geo who started choking

Hope who saw that ran to help her and started giving the Heimlich maneuver, after a while of not getting anywhere she made a desperate attempt by wrapping her right leg around her daughter's stomach and positioned her head towards the garbage disposal.

"Fire in the hole." She called

She squeezed Geo's stomach tightly which caused the said girl to spit out the chewed food launching it into the disposal. Sonia could only clap in amazement at what just happened. Geo coughed a little bit before receiving a slap to the back of the head.

"OW what was that for?" She cried

"I keep telling you not to jam food in your mouth look at what happened!" Hope snapped back

"You saved me from choking and you reprimand me for it?"

"Well maybe if you at your food slowly you wouldn't choke and I wouldn't have to yell at you for it."

Sonia who was watching the argument continue on went to the table helped herself to her share. After she finished her food she saw that they were still arguing. She turned to the clock which read 9:15.

'They've been at this for an hour.' She thought

She tried intervening but had no luck after trying multiple attempts to stop them she nearly gave up before thinking of something. She went through her mini bag that she kept on her waist as she found an air horn. She shook it vigorously and pointed it at Geo and Hope she covered one of her ears and closed her eyes

"Sorry" she said then pressed down hard letting out a huge eardrum bursting noise.

Both girls clutched their now ringing ears and faced Sonia with a pissed look and shouted "WHAT THE HELL SONIA?"

"Sorry but you were going at it for about an hour." Sonia defended

"My Bad" Geo said then turned to her mom "I'm sorry"

"It's okay; better finish your cold breakfast you got a big day ahead of you." Hope stated

Geo inhaled the last of her food in a heartbeat and left the house with Sonia in tow as they were heading for AMAKEN via bus Sonia leaned her head again on Geo's head who this time gladly accepted it.

"Geo thanks again for letting me stay with you."

"Like I said it's no problem I knew if it was me you'd help me in a heartbeat."

Sonia gave a beaming smile as she nodded. A few minutes had gone by and they had already reached their destination. While walking inside they were heading for Aaron's lab. Once there they saw Boreal working on some schematics for an invention until he saw the two girls.

"Ah Geo it's nice to see you again." The man greeted then he notices Sonia "And Sonia Strumm here as well this is a nice surprise"

"Hey Boreal" Geo greeted with a hug "Sonia this Aaron Boreal an old family friend of my dad."

"Nice to meet you" he said offering a handshake which Sonia accepted

"What brings you two here?" the man asked sitting down

"Well Sonia is staying with me for a little bit while getting to know me better, so I figured I bring her to the place I usually come to for peace and quiet." Geo explained

"So this is like some kind of-" Aaron didn't finish due to the sound a fist hitting the table making a small crater with a sickening cracking sound. He looked up slowly to see a dark aura around her while her face was shrouded only showing demonic red eyes.

"Go ahead say it; say what I think you're going to say. Don't think I won't your fat self across the room" Geo warned

"Uh some … kind of . . . tour about your life?" Boreal saved himself but just barely still a slight scared of Geo

She went from angry to happy "Yeah something like that" then she turned to face Sonia "Sonia could you meet me on the roof in a few minutes I need to talk to you about something important."

Sonia was wondering what Geo wanted to asked her but nodded in agreement. Geo then ran towards the back door leaving to the two people alone. Sonia looked at Boreal shaking her head in disappointment the said man noticed this.

"What?"

"You have no sense of backbone do you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"How could you let yourself get intimidated by Geo?" Sonia asked teasingly

Boreal blushed bashfully as he laughed sheepishly "Yeah you see when it Geo's family their known for the aggressive anger. So whenever there pissed I do whatever I can to keep them sane to say the least."

"Wow something else I learned about Geo he's so full of mysterious things isn't he?" Sonia beamed

"Yeah he is kind of ironic really"

Sonia looked at the man quizzically "What do you mean?"

"Before, Geo used to be so closed up to himself and away from other people because of his past." Boreal explained

"What happened to him?"

"It happened a few years ago; Geo's father Kelvin Stelar was an astronaut who led a group of people on a space station known as PEACE. Originally we had found a mysterious EM-wave broadcast from a distant planet Kelvin had gone to explore and as well form a BrotherBand with it."

"BrotherBand?" Sonia inquired

"It's this special link between people who have a great relationship with each other." Aaron explained "I'm surprised you haven't heard of it."

"Well thanks to my manager I never got around to finding out." Sonia sighed "Anyway please continue"

"Anyway" Boreal trailed on "When we came across the broadcast we were hoping for the best outcome unfortunately we were wrong; an explosion had occurred in the space station that took it and everyone out along with it. No bodies were found but we assumed the worst when we couldn't anything for a few days. Out of all the families that were torn from Geo's was destroyed by it."

"What happened to him?" Sonia asked grieve-stricken for Geo

"He slowly but surely stopped going to school to a point where he didn't care about it anymore. Then Geo rarely left the house. The only time he does is to look at the sky or come here." Aaron finished leaning back in his chair

Sonia just sat back in her chair in disbelief she couldn't believe all this happened in Geo's past "I . . . just . . . don't know what to say. I mean Geo is always carefree and act like nothing is ever wrong with him I never knew he held this from me."

"When it comes to things like this Geo tends keeps it to himself; either because he doesn't want to worry anyone or because he's still in denial." Boreal explained

"What do you mean denial?"

"Geo keeps thinking that Kelvin isn't dead he believes that he's still out there somewhere in space. He becomes very sensitive when people say he's dead."

"Geo" Sonia whispered

"But Geo isn't alone about that feeling because personally I don't believe he's dead either." Aaron said bluntly surprising Sonia "It's feels like it's kind of my fault that he disappeared so until I see solid proof that he really is gone I keep working hard to find him myself."

"You sound dedicated to this." Sonia implied

"Yeah I guess I mean if there was the slightest chance that someone close to you was alive wouldn't you do anything to see them again?"

Sonia looked down at her lap sad expression all over her face "Yeah . . . I guess I would." She got up and went through the back door in silence. Aaron looked at her as she left and gave a worried look.

"I hope it wasn't anything I said."

Sonia opened the door to see Geo leaning on the bar fence looking up at the sky. Geo noticed her and turned around to say something but Sonia cut her off by hugging her surprisingly.

"Uh thanks but what was that for?" she asked a little confused

"I just wanted to hug you Geo that's all." She said sticking her tongue out playfully then stared at the sky "The sky looks beautiful huh?"

"Yeah you could just forget all your problems here."

"Yeah" Sonia then looked at Sonia "Hey Geo who was your dad?"

Geo was taken aback by the question "Why do you want to know?"

"Well I still want to get to know you better anyway I can."

Geo sighed and stared upward "Well where can I start; my dad was as good as he could be. He always put other people first, always knew how to brighten the mood anywhere. And he knew how to make me laugh. He was basically the best dad I could ever ask for."

"Wow" Sonia said in awe

"What about you what about your life and how did you get into singing?" Geo asked sitting down

Sonia sat down next to her bringing her knees to her chin and wrapping her arms around them "Uh well my life isn't as great as you think." Sonia started

"I doubt it could beat my past." Geo implied

'Oh I think it could.' She thought "Before my life as a singer I used to live with my mother who was constantly weak and sick we never had a lot but we always got by. Mainly because of mom going to the hospital a lot. It really tore me apart to see my mom in bed each day with no sign of change to her condition."

Geo was surprised no shocked to hear that. She couldn't find the words to describe it as Sonia continued on.

"It was really frustrating not being able to do much to help her so I came up with many things to help pass the time. And that's when singing came into the fray. I sang about many things you name it from the summer to flowers in the end it made my mom happy. Together we wrote many songs and sang everyday you could literally forget about her illness that she was so happy."

"Sonia…" Geo whispered

"Then one day there was an audition went out that was sponsored by T.V. station. My mom said I had a natural born talent and that I should give it a try; that when she bought me this guitar." She said holding her said instrument close to her "Wanting to make her happy I went and sang my heart out and out of all of them they chose me boy was my mom excited for me. Before I knew it I made my first debut and my career took off. With each song I made sure to sing my hardest so I can make my mom proud."

"Wow" Geo uttered speechless "And your mom now?"

Sonia gave a solemn smile as she pointed to the sky; Geo caught what she was meaning and gave a condolence look towards her "Two months after my debut." Sonia mused

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be because even though she's passed on she'll always be with me." She said putting her right hand over her heart "Always remember this Geo no matter who's gone or passed on as long as you keep them in your heart they'll always be with you."

Geo gave a small smile as she pulled Sonia into a hug this time who which gladly accepted it. They stayed like that until Geo's transer started ringing. She answered to see Aaron on the line

"Hey Aaron what's up?" she greeted

"Hey Geo do you by chance know a Chris Golds?" Boreal asked, Sonia froze when he said that name

"Uh no?" She lied nervously "Why?"

"Because he's going around the courtyard asking for you and Sonia." He replied

"COURTYARD?" the nearly screamed loudly in unison

They scrambled to the other side of the fence to see the said man asking a person who assumingly knew where the two girls are. They duck back away from the fence before they were spotted.

"How did he find us?" Sonia asked frantically

"Calm down he's could be just passing by, it's not like he really knows where we are right?" She questioned as she looked back. She wide eyed when Chris started walking towards the building. She turned back and faced Sonia

"Okay now you can panic." She said with a sweatdrop

"Great what are we going to do?" Sonia said worriedly

"Sonia are you okay you're making the man look like a sadist."

"Because sometimes he acts like one." Sonia stated "One minute he acts like a greedy dictator something I can handle the next he'll act like a crazed man who'll do whatever he want if he doesn't get his way."

"Oh FAN-tastic" Geo breath before walking to the mini flower bed "Okay Sonia I got an idea but it's going to be a little cold and a little dirty."

"Anything"

"Alright first help me move this" She said gesturing to the flower bed. As they moved them there revealed to be an air vent entrance. Geo opened it and smiled "Yes it's big enough."

Sonia looked at her confusedly "What's big enough?"

"The vent you can climb inside and take it all the way to the first floor." She instructed "Don't worry there all slanted so you don't have to worry about falling."

Sonia nodded in understanding as she climbed inside but before that she looked back at Geo "What about you."

"I'm going to have a little talk with your 'manager' keep him distracted long enough for you to get out and grab a bus." Geo replied

"Okay good luck . . . wait one more thing: How do you know where the vents connect?" Sonia implied

"Uh best save for next time now come on." Geo said pushing her in a shutting it. She stayed there as the thumping grew fainter.

Inside the building storming around was a royally pissed Golds. He was searching high and low for Sonia and to say he wasn't happy about it was an understatement. He climbed the stairs and reached Aaron's office where he saw Geo sitting on a chair feet crossed and on the desk looking at a book pretending to read it. Geo gazed at the man eyes lowered mischievously grinning innocently. She closed the book dramatically and threw it on the desk.

"Hello Golds" Geo said smoothly "What a surprise to see you here."

"Cut the crap kid you know why I'm here." Chris gritted

"No actually I don't know I'm really surprised to see you here. And up and moving at that." Geo said as she scanned him up and down "I thought that boot to the jewels would leave incapacitated for like a few days."

"Well when it comes to my early retirement package I'll basically just about anything." Chris stated

Geo gave a weird look "Early Retirement Package?"

With Sonia she was crawling through the vent slightly wincing at the cold as she rubbed her arms from time to time "Man Geo wasn't kidding when he said it would be cold it seem like the A.C. could run to run on non-stop."

She kept crawling until she heard Geo's voice

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN RETIREMENT PACKAGE?"_

Curious as to what was going on she crawled towards Geo's voice to see her face to face with Golds. She made should to keep herself quiet so she wouldn't expose herself as she listened to the conversation.

"Just like I said ERP." He enunciated the initials "You see when I started working with Sonia I wasn't always this good looking. I lived in the slums struggling to survive, I owed money to a lot of people you wouldn't even dared look at wrong. Basically I was desperate before Sonia came into the picture."

Geo and Sonia kept quiet throughout the story as she got up and stood face to face across Golds.

"When she debut her first song I made over 10 million in profit at first I thought I couldn't believe it but then I knew it could work into my favor."

"What do you mean?" Geo inquired

"With her talents let's just say Sonia made a charitable donation." Chris smirked "Thanks to her I paid off everyone I owed and started living the suite life. And the best part she doesn't know."

"Wait you lost me how could she make a donation yet not know about it?" Geo questioned

"I said she made a donation I never said that she gave it to me willingly."

Geo looked at the floor confused by what he meant until she went wide eyed and gasp in shock while Chris chuckled "That's right Geo: Embezzlement"

"You took money from her why?" She asked shocked

"Let me ask you this: If someone handed you the goose who laid the golden eggs wouldn't you take advantage of this?" Chris mused "To me Sonia is my Golden Goose who I plan to keep locked up until I'm satisfied."

"It's like you don't even care about her."

"No fucking shit I don't care about Sonia. She's just my personal bank to me." Golds replied bluntly "To which I'm going keep embezzling money until I withdraw my substantial amount."

"And Sonia what are you going to do to her after you've finished." Geo snarled slightly

"I'll just toss her aside like an old toy."

Sonia felt like crying she couldn't believe what she was hearing this whole time Chris was stealing the money from under her nose and she didn't even know. She started to crawl away tears streaming until she found the exit. Once there she bashed it open with her legs and dropped to the floor running out the door. Outside she was on the bench crying to her heart's content

"Something the matter dear?" a voice called out

Sonia jerked her head up to see Lyra floating in front of her "Who're you?"

"Someone who has been called by the sadness in your heart and came to comfort you." Lyra answered "There is something troubling you is there not?"

Back with Geo and company Mega had felt an uneasy presence one that he knew all too well 'Kid I hate to bother you right now but we got a problem here.'

'As in?'

'The FM-ian type'

'Here?'

'Yes'

Geo sighed exasperated as he looked at Golds then started walking towards the roof. Chris looked at her bewildered "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the roof I need some air." Geo answered simply

"Okay well then I hope you don't mind if I follow you." Chris stated skeptically

"Fine by me I'm not hiding anything from you."

They went upstairs while Golds was walking around searching for anything Geo was using her visualizers to scan for the mysterious being. While looking she had noticed Sonia at the courtyard looking at the roof eyes shrouded with a small frown. Geo was worried that she could be spotted by Golds and wondering why she wasn't going anywhere. Chris was wondering what Geo was looking at then went wide eyed.

"SONIA!" he screamed then started running downstairs. Geo started to run after him but was stopped by Mega

"What are you doing Mega?"

"Kid something's not right with Sonia." Mega stated

"What do you mean?" She inquired

"Now call me crazy but is she smirking?"

Geo looked towards Sonia and true to his word Sonia was smirking as Chris was approaching her. Chris had a royally pissed off look on his face there was going to be hell to pay starting with Sonia.

"Young lady you got a lot of explaining to do!" He shouted receiving no response from Sonia "Well I'm waiting."

". . ."

"ANSWER ME!"

-X-

_Sonia was face to face with Lyra who seemed somewhat comforting to her._

"_What bothering you child?" Lyra asked_

"_My manager he's been taking advantage of me since I started my career and I never knew." She replied boiling in anger_

"_Do you wish to get back at him?"_

"_More than anything I'm tired of his constant demands."_

_Lyra smirked "Then join with me and I'll solve all of your problems. Do we have a deal?"_

_Sonia looked down then smiled "Deal"_

-X-

"I'm done. . ." Sonia muttered

". . . What?"

"I said I'm done." She repeated louder "I'm through with you and know I'm going to do something about it."

"Oh yeah and how do you plan on doing that?"

"This" She raised her transer in the air "Denpa Henkan Sonia Strumm On Air!"

She was engulfed in pink and white light surprising Chris and shocking Geo.

"No" Geo mused "Not her anyone but her."

When the light cleared it showed Sonia vaguely similar to Geo's style. She had a white skin tight body suit. She had a two piece clothing armor training bra like Geo's but instead of a star it was a heart. She wore a short with and attachable and detachable skirt on it with white line running on the edges. Her hair went from pink to blond as she got a pink headband that had light blue visor with a mini microphone attached to it hanging next to her mouth. She had knee high low heeled pink boots that were whit tipped. And to top it off she had a blue guitar with a little face on it. She faced a now trembling Chris Golds

"W-what is this?" he stuttered

"REVENGE!" Sonia screamed as she ran her pick through the guitar strings

End of Chapter

**Wow I'm late sorry it took so long to update damn midterms keeping me busy. Anyways chapter 8 to all my faithful readers. In this one we learn about Sonia's sad past and we see Chris for the monster he truly is. I was previously going to add the battle to it but I figured this would be a good place to stop. Also not a lot of tension between our main characters but a lot of sympathy between them. **

**So as usual I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Until next time**


	9. Emotions

Chapter 9: Emotions

Where we last left Geo and co. she had just witness something that she wished she would never see. Sonia had transformed with an FM-ian.

"No no no; why her?" she pleaded

"Kid focus we got to stop her." Mega stated

"Right: Denpa Henkan Geo Stelar On Air!" she shouted transforming the MegaGirl

Down with Sonia she was walking slowly towards a trembling Chris who was backing up into a wall

"S-stay back" He ordered/begged

"Look at you so high and mighty a second now you're on the ground begging for mercy." She pointed out coldly as she was ready to strum her guitar "Farewell Chris Golds you will not be missed."

Just as she was about to strum it she was cut off by pillars of energy blast in front of her creating a smoke wall. While busy coughing MegaGirl swooped down and grabbed Chris by the back of his jacket. They then moved away from the situation.

"Oh man MegaGirl thanks for the save." Chris praised earning a frowned glare from Geo

"I didn't save out of the kindness of my heart." She replied bluntly "I only did it so I could deal with problem at hand without having to worry about you getting caught in the crossfire."

"Whatever, oh man I think I pissed my pants." Chris said a little petrified

Geo gave a horrified look "Aw dude you're disgusting." She stated before noticing that he was out cold "Great and now he fainted."

MegaGirl set him down then noticed a pile of rope and the broadcast tower. She looked at each one of the items then at Chris and smiled devilishly. Meanwhile with Sonia she was clearing out the smoke to see that Chris had disappeared

"Where did he go?" She spat then a buster shot whizzed by her head. She whipped her head around to see MegaGirl arm transformed in her megabuster pointed at her "MegaGirl what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious I'm here to stop you." She replied bluntly "Now what are you doing?"

"I'm tying up loose ends. I'm tired of my manger taking advantage of me so I'm putting an end to it."

"By killing him Sonia?" She stated lowering her buster "Because by going through with it you'll be even worse than him."

"You don't know what he's done to me." She defended "If you did you'd actually justify what I'd be doing."

"You don't know that, you're letting your anger get the best of you and it's clouding your judgment."

"I know you're worried about me but don't be." Sonia assured "I'm just doing this until I get what I want and then I'll stop."

Sonia started flying away from AMAKEN until a series of light blue meteors soared up in front of her cutting off her path. She turned around to see MegaGirl with her right fist slammed into the ground. Geo looked back up into Sonia.

"Sorry Sonia but I can't let you leave."

"If you won't leave me alone…" She started as she disappeared and reappeared behind Geo "…Then you leave me no choice."

MegaGirl couldn't react in time as she was blasted by a musical note sending her flying into a wall creating a huge crater. Sonia walked up to her smiling.

"If you thought my Shock Note was bad then you're gonna love this." She stated strumming her guitar "Machine Gun String!"

As soon as she played her instrument a series of guitar strings came out and towards Geo binding her. Sonia pulled the strings lifting MegaGirl into the air and slamming her into the ground on the other side of the courtyard making her cry out in pain. Then she lifted her up and sent more shock notes towards Geo crashing it into her back sending her into the ground with a sickening thud. To finish it Sonia used machine gun strings one more time catching her; she twirled her strings spinning MegaGirl and sending her flying into one of the AMAKEN window destroying the environment maliciously.

(A/N: O.O; Wow if I keep using AMAKEN as a battlefield it's going to be destroyed in no time.)

-X-

At the abandoned warehouse the FM-ians who saw what just happened were… well to say they were shocked would have been an understatement. All of their expressions except for Ophiuchus seemed like she was smirking was: O_O;

"She makes fighting MegaGirl look easy." Cancer stated breaking the silence

"Not to mention that she makes Taurus and Cygnus' strength look pathetic." Wolf added

Cygnus: Why not kick while we're down. T.T;

Taurus: Screw you overgrown dog. T-T;

". . . Are you two crying?" Ophiuchus asked

-X-

Back with Sonia she jumped into the building and walked over the bruised hero. She lifted her head and whispered into her ear softly "I don't want to hurt you so please just… stay out of my way."

She set her down and walked back to the broken window but not before stealing one final glance at Geo. "And one more thing I'm not Sonia any more you can call me: HarpNote."

She put her Lyra guitar who was smirking on her back as she disappeared in a beam of pink light. MegaGirl who transformed back into Geo rolled over facing the window. She forced to get up clutching her left side in pain as she leaned herself against the wall. Mega came out of the transer looking at Geo concerned.

"Kid are you alright?" he asked receiving pained nod yes "What happened with you?"

Geo gave a confused look "What do you mean?"

"That's not like you to get taken down so easily."

"S-she just caught me off guard that's all." Geo defended

"No she didn't with Cygnus I could understand because it was your first battle but since then you've learned from that over the time." He stated harshly "You've been holding back haven't you?"

". . ."

Mega sighed "Geo I know you have feelings for Sonia but you've gotta focus. If we don't stop HarpNote she may do something terrible later on."

Geo stayed quiet before getting face full of determination "You're right I have been holding back. It just… she's had been in so much pain all her life I just don't want to add anything to it."

"I know kid that's why we got to stop as soon as possible."

She transformed back into MegaGirl and left AMAKEN and after Sonia

'I'll help you Sonia I promise.'

-X-

Meanwhile at the Satella Police station Bob Copper was going through his paperwork while trying to figure MegaGirl's origins.

"MegaGirl you appear right when these incidents occurred." He said to himself "Just who are you?"

He was brought out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing "Hello? Yes this is Bob Copper."

"Hello Bob" greeted an anonymous voice

"Huh who is this?" he demanded

"My name is not important." The voice stated "I've noticed in your files that you have a certain liking to a Chris Golds what crimes has he been committed for?"

"He's been arrested for fraud and grand larceny." Bob replied

"I see" the voice mused

"You know I should be the one asking questions here as in who are you?" Bob demanded

"Who me? Oh no one special just someone who has information on Golds latest crime."

"What? Well what is it?"

"Go to AMAKEN and learn everything." And with that the mysterious person hung up.

Bob was a little suspicious at the mysterious tip from the anonymous caller but shrugged it off if it was going to help catch Golds. He grabbed some officers and started towards AMAKEN.

-X-

Back with HarpNote she was gliding around searching for her now ex-manager. She was still a little awe struck at her new powers but kept it hidden. So was so focused on her task she didn't noticed the surprise attack that bludgeoned into her back sending into a building roof. She rubbed her head as she glanced at the hovering MegaGirl in front of her.

"MegaGirl I thought I said to stay away from what I was doing." She stated

"And leave you do what you whatever you want to Chris not going to happen." Geo started "Sonia this is not like you; you're just letting your emotions get the best of you."

"You're still preaching that?" She spat "Because all it's doing is just irritating me"

"I don't want to fight you." She stated while taking out megabuster "But I will if I have to too."

Taking that statement as a sign HarpNote twirled her guitar and strummed it summoning two stereos that unleashed a barrage of shock notes. MegaGirl retaliated back by firing her rapid shot back and running away from the shock notes. Before any shots could get to HarpNote she disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Geo asked alert

"Kid she's above you." Mega warned

Not being need to be told twice she charged her fist and slammed it to the ground. As Sonia appeared in the air she was greeted by the Rokouha meteors heading towards her. She tried dodging them and blocking it with her guitar. MegaGirl snuck behind and blasted her in the back. HarpNote slammed it to roof with a sickening thud causing Geo to wince at the sight. She landed to check on Sonia to see her out cold and sighed in relief.

"Finally it's over." She breathed then gave a quizzical look "Wait a minute… something's not right."

"Huh what do you mean?" Mega asked

"On HarpNote's guitar I noticed a microphone attached to it. Now it's not there." She explained while pointing to the guitar

"It's probably nothing I mean it's just a microphone."

"Yeah you're probably right." She breathed "Or…"

She grabbed her saber and raised it above her head to block the attack from Harpnote's glowing pink one edge saber. She pushed her back causing HarpNote to skid her boots along the ground.

"Maybe I wasn't just being paranoid." Geo finished

"Wow you really stepped up since our last encounter." Sonia praised "Still that's not going to help you."

"Oh you've got to be kidding a saber; since when did singers start using sabers?" she whined before looking at Sonia "If you're going to start a fight with via saber you might as well quit now because we know who'll win."

"Do we?" she asked getting into a battle stance "Do we really?"

Both fighters charged and clashed sabers they parried and attempted to slash at each other when the saw an opening. Sonia kicked Geo square in her chest making her slam into the wall. Before MegaGirl could rebound back she was caught again by Harpnote's machine gun strings.

"I hope you realized that you brought this on yourself." She said pulling the strings tightening its grip on MegaGirl "Any last words?"

"Yeah" she said trying to get free "What would your mom think of you right now?"

Sonia went wide eyed as she started trembling "W-what?"

"Your mom she was a nice kind-hearted person who would be proud of you no matter what right?" she started "How would she reacted she saw you acting this way?"

Sonia just stood frozen as if time just stopped. She looked at MegaGirl then at her guitar before gasping in shock and disgust "What have I done?"

She let go of MegaGirl and dropped to her knees breaking down crying. MegaGirl rushed over and kneed down towards HarpNote; she wrapped her arm around her and held her close while she continued crying in her arms.

"I am so sorry I-I just I'm sorry." She apologize between sobs

Geo just kept quiet while she held her close and rubbed her back. Lyra was just staring at the scene slightly confused

"Mega what is going on here?" she asked

"This is what humans call an emotional breakdown Lyra." He answered "Apparently Sonia is taking in on what MegaGirl said into consideration."

"… Is that why she's starting to reject me?" she asked noticing the glowing emitting from her and Sonia

"Yeah it is… Do you approve of what you're doing?"

"What?"

"Taking advantage of people who really have problem in their life just to get to me." He replied "I mean I could expect this from the others because they follow the king and sort of have a grudge against me, but you. Honestly I expected you of all people to be better than this."

Lyra was quiet after what Mega said he was right despite it being the king's orders she can't follow through with this. She turned her back to Mega "When Sonia wakes up tell her I'm sorry."

And with that she left causing Sonia to revert back to normal out cold. Lyra floated in front of Geo who was staring back at her. They remained like that for a few more seconds before Lyra flew away. Once out of sight Geo sighed as she picked Sonia up bridal style and started walking back to AMAKEN via waveroad.

"Mega are future battles going to get this… difficult to handle?" she asked "Because if so I'm not sure how I'm going to handle this next time."

"I don't kid." Mega mused "I just don't know."

-X-

Back at AMAKEN Sonia started to stirred up from her sleep. As soon as she opened her eyes she saw Geo with a worried expression on her face which turned to relief.

"Sonia your awake." She exclaimed

"Geo what happened?" she asked groggily

"You mean you don't remember?"

"I remember crawling through the vent that you showed me, and then I had overheard your conversation with Golds and also what his true intention with me really was." She remembered

"Wait you heard us talking?" Geo asked Sonia nodded

So that's the reason she did what she did. She overheard and wanted to get revenge. Sonia sat up and looked around confusedly

"By the way where is Golds?"

Geo grinned widely "Oh he's hanging out somewhere around here wanna go see? It's hilarious."

Sonia looked at her dumbfounded at what she meant by that.

-X-

Up on the tower Chris started to wake up he was a little lost at where he was before going wide eyed. He struggled to free himself from the ropes when he heard two familiar voices laughing. He looked down to see Geo smiling innocently mischievous and Sonia taking pictures.

"Yo Golds" Geo snickered "How's it 'hanging'"

"Why you get me down from here!" Golds yelled

"Mm how about say please." Sonia asked

"How about you let me go now!"

"We won't get you down." Geo started before pointing to the SP behind her "But they will."

"What are they doing here?" Chris questioned

"Oh why don't you ask Detective Copper I'm sure he has your answer for you."

The said man stepped forward "Chris Golds you are under arrest for financial embezzlement."

Chris went wide eyed then started smirking "Oh yeah with what proof Copper?"

As if on cue every P.A system started turned on playing the recorded conversation between Geo and Chris. After it finished Sonia looked back up to the fat EX-manager.

"I'm just your personal bank to you huh?"

"Well detective how's that for evidence?" Geo asked

"More than enough to put him away for a long time." Copper stated "Men get him down from there."

Chris just went completely pale she couldn't believe that this was happening. As he was being handcuffed he walked past the two girls they stepped in front of him. He looked at him bewildered

"What do you want now?"

"We just want to give you a little parting gift." Sonia answered

"Which is?" he inquired

Sonia and Geo looked at each other before grinning sadistically. They held hands as they each brought a leg back and sent it full force to the man's crown jewels for the last time. The impact was so sickening and loud you could swear you something pop. Chris went wide eyed and gave a high pitched screech while the two officers holding him winced and took him away. The rest including Bob back away slowly from the two girls before heading to the car.

"Well it looks like my work here is done." Bob stated "Geo if you ever need me just call."

And with that he left the two kids waved goodbye to him and the fat waste of space until they were out of sight. Once gone Geo looked at Sonia

"Well it seems your problem with Golds is finally over." Geo said receiving a huge grateful hug from Sonia

"Geo thank you so much!" she exclaimed

"Hey I did what I felt was right; you have no right to be treated that way."

"Seriously thank you for everything." Sonia said "If it wasn't for you I never would've known all this was going on. You saved me."

Geo laughed bashfully "Well I wouldn't exactly say 'save'" she stated "So what are you going to do now?"

Sonia started and smiled back at him "You'll see"

-X-

In another part of town a shadow figure standing in the alleyway twirling a wave scanner watching the world go on until a certain yellow FM-ian showed up.

"So how did the battle between MegaGirl and HarpNote go?" the MF asked

"Apparently she was either forced out by the girl she took over or gave up on her own either way she lost." Gemini W stated

"So what do you want to do Gemini want to take a shot at her now?" the figured question

"We still need to maintain our appearance with the others but other than that when we get a chance we'll strike." G.B replied

"Alright for now let's get out of here."

As soon as the figure said that they disappeared in a wave of yellow light.

-X-

Three days have passed since Chris' had been arrested. Sonia was finally free to live her life peacefully. And the first thing she was going to do was to retire from singing surprising Geo at first; but in the end was able to understand why. At the vista point there was a stage set up and everyone who was able to get tickets came to the retirement concert. They cheered as soon as soon as Sonia came on stage.

"Welcome everyone to my last concert." She started as she took out her guitar "I hope you enjoy it."

*Song Starts*

Now that you're out of my life

I'm so much better

You thought that I'd be weak without you

But I'm stronger

You thought I'd be broke without you

But I'm richer

You thought I'd be sad without you

I laugh harder

You thought I wouldn't grow without you

Now I'm wiser

Thought that I'd helpless without you

But I'm smarter

You thought that I'd be stressed without you

Now I'm chillin

You thought I wouldn't sell without you

Sold 9 million

*Chorus*

I'm a Survivor

I'm not gonna give up

I'm not gonna stop

I'm gonna work harder

I'm a Survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on surviving

I'm a survivor

I'm not gonna give up

I'm not gonna stop

I'm gonna work harder

I'm a survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on surviving

*End Chorus*

Thought I couldn't breathe without you

I'm inhaling

You thought you couldn't see without you

Perfect Vision

You thought I couldn't last without you

But I'm lasting

You thought that I would die without you

But I'm living

Thought that I would fail without you

But I'm on top

Though it would be over by now

But it won't stop

Thought that I would self destruct

But I'm still here

Even in my years to come

I'm still gonna be here

*Chorus*

I'm a Survivor

I'm not gonna give up

I'm not gonna stop

I'm gonna work harder

I'm a Survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on surviving

I'm a survivor

I'm not gonna give up

I'm not gonna stop

I'm gonna work harder

I'm a survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on surviving

*End Chorus*

I wishing you the best

Pray that you are blessed

Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gonna blast you on the radio

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gonna lie on you and your family

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gonna hate on you in the magazines

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity

(I'm better than that)

You know I'm not gonna diss you on the internet

Cause my mom taught me better than that

*Chorus*

I'm a Survivor

I'm not gonna give up

I'm not gonna stop

I'm gonna work harder

I'm a Survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on surviving

I'm a survivor

I'm not gonna give up

I'm not gonna stop

I'm gonna work harder

I'm a survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on surviving

*End Chorus*

Oh (Oh)

Oh (Oh)

Oh (Oh)

Oh (Oh)

Oh (Oh)

Oh (Oh)

Oh (Oh)

Oh (Oh)

After all of the darkness and sadness

Soon comes happiness

If I surround myself with positive things

I'll gain prosperity

*Chorus*

I'm a Survivor

I'm not gonna give up

I'm not gonna stop

I'm gonna work harder

I'm a Survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on surviving

I'm a survivor

I'm not gonna give up

I'm not gonna stop

I'm gonna work harder

I'm a survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on surviving

*Repeated*

I'm a Survivor

I'm not gonna give up

I'm not gonna stop

I'm gonna work harder

I'm a Survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on surviving

I'm a survivor

I'm not gonna give up

I'm not gonna stop

I'm gonna work harder

I'm a survivor

I'm gonna make it

I will survive

Keep on surviving

*Song End*

As soon as the song finished everyone screamed and cheered at the top of their lungs. Sonia smiled widely at the applause which started to fade as the cheers started to die down

"Everyone I want to thank each and every one of you who supported me throughout my career it almost makes me regret that I'm making this decision. But I need to find my own path in life for now." She stated "But don't think that this is making me give my love and passion for singing. I'll never give it up not now and not ever. And who knows maybe I'll come back better than ever."

As soon she started to leave her fans started cry in happiness and sadness. Happy for the decision she's making. Sad that she's retiring. They kept at it for an hour until they started to leave. Everyone was gone and the stage taken down leaving just Geo and Sonia.

"What did you think of my farewell concert?" Sonia asked

"Beautiful but are you sure that this is what you want I mean singing is your life." Geo pointed out

"I know but like I said I want to my own path. All my life I made everybody else happy now it's my turn to make myself happy."

"I think that a great idea." A voice said out loud

Both girls looked around to see Lyra floating above them. Geo was about to do something yet somewhere inside told her that she wasn't a threat at least not yet anyway.

"Hey you're the alien that was there when the incident happened. What are you doing here?"

"Well after our fight with MegaGirl I thought about what her partner had said and it got me thinking what the king wants I don't approve of." She explained "I want to see earth for what it truly is. And if it's okay with you I want to join you on wherever you go."

Geo grabbed Sonia's arm light catching her attention "Sonia are you sure about this?"

"Trust me" she assured "You can join me but note I'm in charge deal?"

"Deal"

"Well get in here." Lyra beamed inside Sonia transer "Looks like I have a new friend and partner."

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Geo said then remembered "Sonia one more question."

"Yes what is it?"

"Your song I seemed to notice that you dedicated this song towards me and Chris why?"

"Well for the Chris side of it showed that my life will be a lot better without him." She explained

"I understand"

"And your side it showed how you were there for me when I thought I was alone. If it wasn't for you I would've done something that I would have regretted. You've done a lot for me throughout from the beginning to know." She smiled at her "Thank you."

Geo smiled at the compliment then frowned "I can't do it."

Sonia looked at her confusedly "Can't do what?"

"Lie to you anymore Sonia there's a secret that I've been keeping from you from the very start." Geo started to tear up a little

"What wrong you know you can tell me no matter what the problem is."

"Sonia my problem is with you."

"Me?" she repeated shocked "Did I do something bad to you?"

"No"

"Did I annoy you in any way when we hung out?"

"What NO!"

"Then how or why am I a problem to you?" she demanded receiving a silent answer from Geo "Tell me!"

"You want to know what my problem is with you?" she grabbed both her arms and looked at her eyes chocolate brown meeting emerald green "I love you Sonia"

Sonia wide eyed at what she just heard "Y-you what?"

"It's true I love you since the first day I saw you."

Sonia was at loss for words she didn't even know how to react to this. Many questions filled her head but one came to her quickly "If you love me why did you say you have a problem with me?"

"I don't have a problem with you I have one with me."

"I don't understand"

"Sonia you said that you'd be my friend no matter what happens. Would you still be my friend if you knew the secret I had kept from you?"

Sonia was surprised what secret could he have been holding from her. She put her hand on Geo's face letting the tears flow down to her hand "Geo what are you hiding?"

Geo just looked down at the ground then back at Sonia and smiled weakly "I just can't bring myself to tell you no matter how hard I try."

Then she ran off leaving Sonia behind who chased after her. They ran back all the way to the house where Geo locked herself in the room. Sonia sighed in frustration as she sat on the couch where Hope walked over to her.

"Something wrong Sonia?"

"Mrs. S, can I ask you something?" Sonia asked

"What's wrong?"

"It's Geo something happened and now he can't even look at me."

Hope thought why Geo was acting like this then the light bulb turned on "I know what's wrong with Geo the thing is I can't tell you Geo has to."

Sonia sighed as she went upstairs but was stopped by Hope

"Just want you to promise me whatever happens go easy on him okay?" she pleaded earning a nod

-X-

Inside Geo was sitting on her bed face buried into her knees just sitting in silence. At that point there was a knock on the door

"Geo… it's me Sonia look I want to talk to you about what just happened earlier." She said "Please just let me in."

Geo was quiet before slowly getting up to open the door. As soon as the door was opened Sonia looked at her with a worried expression on her face she walked up to her

"Geo what's wrong you can tell me anything."

"Sonia you just wouldn't understand."

"You're right I wouldn't understand, and I will never understand if you don't tell me what's bothering you." She looked up at her "You helped me let me be the one to help you."

"I don't need your help I just need you to accept it."

"Accept what?"

Geo walked away from Sonia then looked back "Sonia… I'm a girl. I've have been"

"W-what you mean that-"

"This whole time you thought I was boy I was really a girl I'm sorry I didn't tell I wanted to tell you and tried to but I couldn't bring myself to." Geo finished leaving Sonia quiet that made her heart tightened up 'Here it comes a wave of yelling headed towards me.'

But instead of being of being yelled at Sonia just went up and hugged Geo surprising her "Geo… was that why you ran from me? You were scared that I thought you would look like a freak by saying that?"

"I was scared of how you'll react."

"Geo I said I'll be your friend no matter what boy girl or whatever." Sonia stated then started blushing "Beside it still hasn't changed my feelings for you."

"Feelings you mean?"

"I love you too Geo"

Geo heart practically soared when Sonia said those words, she had never been this more happy in her life. They gave another hug then looked at each other brown met green as they started leaning towards each other that's when it happened. Their lips had connected for a very soft yet passionate first kiss. They broke the kiss to get some air as they went and lay down in bed with Sonia resting on Geo's chest.

"I love you . . . MegaGirl" Sonia stated

Geo looked at her surprised that she knew who she was; then she gave a huge grin as she held her closer and comforting

"I love you too. . . HarpNote"

And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-X-

Outside Geo's house watching from afar was a mysterious woman figure standing on the waveroad. She smiled at the sight before waving out of there.

End of Chapter

**Wow I take back what I said in the other this feels like the longest chapter I've ever written. And also FINALLY TWO THINGS HAVE BECOME REALITY: CHRIS IS IN JAIL AND GEO AND SONIA ARE FINALLY TOGETHER AT LAST! Oh man now I can finally rest in peace T-T. **

**Anyways the song that Sonia sang in case your wondering is 'Survivor' by Destiny Child I felt that it was the perfect choice for her farewell song. And sorry if the ending was a bit crappy; I was feeling sluggish and well crappy as well. And also one more thing; who was that mysterious lady at the end of the chapter, when I'll reveal her I don't know I'm a huge tease ^.^**

**As usual I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time my faithful readers.**


	10. Star-Heart Days: Part 1

**Hello people I am back and continuing the story. So to start off let me say sorry for the 2 month long delay my faithful readers, school's been overwhelming lately. Also I've been thinking and coming up with new stories I almost forgot about this. But I promise you this is the last time I make you wait this long; and this chapter will be worth the wait. **

**So sit back and enjoy ^.^ **

Chapter 10: Star-Heart Days: Part 1: Enter Damian Wolfe

"Geo how long have you and Sonia been dating?"

"Is it true that she moved in with you?"

"How does it feel to be the youngest famous lesbian couple?"

Geo sighed as she was mercilessly bombarded with questions back to back. It had two days since she and Sonia became official and the first thing they decided to do was to share their relationship with everyone. At first they were a bit hesitant mostly because they were worried about the people's reaction to this bur they assured each other that as long as they had each other they wouldn't care what other people think. The moment of truth came when they revealed it in an 'interesting' way it involving them being in a public area; and the results well… let's say it worked in their favor and backfired.

In their favor because everybody was happy for them; granted most of them were shocked at first but after seeing the happiness on Sonia's face they ended up accepting it while some were still in a state of shock. The backfired part was when the paparazzi caught wind of this; don't get Geo and Sonia wrong they were kinda expecting them act like this so they weren't bothered by it at first. But when it started to escalated to a point where the reporters or 'vultures' as the girls called them started hounding them every chance they got that's when they started to regret it.

"God don't you people give it a rest?" Geo breathed in exhaustion as she continued running from the pursuing reporters, right now she didn't know which was more annoying these guys or viruses

"_Hey kid why don't you just Denpa Henkan and get away from them?" _Mega suggested telepathically

"_Where Mega I'm surrounded by a crowd of people and reporters if I change now this is just gonna add more fuel to the fire." _Geo pointed out before sighing in relief at the sight of her house _"Besides there's no point I'm almost at the house."_

Geo opened her transer and quickly dialed down random number, she was praying that the person on the other line would pick up. After ringing a couple more time the phone finally clicked and someone answered

"Hello?" a voice answered

"MOM I'M BEING CHASED BY THE PAPRAZZI AGAIN HEELP!" Geo yelled quick and panicky with the facial expression: T-T

Hope just went: O_O before replying "Okaay how far are you from the house?"

"Just fewer than two blocks why?"

"Okay when the door opens I want you to dive into the house and be sure to cover your eyes." Hope instructed

"Why what are you going to do?" Geo asked confusedly

"Just trust me okay?" Hope assured before hanging up

Geo just stared at the blank screen before sighing and putting her visualizers on "I hope you know what you're doing mom."

Back at the house Hope ended conversation with Geo and went into the closet quickly searching for something at that moment Sonia who was wearing a pink short sleeved pajama shirt with a heart in the middle of it and pink shorts came downstairs stretching and strained a tired 'Good Morning' greeting towards Hope.

"Morning Sonia, hey can you help me?" Hope greeted/asked

Sonia gave a quizzical look "Um okay"

"Geo's on her way to the house when I say 'now' I want you to open the door as fast as you can." Hope instructed as she popped her head out the closet "Also before you do that put these on."

Sonia was even more lost as Hope gave a pair of wrap-a-round goggles; before she could even say anything Hope smiled reassuring to her

"Just trust me on this Sonia, this is all part…" Hope started as she grinned as she took out a double barrel shot gun "… of my plan."

Sonia gulped _"Dear God what am I getting myself into this morning?" _

-X-

In another part of town the blue and green FM-ian Wolf was flying around in search of a suitable host to bond with. Unfortunately for him he was not a being of patience so he easily started to get irritated for every moment he was out here

"I can't believe what is happening to us." Wolf snarled "First we're stuck on this pathetic world, three attempts to get back the Andromeda Key have failed miserably, and if it wasn't bad enough Lyra has turned traitor on us."

News of Lyra's betrayal had reached the other FM-ians and that did not bold well for them. Not only were they down a soldier, but their chances of getting the key just become a lot tougher. Despite Lyra's calm and collected attitude she was like a female Omega-Xis; while her personality was the complete opposite of Mega her fierce aggressiveness in battle and skills were practically twins if not almost in eclipsing his.

He was brought out of his train of thoughts as he jerked his head up suddenly "This scent… I think I may have found someone."

Further up ahead was a prestigious looking mansion, somewhere deep in the flower garden was a man in his mid-20's who had dark green hair tied in a long spikey ponytail, a slash scar across his face and a fang tooth sticking out. He wore a white shirt with a red strip on the shoulder blue pants brown boots and a yellow garden apron; He was trimming the hedges when wolf appeared. Before the man noticed anything Wolf beamed into his head. As soon as that happened the dark haired man started screaming out loud in pain.

Inside Wolf grinned at his successful takeover "Hmph too easy now let's unleash my full power"

Unbeknownst to him as soon as he said that white strands emerged out of nowhere bounding him completely immobilizing him. He struggled to free himself all ending in vain

"You've got to be kidding, what is this?" He strained still trying to break the bonds

"Damian?" a voice called out

The said man grunted as he got up slowly with the support of a woman around his age. She had long orange hair and crystal blue eyes; she wore a green button blouse, long tan yellow skirt, and brown boots. The lady looked at Damian concerned

"Are you okay?"

"O-Oh Wendy- I mean Miss Mason I'm fine." Damian corrected himself with a slight blush

"Are you sure, because I saw you passed out on the ground."

"I assure you I'm fine"

Wendy stared at Damian worried still present on her face but reluctantly accepting it "Okay if you're sure then come with me to the terrace; you've been working too hard and you deserve a little break."

Damian was taken aback by the offer and started stammering "Uh n-no I mean I still have a lot of work to do a-and I don't want to impose so-"

Wendy stopped him right there by grabbing his arm "I insist"

Damian sighed and smiled "All right"

-X-

Back at the Stelar Residence Sonia was standing next to the front door while Hope was facing the door loading the shotgun

"Are you ready Sonia?" Hope asked as she cocked the weapon

"Nope" the former singer replied with a sweatdrop

"Alright I just saw Geo at the window, get ready"

Sonia put on her goggles and tightened her grip on the doorknob

"NOW"

Sonia opened the door quickly and Geo drove through the entrance, as soon as she did that Hope fired her shotgun causing two orange bullets with an orange and clear vapor trail whizzing over her head. As the bullet whipped past Sonia and out the door she got brief smell of the vapor; she immediately winced and tear up a little at the sharp scent that hit her nose.

'_What kind of bullets are those?' _She thought

"Sonia!" Geo called

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Geo and Hope who had a tensed expression on their faces

"The bullets went off already close the door before the mist gets in." Hope explained

Not even wanting to see proof in her statement first hand she slammed the door shut and walked towards the window and what she saw it made it clear she was glad that she wasn't the paparazzi right now. All you could see in a big orange cloud was the adults running around crying, coughing, suffocating you name it they were doing it. Sonia looked back at Hope who was flashing a peace sign.

"Um what did you use on them?" the singer ask curious

"The Taser-Mace Shotgun"

"The…what"

"A combo between a shotgun a mace gun and a taser" Geo explained "It's perfect for subduing people, if the intimidating look of a double barrel gun doesn't faze you; the electric-mace contents will."

"But I don't see any electricity, why would you call a Taser-Mace Gun if there's no…"

"!"

Sonia's eyes dilated as she heard the crackling and agonizing sound of the paparazzi being shocked with 20,000 volts of electricity; she bit the bottom of her lip and sweat dropped sheepishly

"Never mind"

Hope sighed as she rested the gun on her shoulder "Well that's enough excitement for one morning I'll see you girls later."

"Heading to work Hope?" Sonia asked

"Of course how else am I gonna take care of my lesbian girls?" Hope questioned as she looked out the window seeing that the coast was clear looking back at the girls she waved at them "Bye girls be safe and behave yourselves."

And with that Hope had left as soon as she did Sonia tackled Geo who was sitting on the couch and started kissing her violently, Geo caught off guard at first rebounded and took over the make out session. They reluctantly separated for air after a few seconds.

"God you don't know how I wanted to do that." Sonia breathed

Geo grinned as straightened her shirt "I can understand why what with the paparazzi."

After changing out of her clothes and taking a shower Geo and Sonia were on the couch watching random T.V show until Geo decided to start up a conversation

"So how's it being partners with Lyra?" Geo asked

"It's great she very nice when she's not taking over my body."

"And I enjoy being around you to Sonia." Lyra said coming out of the transer "You helped teach me a lot of things about earth I would've never have bother to take the time with."

"Well I'm not gonna lie when I say I had my doubts about her being with you at first but now I take back what I said."

"Hm maybe now you'll fully trust your girlfriend's intention from now on." Sonia teased leaning against Geo

Mega gave a loud somewhat disgusted groan as he appeared next to Lyra "Don't tell me you're gonna get all mushy on me again Geo."

Geo grinned mischievously "Jealous?"

"N-No I'm just saying not to get to comfortable, keep in mind that we still have a huge war with the FM-ian going on." Mega stated curtly

"Gotta agree with Mega on this one." Lyra added earning shocked stares from everyone "…What?"

"Nothing it's just…" Geo started "We've never seen agree with Mega so easily."

"Yeah you're usually at each other's throats from time to time." Sonia added

The said aliens looked at each other bewildered "No we're not" they said in unison

Geo raised an eyebrow "Really you don't think so?"

_Flashback _

"_Mega why don't you just accept it like a man?" Lyra sneered_

"_And why don't you accept the facts?" Mega snarled_

_Geo and Sonia sighed they were currently watching an argument between Mega and Lyra unfold. The subject: the battle that took place between MegaGirl and HarpNote. Neither side was planning on giving up anytime soon._

"_Mega just admit it me and Sonia beat you and Geo fair and square the first time." Lyra stated_

"_No you girls didn't the only reason you beat us the first time was because and I stress Geo couldn't bring herself to harm Sonia in any way, shape, or form and you know this." Mega stated through gritted teeth_

_Lyra 'hmphed' before turning to Sonia "Sonia, right we beat Geo fair and square?"_

_Mega looked at Geo "Geo, right you were going through an emotional battle and couldn't think straight let alone fight?"_

_Both girls who leaning their heads against each other looked at one another before replying to the aliens:_

"_We plead the fifth and reserve the right not to answer"_

_Flashback End_

"Okaay so maybe do get into a little scuttle from time to time." Lyra admitted lowly

Sonia looked at her bewildered "A little, man you guys argue so much I'm scared that if me and Geo leave for a moment while you two are spatting you're gonna end up killing each other." She joked

"But in any case they do have a point when haven't hone our skill for like a week now." Geo stated getting up "I'm going to change so we can do some virus busting."

Geo ran upstairs to change out of her running clothes as she was going through her clothes through her closet Geo saw a certain piece of clothing that sparked her interest. She took the clothing and changed into it instead of her usual outfit. She headed downstairs but stopped at the entrance

"Hey Sonia guys?" she called out

"Yeah"

Geo gave a deep breath and stepped out revealing herself, everyone including Mega jaw dropped at the sight. Geo instead of having her in spikes she let her hair down revealing her long smooth hair, she wore a strapless crimson red tube top, dark blue skinny jeans, and spaghetti strap high heel shoes. Geo blushed as did a little spin around like Sonia did

"W-Well…how do I look?" She asked nervously

Mega and Lyra kept stammering utterly speechless of what to say. Whereas Sonia was trying to stop a nosebleed that was rushing out

Sonia's Mind: _Must…Resist…Glomping_

"Geo you look amazing." Sonia exclaimed

"Really" Geo beamed "Because I wanted to try something new"

"Clearly, let me change and we can go." Sonia said before bolting up the stair; she came back wearing a pink tank top with her usual gray musical note on it, her signature shorts and boots.

"Ready to go?"

Geo smiled and nodded "Yeah"

-X-

Back at the Manson Mansion Damian was sitting in the backyard terrace waiting for Wendy to come back. And he was a nervous wreck; whenever he was around Wendy he's always had a soft spot for her to put it lightly though he could never bring himself to admit it. He snapped out of his thought when Wendy came onto the terrace with a tray full cakes and tea. When she finished setting everything down both of them started having a conversation

"So Damian how's work lately." Wendy asked curiously

"It's been fine though I'm going to need to go out later and get some to fix some tools that haven't been doing working right." Damian stated sipping his tea

"If that's the case then I could asked my father to-"

"No- I mean you don't have to do that it's just a small problem I can handle it"

"Okay if you're sure" Wendy said as she pulled a plate of cake "I made some cake, here try some"

Damian smiled as he looked at the round shaped pastry, then suddenly his head started pounding. Wendy noticed this and started getting worried again "Damian, are you alright?"

Damian was still gripping his head in pain unable to answer it continued on for a few more seconds until before calming down "Y-Yeah I'm fine just had a…small headache"

"It was probably from work, you do tend to overwork yourself from time to time."

"Yeah you're probably right" Damian agreed somewhat hesitantly "_But why do I get the feeling it's something more than that._"

-X-

Back with Geo and Sonia they were on the waveroad as MegaGirl and HarpNote currently sparring with each other; no weapons just hand to hand. They were equally matched until Geo let out a sudden energy blast shocking and pissing off Sonia.

"Hey I thought we agreed hand-to-hand only." She snapped

MegaGirl made a cute innocent face while poking her cheek "Yes hands, I 'used' my hands to create that energy blast; nothing in the rules says I can't use it or counts as a weapon."

HarpNote grew a tick mark while Geo was giggling innocently, she then went from a frown to a smirk

'_Two can play at that game._' She thought before snapping her fingers

MegaGirl stopped giggling in time to see a pink stereo box literally right next to her. She gasped lightly but doing a backflip to avoid the attack. She kept doing backflips until she was floating in the air; she glared at Sonia who was just grinning like a hyena

"What I just 'used' my hands to summon the stereos." HarpNote mocked in the same tone "And technically speaking stereo boxes aren't weapons either."

Touché; MegaGirl just puffed her cheeks and turned away and it was a good thing that she did as she noticed a surge of electricity flailing around a building. HarpNote came up behind her and witnessed the same thing

"What's going on?" she asked

"Well let's find out."

They nodded as they beamed towards the scene once they were inside the saw frantic workers running around screaming orders while all the assembly lines they were carrying packages on it were either frozen or speeding all over the place. They realized that they were Mail Delivery Express building.

"Everything's all hectic"

"And they're the reason why." MegaGirl said as she took out her saber

MegaGirl pointed towards all the mettennas swinging their pickaxes against the machines. She brought out her saber and looked at HarpNote who was bringing out her guitar.

"Shall we go to town?"

"Lets"

They grinned madly before diving in and having what you would call an 'Omega-Xis Buck Wild' moment on the viruses. After clearing the whole which really didn't take long or much effort they restored everything back to normal earning them a handful of gratefulness from the workers. They left the building and were on the waveroad stretching

"Well I think it's safe to say we got our fair share of exercise for the day." HarpNote stated

"Okay so what do you want to do know?"

Sonia thought for a moment "New Time Square Mall?"

"Again"

"Hey that's where I like to go; besides our date was cut short thanks to Golds" Sonia explained slightly irritated

Geo grinned "So you admit it was a date huh?"

Sonia blushed sheepishly while looking away "Only if you thought it was."

Geo smiled "Mall it is"

They both headed straight for their destination once there they transformed back to normal and stood in front of the entrance slightly nervous. It was the first time that they've been out together in days and they were expecting…well actually there not sure what to expect anymore. Regardless they gave a deep sigh and held each other's hand.

"Ready?" Geo asked

Sonia just smiled as she took Geo's arm and snaked it around her waist "Ready"

And with that they went in while walking it didn't long for people to start whispering among each other again

"_So the rumors I heard was true"_

"_I still can't believe their lesbians and at such a young age"_

"_And they seem so carefree about it"_

The girls sighed as walked past them brushing off and comments they heard. As they ventured deep into the mall deciding on what to do they came up to event to was currently taking place. Curious they decided to take a look but they got closer Geo eyes widened when she saw two people she never expect to run into

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What is it?"

Geo pointed to Bud and Zack "You know Luna, the girl I told you about and her two lackeys?" she asked earning a nod "That's them"

"Really well let's go up to them."

Geo gave a quizzical look "Why?"

"I want to meet them"

"I can't do that"

"Oh and why is that?" Sonia questioned this time

"Because neither of them has seen me like…this" Geo said as she gestured to herself in her current state

"Okay so then act like you don't know them." Sonia suggested

Geo shrugged in agreement as they walked up to them, as they got closer Sonia tapped Bud "Excuse me but are you two standing in line?"

The said husky kid turned around "Yeah we- OH MY GOD SONIA STRUMM" he exclaimed causing Zack to turned around in shock "I-I'm your b-biggest fan"

Sonia grew bashful tints on her cheeks at the huge boys fan boy-ness "Thank you"

"So what are you doing here?" Zack questioned

"Well as you can see-" Sonia started as she leaned up against Geo "I'm on a date with my girlfriend."

Bud and Zack's jaw dropped so fast you could swear that they dislocated it in the process. Geo fought every urged to take a picture of their faces as she snickered slightly. Zack as usual was the first to regain himself out of his shocked state

"So then you must that Geo girl everybody's talking about." Zack surmised

Geo stiffened up a bit before replying "Yeah…I am"

"Geo, we know another kid with that name but the difference is he's a boy."

Geo and Sonia looked at each other before giggling at their clueless-ness; if they only knew.

"So…what's going on here?" Geo wondered

"A competition is being held by company that's sponsoring their new product" Zack explained

"And the winner gets a real awesome prize." Bud added

"And that would be?"

"The prize: The new X5 Satellite Telescope station" Zack exclaimed pointing to the said machine on an elevated stand

Immediately after seeing the telescope Geo let out a huge squeal with bearing pink hearts for eyes. If there's one thing Geo absolutely adored the most other than Sonia, it was practically anything that had to do with space. Geo grabbed Sonia's hands and started jumping up and down hyperactively

"Sonia we gotta enter please, please, PLEASE" She practically begged

Sonia smiled at her girlfriend's hyper attitude like a little kid in a toy or candy store. She knew Geo wasn't gonna pass this up so she agreed in entering "Okay we can enter who knows it could be fun."

Geo let out another squeal of joy before dashing off to registration desk when she saw that it was vacant. After signing up and getting their numbers an announcer walked up on the stage with a warm expression on his face

"Hello everybody welcome to our extravagant bonanza; are you excited?" he questioned earning positive screams of joy "Today we have special treat that only one of you will walk away with. And that is the Deluxe X5 Satellite Telescope."

Everyone 'Oohed' as they got a clear look of the station and the announcer smirked "You're probably wondering how to get it right well…let's just say it's not going to be easy. In front of you are an assortment of sports balls and suspended above us about 60+ feet in the air is your target. Your objective is simple: Hit the Bulls-Eye"

Everyone stared at the target grimacing big time, at how high the target was it was practically near to impossible to hit it.

"I'm seeing a lot of negativity on a lot of faces; are you gonna back out?" he asked earning him a loud 'No' from everyone "Alright then prove me wrong."

A referee then stepped forward with a whistle

"Get ready"

Everyone ran and grabbed the first ball they could

"Get Set"

They pulled their arm back ball in hand with determined looks of their faces

"BEGIN"

End of Chapter

**Finally another finished; you all thought I forgot about this huh? Well I didn't I've just been very busy I got around to it despite and for that I'm sorry especially for making you wait for two months. So anyway this chapter along with a few others will be sort of like a break from the storyline mostly consisting of filler episodes and some of my own things. As usual I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be a lot sooner.**

**Until next time**


	11. Star-Heart Days: Part 2

Chapter 11: Star-Heart Days: Part 2: Wolf Woods

"Damian, are you heading out?" Wendy asked as she rushed out the front door

The said man turned back to see the young lady catch up to him "Uh yeah I'm heading to the mall to get some parts I needed." Damian stated then he noticed Wendy with her purse "Are you heading out as well Miss Mason?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I am I was heading to the mall like you." Wendy said walking up next to him

"Really" Damian exclaimed face getting a little heated

"Yes I was planning on doing some shopping; you don't mind me coming with you?"

"Uh, n-no not at all" Damian replied quickly

During the conversation high up in the wave roads were two figures were the two unsuspecting people. One was a male who had red eyes, sickly green skin and orange hair. He wore a white bodysuit and armor with two red diamonds on his chest a white helmet with an orange spike sticking out of it, on his right arm was a huge bulky gauntlet type arm that had a plus sign on it. The second person was the wearing the exact same thing except his bodysuit and helmet was black and the orange gauntlet was on left with a minus sign on it. The figure in black who was sitting on the waveroad stared at Damian and Wendy in curiosity

"Hey Gemini W"

"Yes Black"

"Wolf had beamed himself into that human right?" G. Black question

"Yes that's right" White stated simply

"Then why is he not transforming?" Black stated puzzled "He should have taken the host's will or made him succumb to the sadness and negativity in his heart by now."

Gemini W. thought for a moment before coming to a realization "I have two rough theories right now; 1) He's waiting for that man to move to a more populated area to cause havoc in hopes of drawing MegaGirl out."

Gemini B nodded understanding "Okay and what's your second theory?"

"That wolf by some miraculous way got subdued by his host will and is now trapped unless his power is fully awakened."

Gemini B. stared at the sky in wonder "What do you want to do?"

G. W. noticed that Damian and Wendy were starting to leave and smiled almost wickedly "Let's follow them and will wait and see which one of my theories is correct and if it is my second one then we'll…intervene."

And with that both EM beings pulsed out right behind the unsuspecting pair

-X-

Meanwhile back a New Time Square mall Geo, Sonia, Bud, and Zack were still competing along with a handful of other people to win the satellite telescope. Throughout the time though everyone started to get tired I mean how could they not they've been throwing for about 30 minutes. So the ref called for a 15 minute break to stretch, take a breather, and/or get some water and snacks provided by the event staff. Right now Geo and Sonia were sitting in the food court bench talking with Mega and Lyra while waiting for the break to be up.

"Kid I don't understand why you're doing this." Mega stated quizzically "Because it seems pretty impossible to hit a target 60 feet in the air."

"True…" Geo mused finishing her water "But look at it this way while it may seem tedious it's the prize that makes it worth it."

"And besides when it comes to these types of events they're never easy, there's always some sort of challenge." Sonia added "I remember three weeks back to an eating contest where you had to eat a set of bowls of ramen."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Lyra inquired

"Ah but here's the catch you had to keep eating for an entire hour if you couldn't do it you were disqualified." Sonia stated

Lyra wide eyed "Really wow, then I take back what I said."

"I'm not too familiar with human health and biology but I'm pretty sure that eating for an entire hour straight can't be good for you." Mega said

"It's not" Geo stated while eating a chocolate bar "That type of contest is mostly for…'heavyset' people and people with bottomless stomach."

"Like you" Sonia retorted

"Yeah like me" Geo said obliviously only to blush a deep shade of crimson when she realized what she answered to. Mega snickered while Sonia and Lyra giggled as Geo glared at her

"What? Deep down Geo you know that it's true." Sonia stated putting her hands up defensively

Geo narrowed her eyes and was about to make a retort until the whistle went off, everyone stared at the ref "The break is over all contestants please report back to the event stage!" he shouted

Geo sighed and looked back at Sonia "I'm gonna let that comment slide Sonia." Geo mused as she stood up and took Sonia's hand "Come on lets head back."

Sonia smiled and rolled her eyes playfully as she followed her girlfriend back to the event.

-X-

As the competition started back up again Damian and Wendy were currently at the Garden Store where Damian was finishing up getting the parts he needed to repair the gardening tool after paying for everything he walked out the store to an awaiting Wendy

"Well Ms. Mason I got all the parts I needed to fix the tools" he said while adjusting his bag "I hope didn't make you wait too long."

"Oh no, it was no trouble at all." Wendy said quickly

An awkward silence befell on both of them few several moments until Damian faced towards the entrance of the mall "Well seeing as how I have everything I need I guess I'll be leaving now I don't to keep you from your shopping."

Wolfe started to walk away until Wendy grabbed his hand suddenly his hand "Ahh Damian wait a minute."

The confused gardener looked back a Wendy who at the moment had suddenly become interested in looking at her feet "Is there something you need?" he asked

"Ah w-well I was hoping that-" her face flushed to deep crimson "That you would spend the day with me."

Damian got taken aback slightly at what she said as he tried to fight off a blush "Really I mean are you sure you don't mind."

Wendy nodded "Of course I don't I always enjoy your company you always seem to brighten my day whenever you're around."

Unable to fight down his red face any longer Damian nodded meekly "Well if it doesn't bother you I guess it won't be so bad."

Unfortunately it was at least for him, it started out when both of them headed out to a clothing store and Wendy had decided to try on some clothes which were fine for Damian at first, until they got to the changing booth. As soon Wendy had went inside to change Damian paled when he saw what was on the door. On the door had a moon insignia on the door and it wasn't just any moon but a full moon to which made him experience an even severe headache that he was already dealing with. His headache miraculously stopped when he felt something behind him; he looked behind himself and wide eyed at what he saw.

Behind him swaying around slowly in random directions was a wolf's tail. It didn't seem real in fact it didn't even look real it was actually bluish-green, kinda blocky, and had two black lines running circling around it but regardless it was still a tail. Desperate to hide it before anyone saw it he slapped his hands over the tail in an attempt to cover it and just in time to as Wendy was already coming out the changing booth. Once they were done in the clothing store much to Damian's delight they decided to go to a dessert shop to get a little snack which was fine for him

Until he realized that the dessert he was having were moon cakes and cookies

When he saw the treats he immediately started shifting around in his seat. Wendy took noticed to this and immediately asked if he was okay; not wanting to worry her Wolfe played it off acting like it was nothing to which fortunately was accepted and the subject was dropped. While they were eating Damian's body started to twitch slightly causing the said man to stop for a brief moment to acknowledge it but because he didn't feeling anything growing out of him…yet (A/N: Again ignore how wrong one of my sentences sounded it's my bad T.T;) he absentmindedly brushed it off. It then started up again but more violently and then suddenly Damian felt something on his head. Hesitantly he slowly moved one of his hands up to the top of his head and almost paled at what brushed against.

Small but noticeable perky wolf ears twitching

"Oh no" he whispered harshly "Not here"

"Damian"

The dark haired man looked at Wendy who had a quizzical look on her face "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah yep everything is fine." He answered quickly and somewhat sheepishly "My head was…uh…itching that's all."

His hand which was still over his head clamped down on it and started rubbing a little violently to emphasize what he just said; he slowly lifted his hand praying that it had disappeared sighed when he didn't feel anything. After they finished eating Damian decided on movies for their next activity and all in all despite the fact that Damian was sitting through a chick flick it went pretty well until guess what…he ran into trouble…again. You see thing about romantic movie is that 1 out of 10 of them are bound to have a scene that has the main couple have a tender moment under certain settings such as sunsets on the beach or on a pathway full of cherry blossom trees.

In this case it was nighttime on a balcony in front of a full moon. Damian wide eyed before growling lowly brandishing an irritated tick mark; at this point in time he wasn't even surprised anymore in fact he was starting to get annoyed by this

"_You've GOT to be freaking kidding me right now." _He thought clearly pissed off _"Can't I get a break for 5 min- mphf"_

He stopped mid rant and looked down at his mouth to find a white muzzle like mouth with tan colored fang teeth. Looking at Wendy for a quick moment who was at the moment was too busy tearing up at the touching scene he looked away and started struggling to hide this new feature for the remainder of the movie. As soon as he got it to disappear the movie was over and he was glad it was gone to because as soon as the movie ended Wendy turned to face Damian.

"Wasn't that a great movie Damian?" she asked

"Uh…yeah it was" Damian said hesitantly

"Which was your favorite part?"

"Uhh I don't really know." He admitted sheepishly; he was technically telling the truth though he had been so busy focusing on the stubborn wolf mouth he really couldn't watch the movie properly. Hearing this answer Wendy sighed

"Sorry I couldn't give you a better answer." Damian said shamefully

"That's okay I feel the same way"

"Um…what" Damian asked a little stupidly

"I agree with you the movie was just so beautiful there's really no best part to me." Wendy explained

"I…see"

"Well come on let's head to our next stop." Wendy said as she latched herself onto Damian's arm

As the pair walked away Gemini Spark Black and White were watching the whole scene as Black started growing somewhat disgusted by this "Wolf chose this man?" he stated mockingly amazed "How pathetic"

"Let's not worry about what type of host he chose and focus more on why he's not doing anything to his host." G. White said seriously

"Whatever" G. Black shrugged "But all-in-all from what I'm seeing it seems that your 2nd theory is correct."

"It would seem so"

"So what do you want to do?" G. Black asked his brother earning him a malevolent grin

-X-

"Geo are you okay you look a little uncomfortable." Bud asked

The said girl was clutching her stomach and was wiggling around real funny "Really shouldn't have drunk all that water during the break." Geo muttered as the feeling in her started to feel worse

"Geo what's wrong?" Sonia asked concerned

"Bathroom" Geo mused

Sonia, Bud and Zack looked at each other confused "What?" they all said at once

"BATHROOM" Geo screamed as she bolted for the nearest rest room plowing through anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in front of her "KEEP ME POSTED ON THE EVENT!" Geo screamed back to everyone

The people who were watching the scene could only stare in amazement at how a 10 year old girl could plow through a crowd of people like a human tank and in heels no less. Zack broken out of his stupor broke the silence

"Sonia I hope you don't take offence to this, but your girlfriend is well…a little interesting." He said slowly causing the ex-pop star to laugh sheepishly

"I know but in the end that's what I love her."

Back with Geo she sighed heavily in relief after relieving her bladder and was making her way back to the event grounds. As she was walking back Geo noticed a bright green light in the corner of her eye, she was a little blinded for a moment and was curious as to what happened

"Mega what do you suppose that was?" She asked

"I don't know but it's probably not important, best to just ignore it and head back to the event grounds."

Taking his advice Geo just shrugged off the now absent light. Just as she was about to start moving again a loud scream carried out throughout the whole mall causing to get Geo's full attention now

"_Okay, now THAT is something I can't ignore." _She thought before she started running towards where the scream had taken place.

-X-

Wendy was slowly backing up into a wall scared to death at what she was staring at in front of her; Damian Wolfe a kind and caring man who Wendy had secret feelings was now a transformed into a creature that stood in front of her towering over her menacingly. The being was a 10-foot hunched forward wolf like creature which consisted of a black body with green armor it had huge orange forearms with huge tan claws. The bottom half of his body was turned into green wolf hind legs with spiked knees. Damian's head took on the form of a wolf with a white muzzle and tan fangs. It had a silver collar with in the center of it was a wolf insignia. The wolf being glared down at Wendy with its blood red eyes while the said woman visibly paled

"D-Damian" she said barely above a whisper "Is that you?"

At that moment Geo had arrived where both Wendy and Damian was and went wide eyed at what she was seeing "What is that thing?"

Damian perked up as he sniffed the air and turned to face Geo while growling lowly, Geo gasped slightly as Damian lunged towards her claws stretched out.

-X-

Back down with Sonia, Bud, and Zack they along with the other contestants were currently looking at the upper levels of the mall; all of them had heard the scream from Wendy and were wondering where it came from

"What do you think happened?" Zack asked

As if to almost to answer his question a huge explosion had occurred from one of the upper levels. Flying out of the smoke and towards the ground was MegaGirl who made a cry of pain as she slammed into the ground writhing a bit in pain.

"Does that answer your question?" Sonia asked as they watched the scene unfolding in front of them

As MegaGirl moaned softly while getting up she snapped her eyes open when she heard the wolf being jump from a top floor towards her. MegaGirl jumped up and blasted Damian with her megabuster blinding him slightly she then jumped towards Damian and charged her fist with energy before punching him in the face sending him into a wall. MegaGirl breathed heavily as she looked at her opponent intently

"Okay like I said before what is that thing?"

"Kid I recognize that frequency now." Mega started "That being over there is Wolf and boy trust me when I say he's a handful."

"What do you mean?" MegaGirl asked

"Well he's…LOOK OUT"

MegaGirl snapped out of her distraction a little too late as she saw Wolf freed and already lunged towards her. MegaGirl closed her eyes ready for the attack only never to never to receive it. She opened her eyes slowly to see Wolf's claws inches from her face and slightly twitching and struggling. MegaGirl noticed a set of strings wrapped around its arm, she followed them to its source and immediately sighed

"Good timing" she praised

Sonia who was now transformed as HarpNote smiled warmly at that comment before looking at Wolf "Sorry pal but that cutie over there is off…" she pulled her strings strongly causing Wolf to fly over her head and slammed into the ground behind her "…limits

MegaGirl straightened herself a bit "Took you long enough"

HarpNote placed her hands behind her back and swung her hips from side to side playfully "Sorry I would've been here sooner but I got distracted by a pair of cute shoes in a store window not far from here." She joked "Maybe when we're done here I'll go back and get them."

MegaGirl couldn't help but giggle at that response, HarpNote smiled before looking at the crowd

"Hey everyone" she called out "There's about to be some serious fireworks here and I doubt any of you would want to stick around and see the explosions, so unless you want to get caught in the crossfires I suggest you ought to clear out!"

Taking the girls advice everyone ran to the nearest exit as fast as their legs could carry them. Soon the mall was practically a ghost town.

"Now that that's settled, who do we have to today?" HarpNote asked facing the down wolf like being

"That's Wolf" MegaGirl said as she walked up beside her "And if I had to register a guess he's an FM-ian am I right?"

"Yup and like I was saying before he's a bit wild so be on your guards." Mega said appearing next to MegaGirl

"Mega's right" Lyra stated as she appeared next to HarpNote "Wolf is not a pushover like Cygnus or Taurus make sure to be care…what?"

Geo and Sonia stared at Lyra wide eyed "You're agreeing with Mega for a second time?!" they said in unison

"I am?" Lyra blinked "Wow what is wrong with me today?" this earned a loud 'Hey' from Mega

"Well regardless lets be sure to give ol' wolfy a warm greeting." MegaGirl said taking out her saber

HarpNote nodded as she readied her guitar, both girls looked at the transformed being who was now at the moment getting up with intense eyes. The wolf being glared at the girls growling lowly

"Omega-Xis, Lyra" he snarled

"Hey look at that, dog breath can actually form sentence with real words than with unintelligent howls how cute." Mega joked causing all the girls to giggle while Wolf just growl even louder

"See you still haven't gotten rid of that poor sense of humor Omega-Xis." Wolf said

"And I see YOU'VE learned how to start charging into battle without common sense." Mega shot back "What happened you become a second Taurus now?"

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT BEEF RIBS FM-IAN!" Wolf roared

"Geez…touchy" Mega muttered

"Let's just get straight to the point: hand over the damn key and maybe I'll go easy on you." Wolf negotiated

"Or how about this: you release whoever you're possessing and turn tail and run with your tail tucked between its legs or we'll whip it and you to every corner of the mall." MegaGirl suggested "It's two against one not very good odds Wolf."

"We'll see about that you brat." Wolf said readying his claws "And one more thing in this form you will refer to me as: Wolf Woods."

MegaGirl and HarpNote looked at each before at Wolf Woods before all three of them started walking around in a circle not taking their eyes off their opponent. Each opponent stood there waiting for their enemy to make the first move unaware of the three person audience looking down at them two of which were grinning malevolently while the third was staring with a worrying look in her eyes

Flashback:

_Damian and Wendy had just finished spending the day with each other and was about to down to the ground level of the mall until Wendy had remembered something_

"_Ah Damian before we leave I have something for you." She said as she dug through one of her shopping bag_

_Damian watched her curiously as she pulled out a silver metal band with grace like markings and attached onto his left arm which fitted perfectly on him. He stared at it weirdly before looking back at Wendy_

"_Um what is this?" Damian asked politely _

"_Well you've always been a big help to me and my father around the garden not to mention taking your time out of your schedule to spend the day with me take I figured that this is a way to show you a token of my appreciation." Wendy explained as she examined it "Do you like it?"_

_Damian nodded "Yes I do thank you Wendy"_

_Wendy smiled as she picked up her bags and headed to the elevator "Well we best be getting home now huh Dam-"_

"_AAAGH"_

_Wendy turned around quickly to see Damian dropping all his bags clutching his head in pain screaming "Damian is everything all right?!" she asked_

_Instead of an answer Damian started glowing bright green before revealing his transformed stated. Wendy backed up from Damian slightly while the wolf being glared at her; it howled in anger before creeping up towards her while the terrified woman let out an ear piercing scream._

Flashback End

Wendy shook her head from that memory before looking down at the battle between MegaGirl, HarpNote, and Damian while clutching her chest "Damian…what's happened to you?" she mused

-X-

Back on the ground the battle between the three EM beings had started and was pretty much even. Wolf Woods had slashed his claws upwards towards MegaGirl who barely dodged it and had retaliated by blasting him in the chest causing him to stagger backwards. HarpNote took that chance to use her machine gun strings to tie him up while she summoned her two trademark pink stereos speakers and blasted her Shock Notes towards him. Wolf Woods saw the attack and jerk his body backward causing HarpNote to lose her grip on the guitar strings freeing him. Wolf Woods jumped over the Shock Notes and behind HarpNote, he then brought his claws downwards on her to which HarpNote stopped them with her Guitar. Before he could even use his second hand he was blindsided by an energy blast courtesy of MegaGirl.

Wolf Woods nimbly did a backflip to land on the wall properly before landing on the ground. He then howled loudly causing three dark beige-green wolves to appear and charge towards the girls. MegaGirl and HarpNote brought their sabers and slashed at the wolves destroying them not noticing Wolf Woods appearing behind MegaGirl delivering a harsh upper claw slash. MegaGirl was sent flying and crashed down painfully; HarpNote quickly rushed up to her partner.

"MegaGirl, are you okay?" HarpNote asked concerned

Said girl rubbed her head and nodded slightly "Yeah I think so."

Suddenly HarpNote went wide eyed on what MegaGirl had landed on "Uhh Geo"

"What?"

HarpNote bit her lip and pointed under her meekly; MegaGirl followed her finger to under her and almost instantly got a huge hitch in her breath. MegaGirl saw that what she crashed on top of had an antenna and small keyboard and monitor; she picked up the broken monitor with her now trembling hands

"The X5 Satellite, it's destroyed." She said her voice shaking while HarpNote put her hands on her shoulders

Wolf Woods rushed up to them and saw MegaGirl's weak state and just couldn't help but smirk "Aw what's wrong MegaGirl?" he called out "Did you break your 'wittle' toy?"

Wolf Woods then started letting out a huge boastful laugh that was immediately cut off by the sounds of MegaGirl's fist giving a loud impact of collision across Wolf Woods' face causing the poor being to be sent flying towards and through a wall. Everyone wide eyed while MegaGirl frowned as her armor took on a familiar black color. While that was happening everyone who saw what happened everyone was filled with mixed emotions

Mega and Lyra was shocked at what Geo had done

HarpNote jumped back slightly at the sudden attack

Wendy who was still watching the fight yelled out a brief shriek before looking away

Gemini White stood there wide eyed at the sudden assault

Gemini Black gave an overdramatic wince look while going 'ooh'

And MegaGirl was silently cracking her knuckles while seeing red or in her case purple

"Okay Wolf" she said darkly as her armor turned black "Let's play"

-X-

Up on the wave road the Gemini Spark brothers were looking down at the sudden turn of events. White kept an impassive face while Black gave a low whistle while watching the sudden change in MegaGirl's look and attitude as well as the severe beat down she was giving Wolf Woods

"Well this is an unexpected surprised, at the rate this is going Wolf won't last long." He stated

White didn't respond and just kept watching the battle with a somewhat disappointed look on her face

Flashback:

"_G-Gemini is that you?!" Wolf said disbelieving staring at the twin EM being_

_Gemini sparks had beamed themselves into Damian unexpectedly while he was walking around; after treading around for a little bit they had found the wolf FM-ian incapacitated and really pissed off_

"_Hello Wolf how's it 'hanging'?" Gemini Black snickered_

_Wolf growled "What do you want?"_

"_Apparently here to help you with your predicament seeing as how you're all 'tied' up." Gemini White stated as he brought out an electrical blade from his gauntlet hand _

_Before Wolf could even ask anything both Gemini Sparks had sliced through all the bonds that were holding him up. Finally free Wolf rubbed his sore wrist while looking Gemini skeptically_

"_What's your angle Gemini?" _

"_What angle, do we need a reason to help out a fellow FM-ian?" White asked a little too innocently_

_Wolf narrowed his eyes but reluctantly shrugged "I…guess not"_

"_Besides we just want to get the Andromeda Key back and we can't do it without you." Black pointed out_

"_But what about your-"_

"_While we may have found someone to merge bodies with there's no doubt in our minds that we may have trouble beating her and that's without adding that traitorous Lyra to the equation." Black explained "Adding her in would just make our chances slimmer."_

_Wolf nodded slowly understanding their point, Gemini Sparks inwardly smirked and figured they ought to kiss up to him some more for their plan to work_

"_But you Wolf, if you went up against Omega-Xis and Lyra you'd have a better chance at beating them." White stated_

_Black smirked "Especially if we use your natural ability."_

Flashback End:

Gemini White turned to face his twin arms folded "Black I think it's time we unlock Wolf's true potential."

Black grinned "Alright then let's do this."

-X-

Back on the battlefield HarpNote was currently watching the battle between MegaGirl and Wolf Woods…if you can even call it that though. HarpNote watched how MegaGirl was effortlessly and senselessly beating the wolf being around with no signs of a break or easing up on the brutality; Least to say she was downright scared. Lyra was no different she was plain shocked at how Geo the girl who helped her along with Sonia show her the errors of her way act this heartless towards Wolf; yeah they were enemies but that didn't mean she should be this brutal to them. While the two were having their own thoughts MegaGirl was firmly planting her foot hardly against Wolf's face making the FM-ian groan loudly in pain; she took out her buster and pointed it at Wolf Woods

"Okay Wolf I'm in a bad mood so I'm only gonna say this once." MegaGirl said darkly "Release whoever you're possessing and get the hell out of here or I'll blow your head off; you got till the count of three."

Despite the position as well as the condition he was in Wolf still remained prideful and merely scoffed at her causing MegaGirl to sigh

"Your choice: One…"

She lifted a finger

"Two…"

She raised a second finger while charging her buster: Wolf Woods' eyes widened in horror, Wendy covered her face fearing the worst and MegaGirl gave a trademark sadistic grin

"THREE!"

"MEGAGIRL"

MegaGirl stopped in her tracks from firing her buster and looked back at HarpNote who looked like she was on the verge of tears "Stop…please stop MegaGirl this isn't like you, you've already beaten him so there's no need for this. Please the girl I love wouldn't have become so heartless."

Just like before when Mega stopped her from killing Bud and Taurus Geo's armor turned to its natural blue color and her eyes returned to normal "Sonia…I"

Before she could even say anything Wolf Woods started trembling under MegaGirl...and not in a good way. He slowly got up and threw her off of him making MegaGirl slam into a column. As soon as she got up MegaGirl and HarpNote were shocked to see Wolf in his new state: his claws were bright yellow and all of his armor was either bloody red or orange. Wolf Woods started seeing red as he glared at the two girls; he bared his fangs roared out a menacing howl.

Gemini White saw Wolf's new stated and smirked devilishly

"Wolf's frenzy has finally begun."

End of Chapter

**I'M BAAAAAACK and better than ever. After a long and gruesome 3+ month long wait I'm here with a new installment of MegaGirl Starforce. At lot of things kept me from this which was test, summer school, and not to mention my final year of camp to which my I add was very, very emotional *Sigh* anyhoo now that I'm back I can start working on my stories again as a matter of fact I have chapter 12 in progress right now and hope to upload it real soon. But for now I hoped this has satisfied you. As usual I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and until we meet again**

_**See you next time ^.^**_


	12. Star-Heart Days: Part 3

Chapter 12: Star-Heart Days: Part 3: Wolf Woods Frenzy

MegaGirl and HarpNote could only stare in shocked silence as they watched the new Wolf Woods go onto all fours; his eyes screamed of bloodlust, his fangs and claw a lot sharper, and his whole body screaming of feral animosity. Faster than anyone could even blink Wolf Woods was behind both heroines and slashed sideways at both of them sending them hurtling across the mall before each girl could even register that he was behind them. Crashing into a store both girls groaned in pain and were barely given enough time to recover before Wolf Woods was on them again, this time his claws poised and stretched out aiming towards MegaGirl's neck; said girl who saw the attack caught the claws with her hands merely inches away from her neck, struggling to keep it away. She was too busy focusing on the claws in front of her MegaGirl failed to noticed Wolf's second arm being raised, and by the time she did Wolf Woods was already bringing it down towards her; unfortunately for Wolf it never made contact with MegaGirl as he got blind-sided by HarpNote's shock note. And although it did fazed him and damaged him a little it didn't as much she had hoped, but for MegaGirl that's all she needed as she sent a powerful blast to his chest sending him flying out of the store.

Seeing this as a chance to recover MegaGirl dropped to her knees breathing heavily with HarpNote resting her hand on her shoulder

"What's…going on" MegaGirl gasped between breaths "This guy wasn't this strong…when we first started out, it's like…he's a whole different person."

"That's because what you're facing now is Wolf's Feral Mode."

MegaGirl and HarpNote looked at Mega with a confused expression while the warrior EM-Being looked at where Wolf Wood flew off to, arms folded and with an serious face "Feral Mode, what do you mean by that?" HarpNote asked

"When I told you that Wolf can be a handful in fights I meant what said. You see, when it comes to wolf he sort of has…two sides to himself."

Lyra at this point decided to chime into the conversation "One side, his usual side can be loud, brash, and somewhat arrogant. The other…well from what you're facing you can already tell it isn't pretty."

"Whenever Wolf goes wild he's basically unpredictable; he's crazy, he sees red in everything and will attack on sight. In short: he's his own psychotic animal, but only on rare occasions." Mega stated

Practically seeing the questions marks above the girl's head he continued on "The only time when Wolf acts like this is during a full moon or whenever there's a lunar eclipse. That's what earned Wolf one of the top rank's in the FM King's soldiers, not only because of his skills but also for his condition."

"But wait I'm confused, you said that he only acts like this during a full or something close to that right?" HarpNote asked earning a nod from Mega "So then how is this happening right now, it's the middle of the afternoon there's no moon anywhere in sight."

"Unfortunately he doesn't need to see the moon sometimes." Lyra stated "Wolf's primal instinct can be so easily agitated all he needs to do is see something that resembles a moon shape, or has the equivalent brightness of a moon."

MegaGirl folded her arms and looked down in thought "If that's true then what did he…" her eyes widened "The bright light!"

Everyone looked at MegaGirl quizzically "Remember when we had Wolf on the ropes there was a sudden flash of a bright light higher up in the mall, Wolf must've saw it and immediately his instincts started reacting to it."

"But where did the light come from?" HarpNote asked

"Hey Girls figure it out later, Here come the crazy mad dog now." Mega warned

Both girls shot up and immediately drew there weapons while the enraged Wolf Woods got up and shook around slightly. He glared at the girls and howled before charging at them full speed.

-X-

Meanwhile in Wolf Wood's mind

Young Damian Wolfe was slowly regaining conscious after the sudden brain splitting headache that occurred; he looked around only to be surround by an endless dark purple void "W-Where…Where am I?" he asked seemingly to himself

He looked forward at what seemed like a screen and saw something shocking; MegaGirl and HarpNote fighting and defending themself against a psychotic orange wolf "Is that MegaGirl and moreover…is that me?" he said in disbelief "What's going on here?"

"Hmph it's seems you're awake now."

Damian eyes dilated as he looked back to see Wolf arms folded looking down with an if he didn't know any better an amused look on his face "Who are you?"

Wolf smirked "My name is Wolf; I'm an alien being that is composed of living EM waves from a very far away planet, in short I'm an FM-ian."

"FM-ian..?"

"I've gotten orders from my king to obtain a certain 'item' from a fugitive on my home planet." Wolf stated somewhat cryptically "In order to do so I…needed to 'use' your body."

"So the times I got those headaches and the tails and ears; they were because of you?!"

"Don't worry your little human brain about it, you helping a good cause and when I get what I'm after then you'll be obsolete."

Damian paled slightly at that statement silently pray for a miracle as he helplessly watched the battle going on

-X-

As the battle continued on the Gemini Sparks duo were watching the fight an amused expression; it was amazing how a few simple words of praise and a small ball of light was all it took to turn the tides of the whole battle into Wolf's favor. But are as far as the battle went the twins couldn't help but feel impressed by the girls; despite them sustaining a fair amount of damage throughout the battle MegaGirl and HarpNote were holding up pretty well occasionally pushing Wolf Woods back enough to retaliate…just barely though

"It's amazing how well they're holding up." Black stated before looking at his twin "I was sure that Wolf in his frenzied state would've done them in by now."

White just shrugged "Whether or not he wins or loses is none of our concern; either he kills Omega-Xis and that traitor Lyra or he ends up defeated by their hands we'll still get what we came here for."

Black just nodded his head slowly and went back to watching the fight, until he had felt a presence lurking. On instincts he and his brother dodged an energy blast causing a huge smoke cloud

"What the…?"

"Who was that?"

When the smoke cleared it revealed a woman who looked to be in her late 20s; she had green hair that had brown highlights on the side and formed a triangular bang and had a red diamond on it underneath her green hair she had a layer of white hair as well, she had on a dark green bodysuit with a white kimono like shirt with long sleeves almost covering her hand, a yellow belt with a red diamond in the middle of it, white gloves and platform high heels with a gold strap. The woman gazed at both twins with her crimson red eyes bearing calmed impassive expression while receiving simultaneous glares at her from both Gemini

"Who are you?!" White demanded

Instead of replying the woman outstretched her arm forward and in the palm of her hand a golden energy ball and shot it towards the twins who in turn jumped out of the way of the blast. Once they were safe Black glared at the woman with intense hate

"Why you-"

He brought out his Elec-blade and lunged out towards her, MS (That's the abbreviation of the unnamed woman I'm going to be using until her name is given; seems a bit easier for me than writing 'Mysterious Stranger'…besides the initials will serve a purpose later on in the future anyway.) Merely glanced at him un-intimidated before summoning in her hand a bright yellow dual edge inch thick long sword and intercepted Black's attack. While she was distracted with the sword battle with Black, White had snuck around behind them and fired his Rocket Knuckle hoping to blind-side the woman, but to his shock and horror MS caught with one hand not even bothering to look back. Black was just as shock as his brother as the woman he was currently clashing blades didn't even bat an eyelash as she so easily caught his brother's gauntlet arm.

"How…" Was all Black could get out before MS slammed White's gauntlet fist into his stomach making him double over in pain

As soon as Black was out of it MS sent the Rocket Knuckle full force back to White who had manage to catch it, but in doing so he failed to noticed the double kick that smashed into his face sending him flying across the mall and into a wall. White was writhing in pain all over his face as his brother rushed up to him

"White are you alright?" he asked concerned

"Damn…I think she broke something." He muttered while clutching his face tenderly more preferably around his nose while Black just continued to bore holes into the woman with his eyes

"Just, who is this broad?"

"Obviously someone who is not on our side, whoever she is she though is someone not to be taken lightly." White said struggling to get up "It will be a huge mistake if we let our guard down."

As if to prove a point MS smiled towards them before snapping her fingers, appearing between both Geminis was a little star twinkle that glowed softly before getting brighter. White and Black stared at the star and by the time they realized what it was it was too late, White had wide eyed at it and Black had glared at the woman one last time

"You bit-"

_**BOOM!**_

-X-

_**BOOM!**_

HarpNote's eyes dilated at the sudden explosion she had heard behind her. During the battle with frenzied out Wolf Woods she had noticed that there was some electrical disturbance occurring in the higher up levels of the mall but had paid no mind to it due to the crazy FM-ian minding her occupation, and then the explosion happened. After a minute of searching she found a huge smoke cloud up on the upper levels near the mall entrance, before she ponder what that was Wolf appeared before her and blindsided her with a heavy claw uppercut sending her flying. MegaGirl watched in horror as her lover crashed to the ground with a sickening thud efficiently knocked out; in her moment of shock Wolf rushed up to her and back handed or back-clawed her into a wall creating a huge crater in the process

"Geo are you alright?!" Mega asked worriedly

"I…I can't…move" She stated as she slid to the ground "That slam took a lot out of me."

"So much for the mighty MegaGirl and the traitorous Omega-Xis" Wolf Woods sneered as he walked towards MegaGirl's stunned body "What's wrong got no more fight left in you don't worry, I'll make sure your end will as swift and painful as possible."

Wolf poised his claws and lunged towards MegaGirl's defenseless neck, but as he got closer he wide eyed stopping his claws mere inches at the sight in front of him. Standing in front of him arm spread out was Wendy who despite being nervous at the potential danger she was in right now manage to put on a brave face as she gazed at Wolf Woods.

"Damian please enough is enough" She started "I don't know what's gotten over you but this isn't you. The Damian I know would never hurt anyone."

She grabbed and held onto one of his claws and started rubbing it tenderly "Please, I beg you stop this, stop this and come back to me."

Before she even realized it Wendy had started crying letting the tears drop on Wolf's claws.

-X-

Inside Wolf Wood's mind Wolf who was watching the scene unfold in front of him stared incredulously

"She's kidding right?" He snorted "I'm in full control of his body, there's no way her little sob plea can-"

He stopped in his tracks at the sight of everything around him glowing white, he looked behind him to see Damian standing across from him free of his binds. His bangs covered his eyes before looking up at Wolf glaring at him dangerously

"Wha- How did…?" Wolf spluttered

"I don't know who you really are or what you want but…if there's one thing I absolutely hate…it's seeing Wendy cry!" Damian said as the void of his mind started trembling, Wolf could only watch in horror as his body started glowing brightly

"No t-this isn't possible"

"GET…OUT"

A white explosion occurred engulfing both Damian and Wolf

-X-

MegaGirl was still slumped against the wall as she watched the scene unfold in front of her slightly on edge. She was prepared to take the blow that Wolf Woods was about to give her until this woman appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of her as if to take the blow herself. Fortunately that never happened as Wolf Woods stopped dead in his tracks right in front of her just barely. Now she was watching Wendy (She doesn't know her name) plead to FM-ian to stop calling him Damian in the process; to which she assumed was a man the woman knew before he turned into this. After a moment nothing seemed to happen until Wolf Woods started to clutch his head and howled in pain all the while glowing in the process. While Wendy was confused, worried, and slightly scared of was happening Geo knew exactly what was occurring

"Mega is he-"

"Yep he's returning back to normal"

A bright light blinded everyone for a few second before calming down revealing instead of a tall orange and red wolf, a dark green haired man as well the token of Wendy's affections "Damian…"

Said man looked at Wendy exhausted and gave a weak smile "Wen…dy…" was all he uttered before slumping to the ground passed out

"Damian!"

While Wendy was checking on Damian to see if he was okay MegaGirl leaned her head back and let out a relief sigh "It's finally over" she uttered before snapping her eyes wide open

"Oh snap, Harp" She looked around frantically to see her girlfriend's unconscious body, rushing over to her with newly energy flowing through her she lifted HarpNote's head and placed it on her lap. She caressed her face softly while wearing a worried look on her face

"Harp, are you alright?" she called out softly "Please say something"

The blond musician warrior let out a small moan -much to the joy and relief of Geo- before looking at MegaGirl "What…happened" she groaned out "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything's fine" MegaGirl answered looking at Damian and Wendy "It's over"

-X-

Meanwhile out on the waveroad away from the mall both Gemini Spark twins White and Black were both breathing heavily after their begrudging retreat from the mall and that woman

_Flashback:_

_As the star twinkle in between both twins White wide eyed at the sight while Black cursed at her. As the explosion occurred Black had his faces shielded expecting to feel the heat and intensity of the blast only to be surprised not to feel anything except for a hand on his back. He looked behind him to see his brother surprisingly intangible; he looked at his own body and saw that he was the same way until it clicked into his mind the reason for this_

"_Battle Card: Invisible" He mused "Quick thinking White"_

_White smirked a little smugly before donning an impassive face and started pulling his opposite "Black let's use this chance to retreat."_

_Black stared at his twin as if he was insane "Retreat? What do you mean retreat we could use our new chance of temporary invisibility and gang up on her."_

_White took this time to smack his brother upside the head "Put aside your petty arrogant pride for once okay Black, you and I cannot continue in our current condition. Our only best course of action would be to retreat to fight another day."_

_Black growled lowly before huffing and looking away "Tch Fine"_

_And with that both twins wave out of the mall._

_Flashback End_

"I just want to know who that white and green haired broad was." Black fumed angrily

"Whoever she is and whatever her motives may be she is, without a doubt a dangerous woman we should keep an eye on." White stated deep in thought

Black huffed "I still say we could've taken her." He muttered

"Black there's a time to brave; a time to be smart, a time to be prideful, and a time to be stupid…Guess which two you're being right now."

Black trying to maintain that last of his dignity did not bother replying to that and just settled for glaring at White

"In any case I think we should try a different approach into obtaining the key from Omega-Xis." White started grinning "And I think I know just way."

-X-

Back with Geo and Sonia both girls were walking out…well more like Sonia was being carried out bridal style by Geo due to the fact she was tired from the fight not that either girl had a problem with it mind you. They exited through the back entrance of the mall as to not raise any suspicion, when they got to the front of the mall they were spotted by Bud and Zack

"Hey Geo" Bud called out

"Hey Bud, Hey Zack are you alright?" Geo greeted

"We're fine, but where were you?" Zack asked concerned "When that wolf thing started attacking that guitarist girl told us to get out of the mall, everyone made it but we couldn't find you anywhere."

Geo stiffened slightly but recovered "Sorry for worrying you, we must have gotten separated through the whole ordeal."

Bud nodded his head "That's understandable" he then noticed Sonia's sleeping form "What happened to Sonia?"

"Huh, oh she started getting tired and started to fall asleep at one point."

Bud and Zack jaws dropped "You're kidding" they said in unison "She slept through the whole thing?!"

Geo snorted playfully "Don't make that sound surprising, Sonia can and if given the opportunity will sleep through anything. Heck the apocalypse could be happening she wouldn't know it had happened." She smiled as she rubbed her cheek against Sonia's head "But hey it's my Sonia, my little lazy carefree angel."

Even though her eyes were closed Sonia wasn't really sleeping so she had caught that little comment Geo had stated _"Lazy and carefree huh, alright then Geo."_

It was a good thing on Sonia's part that her arms were folded and laying across her stomach as she discreetly move her hand and brought out her index finger and thumb against Geo's exposed stomach giving her girlfriend a mean pinch on her abdomen nails and all. Geo wide eyed and quickly bit back the yelp that threatened to come out her mouth, Bud and Zack were confused by her behavior

"Geo, you okay?" Bud asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Geo lied trying to play off the slight pain though in her mind _"She is SO getting it when we get home."_

"Well in any case I think we'll be heading home now, seeing as how the mall won't be opening anytime soon let alone the event starting back up." Geo said _"Especially since the reason for the whole thing is practically destroyed."_

"Okay we'll see you around Geo." Bud said walking away

"Bye Geo" Zack walking off with him

-X-

Geo said her goodbye and walked off towards the bus stop, during the ride Sonia had fallen asleep lying on Geo's lap while the brunette was staring out the window while unconsciously rubbing Sonia's head going over the whole battle or more specifically a certain part she vaguely remembers

"_This is the second time I lost control of myself to my opponent and went insane like that." _She thought as she set her gaze towards Sonia _"Had it not been Sonia who knows what could've happened, God what's happening to me why is this happening to me."_

Geo noticed that their stop had arrived and woke Sonia up telling her they arrived at their destination. They walked into the house where Geo had set Sonia on the couch (She was still feeling a bit weak to walk straight). Sonia looked at Geo worriedly ever since they left the mall she had not said a word the entire time and that concerned her "Geo?"

The brunette looked at ex-singer

"Are you okay, you're pretty quiet ever since we left."

"I'm fine" She said taking off her shoes donning slippers in its place "I was just thinking about something, sorry if I scared you."

"Oh okay"

"Besides" Geo started grinning evilly "If you should be worried for anyone, it should be for yourself."

That earned a confused look on Sonia's face "Um…why?"

Geo started towards her menacingly "Why Sonia, for that little pinch you gave me." She answered doing a little squeezing motion with her index finger and thumb for emphasis

Sonia eyes widened "Wait Geo, have pity I'm still sore all over from that fight."

"You knew what would be coming the moment you decided to squeeze my gut." She grinned "But don't worry I'm not going to pinch you back."

Sonia sighed in relief while Geo's grin grew wider and started making grabby hands "I'm just going to…TICKLE YOU!"

Sonia gasped loudly before she was mercilessly assaulted, her attacker's fingers getting every part of her body

"Geo…ha ha…I'm sorry…ha ha ha…for…ha…pinching you… ha ha ha ha." Sonia tried to get out between laughter

_***Ding Dong***_

"Kid your door" Mega said

"Aww" Geo looked at Sonia "You're so lucky the doorbell saved you."

Geo opened the door and was greeted by a man wearing pale blue mail uniform next to him a package barely above half his height "Hello, is this this Stelar Residence?"

"Yes…" Geo answered slowly "How can I help you?"

"Special Delivery"

"Delivery…but I didn't order anything."

"Well it says you do on my list; pretty odd considering you're the only one with mail delivery in the entire town today." The man said looking at his EM clipboard "Anyhoo I need your signature here please."

Geo nodded a bit dumbly before taking the clipboard and pen and signed it and then gave it back to the man. The man smiled taking it before walking away "Have a pleasant day."

"You too" she called back before staring at the package muttering "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Sonia asked walking up to her

"Well the mail just came in but…um…" she pointed at the package "Did you by chance order anything?"

Sonia looked at her confused "Noo…even if I did, what would I order this size?" She replied as she inspected the box

Geo smacked her forehead and let out a heavy sigh a tick mark pounding on her head "I swear if my mom went on another shopping spree."

It was no known secret to Geo that Hope was a bit of an infomercial nut and every once and while she would browse the commercials to see what was being sold. If it piqued her interest she would buy it; high or low prices be damned. And while having a little money splurging from time to time is fine and all, it's pretty much extreme when you decided to buy everything you see on T.V. She had made it her life's work to tone down how much she lets her mother spend, less they go into debt or bankruptcy.

"Uhh Geo, we don't live on Kaizen Avenue do we?" Sonia wondered

"No, we live on Kodama, why?"

"Because, mail package I found inside your package box doesn't belong to you."

"Huh?"

Geo looked inside the box and sure enough the mail didn't belong to her, and not just that one there were other packages that weren't even addressed to the remote area, some on the far side of town.

"Daigon, Hiro, Kurohiken, none of these addresses are near me, how did I get these packages?"

"These were mailed from that Delivery express building we had helped out earlier today, do you think something may have happened while we were there."

Geo put her left hand on her hip while she rubbed her neck with her right, closing her eyes in thought she went over what happened at the building until her eyes snapped wide opened anime blue lines running down her left eye

"_Oh…crap"_

_Flashback:_

_MegaGirl and HarpNote were attacking all viruses that were running amok throughout the building. During the time she was blasting all the viruses she saw she noticed one Metenna sneaking up behind Sonia._

"_HarpNote" she shouted before shooting the yellow helmet virus with her megabuster. HarpNote sent MegaGirl a grateful look_

"_Thanks"_

_MegaGirl winked "No problem"_

_However unbeknownst to either of them, the metenna that MegaGirl shot slammed into one of the machine delivery lines before being deleted disrupting the electrical system._

_Flashback End:_

"Geo…Geo" Sonia called waving her hand in front of her girlfriend's face

"Huh…what?" The brunette blinking her brown eyes a couple of times snapping out of daze

"I asked: do you know how this could've happened?"

Geo sighed "Unfortunately I do and it's partially my fault." Seeing the confused look on the singers face she continued "When I had shot the virus that was about to hit you, it must've slammed into one of the assembly lines screwing up the system."

"So what are you going to about it?" Sonia asked

"Seeing as how it's my fault I'm gonna right the wrong and deliver each package to its rightful address and owner."

"You can't possibly be serious Geo." Mega asked incredulous "You're going to and deliver EVERY single one of them?!"

Geo shrugged "Hey why not, every package has the mail stamp that's needed in order to receive the mail. I'll just have the owner sign the stamp, they can receive his or her mail order and then I'll return the stamps to the mail workers when it's all done, easy and everybody wins."

"Who knows it could be fun" Sonia chimed in "The look on persons face when they see us handing their mail to them might be real rewarding."

Geo looked at Sonia confusedly "Us…?"

"Yeah 'us'" Sonia playfully raised an eyebrow "You didn't think that you going to do this by yourself did you?"

Geo smirked "Well then, have HarpNote put on a cute little mail outfit. Because for the rest of the day we're going to be Echo Ridge's EM Delivery Girls."

End of Chapter

**Done…done…CHAPTER 12 IS FINALLY DONE! And just in time before Christmas too. I'm sorry if I made you wait too long for this Junior Year of high school is being somewhat a cruel mistress. I hope you enjoy this chapter I had a lot of fun writing this, and to you fans who patiently waited…what 4 months is it for this think of this as an early Christmas present? The hopefully the next one will come sooner 'hopefully' being the key word. Have a Happy Holiday a Wonderful New Year and above all…**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

_**See you next time ^.^ **_


	13. Star-Heart Days: Part 4

Chapter 13: Star-Heart Days: Part 4: Star-Heart Delivery Girls

Where we last left off with Geo and Sonia had just returned home from their tough with Wolf Woods. When they arrived home they were greeted by a mail man who had a large package for Geo. A package filled with mixed up mail orders that somehow manage to get sent to her house; deciding to fix this Geo and Sonia had decided to become Echo Ridge's Special Delivery Girls.

"Ready Sonia" Geo smiled

Sonia nodded "As ready as I'll ever be"

"Alright then, Denpa Henkan: Geo Stelar on Air!" Geo shouted transforming into MegaGirl

"Denpa Henkan: Sonia Strumm on Air!" Sonia shouted transforming into HarpNote

"Okay Harp, lets head off to the first house" Geo said as she lifted the package box with one hand

HarpNote nodded as they headed out towards their first destination. They got to the first destination which was an apartment building complex; upon entering the building MegaGirl and HarpNote both headed towards the elevator until Mega interrupted them

"Uh…what are you two doing?" he asked just as MegaGirl was about to press the button

"Using the elevator, how else are we supposed to get the package upstairs?" MegaGirl inquired

"Easy, just phase through the ceiling with them."

HarpNote arched an eyebrow "Is that even possible with solid objects?"

Lyra nodded "Mm hm, whenever you wave change, your body is converted into various EM waves; everything you touch gets converted as well allowing you to carry and transport it with ease."

With that new bit of information the girls gave a simple 'Oh' before looking at the ceiling; slowly floating off the ground they started up towards the ceiling where MegaGirl lifted her hand that was holding the package box and sure enough what Lyra said was true as the box started phasing through the ceiling along with them. Floor by floor they went up until they finally reached the seventh floor, going to room 203 they unconsciously took a deep breath before HarpNote rang the doorbell. A woman with brown hair and eyes wearing a light colored summer dress answered the door and had a look of shock on her face

"Why MegaGirl this is an unexpected surprised." She said before looking at HarpNote "And who's your friend here?"

"This is HarpNote; she's my partner and a new friend of mine."

"Oh, are you two close?" the woman asked

"You…could say that" HarpNote replied winking suggestively at MegaGirl who in turn blushed lightly

"So anyways how can I help you two girls today?" the woman asked leaning against the door

"Oh right" HarpNote took out a small package from the box and looked at it "Mrs. Kenza?" she asked

Earning a nod HarpNote gave the package to the woman who took it with slight confusion "Special Delivery." HarpNote said cheerfully

Mrs. Kenza eyes widened in realization on what she had in her hand "Oh my thank you; you don't know how long I've been waiting for this. I thought it wouldn't arrive today."

"It's no problem, just sign or stamp the receipt for us please."

"Here, right?" Mrs. Kenza asked as she stamped the receipt before handing it to HarpNote

Accepting it HarpNote and MegaGirl thanked the woman before started walking away "Thank you and have a nice day" they called out

"You too" Mrs. Kenza smiled as she watched those two phase through the ground before going back into her apartment "MegaGirl and HarpNote delivery girls, now that's something you don't see every day." She muttered grinning

-X-

"Well that was pretty easy, where to next Geo?" HarpNote addressed her girlfriend

Reading the next package MegaGirl looked at the streets "Hm, the next one is almost on the edge of town."

HarpNote smiled "Well let's get to it."

And for the rest of the afternoon MegaGirl and HarpNote went on delivering mail to the citizens of Echo Ridge. Giving them their mail packages like Santa with presents on Christmas Eve; everyone who received a package was surprised to see MegaGirl and her friend delivering their package to them personally. Everything was going smoothly until on one of their deliveries, they hit a little snag.

"Tell me this is not happening." MegaGirl asked

She, HarpNote and Lyra were currently watching something some people would find incredibly funny or extremely embarrassing depending on how one would look at it; Omega-Xis growling at a dog that had apparently sensed him and was growling back. During the run, one of the girls stop on the list was house on Kaizen; as they were approaching the door, a dog had ran out from the backyard towards the duo. After sizing them up and sniffing them, he barked happily signifying that he took a liking to them making it easier for them to deliver the mail. And they could have been in and out, that is until Mega appeared. While the girls were delivering the mail to the owner Mega materialized in front of the dog looking at it in curiosity; the dog sensed Mega's presence and stared back at the EM being and immediately snarled at him thinking he was hostile.

Now if you knew Omega-Xis, he wasn't gonna that sitting down.

Taking that growling as a threat and a challenge, Mega started growling back at the animal showing that he was not backing down to it. MegaGirl and HarpNote finished with the delivery and turned around to leave, only to be greeted by the sight of Mega and the owner's dog looking ready to start a fight with each other.

HarpNote was speechless "I…do not know what to say to this."

MegaGirl couldn't help but facepalm "This is just plain embarrassing."

"I always knew Mega had the attitude of a mangy mutt, but this…is just ridiculous." Lyra sighed

MegaGirl walked up to Mega and grabbed him by one of his spikes "Come on Mega, we don't have time for this."

"Wha- but"

"She's right Omega-Xis; you can finish what you started on your own time. Right now we got more important things to do." Lyra said transforming back into HarpNote's guitar

Mega 'Tch' before glaring back at the dog "This ain't over, you hear me?!" he called out

The dog bark back at him as if to say 'Bring It'

MegaGirl and HarpNote landed back on the wave road walking to their next destination, Mega grumbled the whole time which started to grate MegaGirl's nerves "Give it a rest Mega, you're complaining about not settling something with a dog; A freaking DOG Omega-Xis."

Mega did not reply but just continued grumbling, sighing MegaGirl looked back towards her girlfriend "Harp, what's the next nearest address?"

HarpNote looked at the next package before handing it to MegaGirl, looking at it her eyes widening before narrowing them

"You've got to kidding"

"What is it?" HarpNote asked

"This address belongs to Luna's house." MegaGirl answered, irritation oozing from her voice

HarpNote arched an eyebrow before looking at the package address again "731 Diamond Avenue" she read "How do you know that this her house address?"

"Because…I saw her there; back on one of my runs last year."

_Flashback:_

_A nine year old Geo was in the middle of one of her daily runs when she suddenly came to a stop at the end of a corner to catch her breath. She started walking slowly leaning on the wall when she started hearing someone humming, curious she followed the sound till it got louder and she found herself in front of a large gate. Peeking inside she saw a girl with long blond hair brown eyes wearing a light blue summer dress around her age reading a book while humming a tune seemingly without a care in the world. Geo took the time and listen to 9 year old Luna Platz hum for a bit_

"_Wow her voice is pretty." She mused to herself _

_Apparently Luna had somehow heard her and snapped her head in surprised straight up to find Geo looking at her. The two looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity before slowly breaking back into a run gazing at Luna slightly before looking straight ahead towards the road._

_**Flashback End**_

'_So Geo and this Luna girl had seen each other before in an earlier point in time huh?' _HarpNote thought "You don't sound too happy going to her house."

"No really" MegaGirl said sarcastically "Listen to my voice: I'm _thrilled_." She deadpanned the last part

"Well sue me for pointing it out." HarpNote mumbled

MegaGirl started to head towards Luna's house while HarpNote trailed behind. It didn't take long before they had reached the extravagant household that was the Platz mansion. Sonia, Lyra, and Mega gawked at the size of the mansion while Geo sighed

"I am **NOT **looking forward to this." She muttered

-X-

"So you're telling me that a giant green wolf creature had appeared at the mall where you two had gone to participate in that event expo?" Luna asked leaning against a wall as she stared at the frantic form of Bud and Zack "Are you guys alright though?"

"Yeah, we're fine Prez" Zack replied finally managing to calm down "But it just happened so quickly though."

"Yeah, good thing MegaGirl showed up when she did." Bud added with a slight blush

Luna craned an eyebrow "MegaGirl?" she inquired out loud "She was there?" she asked as she lay down on her couch casually sideway

Earning nods from both of them Luna sighed as she picked up a magazine and started blindly flipping through the pages. So MegaGirl came to the rescue again; ever since that mysterious blue suited girl saved her life from that train incident almost two months back she had been having mixed, conflicted feelings about that girl. Now Luna, she was a type of girl that prided herself into being a role model for all the other students; never lacking in conviction or dealing with self-conflict. Having conflicts like this showed weakness, and she hated weakness. Yet with MegaGirl, Luna felt like she was the exception to all that, feeling that she could drop all her guard just by being around her. What was the reason MegaGirl made her feel that way? Was it respect; the fact that MegaGirl seemed like a strong independent woman. Admiration; MegaGirl's heroic deeds making her a perfect role model; or something entirely different, like jealousy. Luna was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Zack do you think you can get that for me?" Luna asked sort of dismissively

The short genius nodded mutely before leaving the room to answer the door, Luna turned page in her magazine and came up to her daily Leo horoscope, reading it the horoscope stated: TODAY LOVE HOROSCOPE FOR LEOS; THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE AND/OR PERSON YOU ADMIRE WILL APPEAR UNEXPECTEDLY TODAY. No sooner had she read that Luna heard the sounds of rapidly beating footsteps and looked up to see Zack practically bursting back into the room

"Prez, Prez you won't believe who's at your front door!" Zack exclaimed frantically causing Luna to raise an eyebrow in curiosity as she stared at Zack's hysteria "It's MegaGirl she waiting for you at the front door."

Luna's curiosity changed to shock as she slowly sat up on the couch "What?!"

-X-

"Will you stop fidgeting already?" HarpNote asked as she watched her antsy girlfriend shift from one leg to another every often

"Sorry Harp, just feeling a little tense" MegaGirl stated

"I can see that" HarpNote replied "Geo what's with you, I know you're used to be uncomfortable around Luna when she tried to force you to go to school. But didn't you tell me that she was easing up on you a little bit after the accident that landed you in the hospital? So what's the after-attitude?"

Geo opened and closed her mouth a few times before realizing…Sonia was right. She had been acting a bit unjustly when it came to Luna and her two friends "You're right I have been acting unfair whenever I'm around them. I guess I just acted like that because since Luna had been trying to get me to come to school for quite a while now, I kinda developed a nasty attitude towards them." She shuffled her feet guiltily "It's wrong and I should be better than that, I promise I'll act a lot better to them from now on."

HarpNote gave warm smile pleased with her new declaration; both girls were interrupted at the sounds of footsteps and saw Luna at the front door "MegaGirl" she greeted

"Ms. Luna" MegaGirl greeted back politely

There was awkward silence between the both of them before the blonde student spoke up "So, to what do I owe this surprise visit?"

HarpNote decided to take this time to cut in "Special Delivery for Ms. Luna Platz."

Luna was thoroughly shocked as she stared at package; she had wondering why it had been taking longer than usual for the packages to be delivered today but she never expected MegaGirl of all people to deliver her mail. Noticing the confused look on her face MegaGirl decided to explain

"There was a slight mishap that happened earlier at the post office today. Me, and my friend HarpNote managed to solve it but in turn the mail delivery system got messed up." MegaGirl made sure to leave out certain parts

Luna bought it as she gave a slow nod, signing her name on the stamp Luna clutched the package close while noticing her heartbeat steadily increasing. She couldn't explain it but for some reason being around MegaGirl made her feel…warm inside. Another silence befell everyone before MegaGirl and HarpNote turned to leave

"Well if nothing else, I guess we'll going now." MegaGirl said "We wouldn't want to keep you from your time."

Luna snapped out of her haze "Ah, w-wait" she grabbed MegaGirl's hand "I-I know you have to go but, do you think you could come inside for a little bit for some tea?"

MegaGirl was caught off guard by the sudden gesture "Excuse me"

Heat started to rise in Luna's cheeks "I mean if you don't mind that is."

HarpNote was watching this little scene in front of her and got a mischievous idea "I think that would be great." She said suddenly making both girls stare at her "MegaGirl has been delivering packages since noon, I'm sure a little break wouldn't hurt her. Don't worry about me I can just deliver the rest of the mail and she can join me later."

"Are you sure about this?" Luna asked concerned that she would be preventing them from their task

"Don't worry about it I'm sure MegaGirl won't mind." HarpNote stated happily, covering her girlfriend's mouth "And I'm sure your two friends peeking from the corner hallway would love my friend company."

Luna looked back to see Zack and Bud at the corner trying (And failing) to hide themselves behind the wall. Sweatdropping she faced back to MegaGirl and HarpNote "Okay…if it's not going to be much trouble I better get the tea started."

"You do that Mega will be right behind you in just a second."

Seeing Luna's retreating form HarpNote let go of Geo's mouth earning her a mixed look of shock, disbelief, and anger. HarpNote only let out an innocent "What?"

"What the hell?" MegaGirl hissed "Why'd you do that?!"

"You said that you wanted to started being a better person to Luna and her friends, this is perfect way to start." HarpNote explained calmly ignoring MegaGirl's pissed off anger, draping her arm over MegaGirl's shoulders she smiled "Just go in and get to know her, who knows you might learn something about her that you'll find interesting."

The blue heroine sighed in defeat "Okay, if you say so."

"Good…however though" HarpNote's genuine smile grew fake as she tightened her arm around MegaGirl's neck making the girl start to choke, while a tick mark vein pounded heavily on the back of her fist "Something had better **NOT **occur while you're here, or so help me Stelar I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth."

Sonia whispered into Geo's ear "Nowhere, not even Hell will be able to protect you from me, understood?"

Geo gulped "Crystal" she squeaked

"Good" HarpNote exclaimed going from malicious to happy again "Better get inside, don't wanna keep them waiting."

In a bright pink flash HarpNote flew away with the package box in hand leaving MegaGirl to stare at her retreating form

"Crazy bi-polar girlfriend" she muttered

-X-

"Um Luna"

"Yes MegaGirl"

"Are your friends always this hyper" MegaGirl asked as she rubbed her now adjusting eyes to the 50th camera flash that had occurred

MegaGirl and Luna were in Luna's living where all the tea and cakes had been laid out for them. MegaGirl had originally planned on indulging on the appealing sweets peacefully…if weren't for Bud and Zack constantly taking MegaGirl's picture every 3 seconds. No sooner had the poor girl sat down on the couch she was immediately doubled teamed by Bud and Zack asking if they could take her picture, thinking it wouldn't hurt she agreed. Boy…did she ever regret that decision.

"Not usually, at least not Zack since he's knows better or rather he should." Luna replied steadily growing annoyed with the scene unfolding in front of her

She watched as MegaGirl who laughed sheepishly drink her tea trying to ignore the flashes, fighting back a sigh Luna couldn't help but feel humiliated by all this. Not for herself but for Zack and Bud; she truly found it sad and amazing to see how two self-prideful boys shrivel themselves down to becoming idiotic fan-boys at the mere presence of MegaGirl. She was glad that she was the only one who had common sense left among the three, and wouldn't degrade herself to becoming a drooling fan-girl like them. (A/N: Oh-ho if you only knew about your canon self in the Megaman Starforce series.) Yet at the same time while she thought this she couldn't help but feel a little jealous, Bud and Zack were her two closest friend who had always looked up to her, yet the two were fighting over who got the best shot with twice the admiration. She had never seen them this excited over anything not even at her own achievements. Stopping herself from thinking anything that she might regret looked back Bud and Zack who was growing a little more irritating

"MegaGirl do you think you would mind if we got into a photo together?" Bud asked hopefully

Okay screw being envious right now; that was the last straw

"Bud, Zack" Luna called slamming her teacup and plate on the table a little forcibly "It's starting to get late, don't you think you should head home and start on your homework?"

"Eh, but Prez" Bud whined "Can't we stay a little bit-"

"Bud" Luna interrupted with a fake smile plastered on her face "Pray tell you're not going against one of my orders are you."

Bud paled realizing that Luna was letting off the aura that promised horrible pain if someone was to defy her. Zack had also seen that smile on Prez before, and the last person who had gotten her angry, well…it didn't go well with them he tell you that much. Without another word, Bud along with Zack grabbed their things and said a quick goodbye to Luna and MegaGirl before high-tailing it outta there. MegaGirl blinked before letting out a sigh "Thanks"

"No problem, sorry if they got a little out of hand. It seems like they can't help themselves whenever they're around you." Luna laughed a little

MegaGirl joined in the laughter as well "It would seem so"

Luna calm down a little and sighed, she looked out her patio window with a melancholy expression "MegaGirl…can I ask you a question?"

"Mm"

"Why do you do the things that you do?"

MegaGirl's cup stopped mere inches from her mouth as she looked at Luna surprised, out of all possible questions she sure wasn't expecting that "That's an odd question, what brought that up?"

Luna flushed shifting uncomfortably "W-Well I was just wondering why did you become a hero, what was your reason?"

"Who said I needed one?" MegaGirl replied "When I became the being that I am, I decided to use my powers to help others; not so that I could gain something out of it but so that I can protect everyone I care about."

"Do you ever feel that you regret your decision?"

The heroine shook her head "No I don't and I don't think I ever will."

Luna was quiet, sinking in at what MegaGirl said; a question from the blue heroine broke her out of her thoughts "Is there a reason behind all these questions you're asking me?"

Luna stiffened slightly "No…well actually yes, you see…I'm the Class President of Class 5-A in Echo Ridge Elementary. My job is to supervise over all the students in my class and make sure that they are doing well."

"I see"

"A few months back I had learned that my class had an extra student in the attendance roster; a student who never attended regardless of him being registered. His name is Geo Stelar also known as the kid who never comes to school."

MegaGirl faced Luna as she made herself more comfortable while listening to her story; granted Geo already knew all this, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't curious as to why Luna had been chasing after so much.

Twiddling her thumbs Luna continued "I was honestly surprised to find out that another student was registered in my class even though he hasn't been to school in over 3 years. Realizing he didn't mover and still lived in the neighborhood I decided to make it my job to get him to come to school one way or another." She paused for a second "Even though the teachers didn't mind Geo not attending, I did. It's kind of an OCD of mine; I always hated seeing unfinished things left the way they are. So I would always make sure that I would see it through to the end no matter how difficult it would. In short, you could call me a sort of a perfectionist."

'_This girl if nothing is determined I'll give her that much.' _MegaGirl thought with a sweatdrop

"With my resolve hardened I decided to get Geo to come to school and nothing was going to stop me. At least…until before that incident happened."

Geo instantly knew what Luna was talking about but didn't say anything "Roughly almost two months ago, along with Bud and Zack I had followed Geo to a place called AMAKEN. Before I even said anything you had appeared fighting that weird geese looking person."

Geo snorted stifling her laughter while hearing howls of laughter in her head _"You're going to field day with this when the time comes aren't you?" _she asked the hysterical FM-ian

"_Oh maliciously"_

"Um, I think swan would be a better term for him." MegaGirl corrected mirth present in her voice "But please continue"

"After you had beaten the guy and save everyone from that satellite crash it happened. A satellite piece was aiming straight for me but I didn't know; Geo did and despite me and him not being on best term with each other he saved me by pushing me out the way and took the debris chunk himself."

Geo winced remembering that scene, she had gained a few small scars from the ordeal but was honestly amazed that she was able to survive and walk away from that.

Luna started trembling "My heart stopped when I saw that huge debris fall on Geo, and seeing him lying in that hospital bed made me feel even worst. All of that happened because of me, because of my stubbornness."

MegaGirl was shocked to see the scene occurring in front of her. Luna broke down crying…the once thought proud girl was now nothing but a fragile vulnerable girl right now. MegaGirl wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought Luna closer so that she was resting her head on her chest "I lost…so many nights of sleep because of that." Luna choked "I kept thinking what if that could've been worse; what if he could've died?"

MegaGirl, no Geo who was listening to this felt horrible. She never expected Luna to be so devastated by the accident. She had seen Luna's side of worry and compassion when she visited her in the hospital; but to see her so…broken so weak looking right now, she couldn't find the words to describe this.

Luna sat up and wiped her tears "I'm sorry, you're a guest yet here I am crying on you like a pathetic-"

Luna couldn't finish her sentence when MegaGirl suddenly hugging her, her heart started racing at the unexpected act "M-MegaGirl?!"

"You're a caring girl Luna." MegaGirl said softly a smile never leaving her face "You may not show it out directly but deep down I know you mean well to and for others. Don't ever change that."

Luna let a small gasp escape her lips because of MegaGirl's words before smiling herself. She let herself melt into the hug, whatever conflicts she had within herself she moved on past it and let go of them. As long as people like MegaGirl were around for her she felt she would always be able to let go of her pains.

'_MegaGirl…thank you'_

End of Chapter

**Done…Finally got this chapter up and running after a 7-month unintended hiatus. To all potential writer fair warning; writer's block can be a bitch. Just to let you know this story is NOT going to be discontinued or anything of the subject, this is one of my best works and I intend to see it through to the end. So anyway here we see our favorite duo go around and deliver packages to the fair citizens of Echo Ridge and also we see a side of Luna we never thought she would have. I hope I did ok with Luna's part I'm really good when it comes to emotional scenes like this; Review and tell me what you think. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

_**See you next time ^_^**_


	14. Star-Heart Days: Part 5

Chapter 14: Star-Heart Days: Part 5: Haunting Revelations

MegaGirl stood at the front of Luna's mansion giving the said blonde girl one last hug before turning and floating away.

"Thanks for the tea Luna, I had a great time." She called out "Hope we can do it again sometime."

"Me too" Luna called back waving "I hope the rest of your day goes smoothly."

MegaGirl smiled before flying off in a streak of bluish-green light. Luna smiled and looked towards sky and noticed with slight confusion that the sky started to become grey with clouds. She headed back inside her home and walked to towards a window with a perplexed expression

'_Strange…today was going really beautifully and now it's started to rain.'_

-X-

MegaGirl cursed at the sudden change in weather as torrents of rain droplets started pouring from the clouds, not that it bother MegaGirl in the slightest. Another perk of being a person made of EM waves was that your body wasn't affected by natural elements that much, things such as rain or snow would merely phase through MegaGirl's body nor would she be able to feel cold, and she was able to breath and run underwater as if she was doing so on land.

Now despite that the raindrops were passing through MegaGirl's EM body, it was still a heavy rainstorm so MegaGirl's visibility was cut down a bit. A flash of lightening occurred slightly blinding MegaGirl but the blue heroine ignored it and continued on, a second flash appeared strangely in the same place as the first one causing MegaGirl to stop in her tracks making Mega look at her in confusion

"What's up kid?"

Instead of replying Geo just jumped off the wave road she was standing on to avoid the sudden electric blast of energy that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Landing on a lower wave road, she was greeted to the sight of two individuals in front of her; one was completely decked out in white, the other in all black. MegaGirl was immediately on guard by the two sudden beings, something just told her that these two were very unfriendly looking

"Please to meet you, MegaGirl." The being in white greeted

"Who are you?" MegaGirl demanded as she slowly slipped into a defensive stance

Unfazed by the reaction the white clad being continued "My name is Gemini White" he gestured to his twin like figure with his gauntlet "And this is my sibling Gemini Black."

"Together, we are the Gemini Spark Twins" They said in unison

MegaGirl was slightly taken aback by the mysterious figures "Gemini…Spark…?"

'_Oh no' _Mega thought in fear _'Anyone but this guy!'_

"I know what you must be thinking; are we FMians? To answer that question, yes we are." White stated shocking MegaGirl "But, we do not mean any harm."

"No harm" MegaGirl repeated "What are you-"

"_Kid, it's a trick. Don't fall for it!" _Mega screamed into Geo's head _"That's Gemini, an FM soldier who's known for deception and lying, just like Cygnus. Whatever you do, don't buy a word of what he says!"_

MegaGirl's surprised looked hardened as she relaxed out of her stance. Hearing Mega freak out about who Gemini was, it was more than enough to put her on high alert. But she wasn't going to let those two see her apprehension, no she had a plan about how to deal with them. If White had saw MegaGirl's face change from confused to serious he didn't call her out on it. Instead he smiled, with a sickening sweet grin

"My brother and I have been sent by our King, Lord Cepheus, to receive the Andromeda Key." White continued coolly "No doubt by now, you've met some of our others colleagues in under…how can I put this…unaccommodating situations."

"_That's putting it lightly." _Mega snorted

"Make no mistake, while I do not defend my associates' brash actions on obtaining the key. I stress that we bear neither ill will towards you nor our partner Omega-Xis and that our intentions are pure."

MegaGirl stared at White as she listened to him talk, trying to determine his emotions through his face. Even though he was maintaining a perfect poker face; there was no doubt in her mind that this person was lying through his teeth to her. But she could understand why Mega had been so alert around this guy; the silver-tongue on this alien's mouth was unbelievable. Had Mega not told her about Gemini and he was the first FMian they met when he was spewing all of this, she might've been inclined to believe him. But that's a 'What-If' scenario and this is here and now.

And right now…she wasn't buying a crock of their lies.

"You know, the thing is…I actually believe you. And I would be more than delighted to give you the key." She smiled sardonically "Is what I would say…if I was brain dead!"

MegaGirl rested an arm under her breast as her second hand ran through her hair, unfazed by their shocked expressions "I don't know where you thought in your mind, that you could approach me under the impression that I would be gullible enough to fall for something like that. But you obviously gave yourselves too much credit, and don't know me as much as you thought you assume."

"And you know what else?"

MegaGirl drew her saber, her blade glowing proud and menacing "My opinion for the both of you; A pair of sleaze balls who seems to have no problem talking out their asses to get what they want." She let out grin "A pair I'll have the distinct pleasure of beating into the ground."

Black, getting out of his shocked stupor, sported a glance towards his twin "Well what now White? You're little deception trick failed you."

White didn't dignify his brother with a glance, he continued to stare at MegaGirl before he shook his head, almost reproachfully "Such a shame, and here I thought we could have been civilized."

He brought up his gauntlet arm "Very well then, if you won't relinquish the Andromeda Key to us." From his fingertips, electrical energy emerged forming a blade "We will take it from your lifeless corpse."

MegaGirl raised an eyebrow "Is that so?" She lunged at the twins

"Let's see you try!"

-X-

"So I can expect the delivery to be brought to the house later on tonight then? Thank you very much for your services!"

Ending a call on her Transer a highly pleased Sonia walked out of the Stelar residence. A huge smile adorning her face, after she and Lyra had left Geo and Mega at Luna's house, the pair had gone off and had managed to complete the rest of the deliveries. Surprisingly after delivering the last package to her final recipient, a man who had been away on a business meeting, he had thanked her and gave her a present to show his appreciation. Upon returning to the house to drop off the gift, Sonia had received a call; upon which learning of the latest update on a certain 'package' she had ordered recently. She had been keeping it a secret up till now and doesn't want to reveal anything; all she hoped, was that Geo would like it.

"No worries Sonia I'm sure Geo will like it." Lyra stated encouragingly

The ex-singer smiled "Thanks, now come on, time to get my girlfriend from her little play date."

"You know Geo's gonna be ticked after that little stunt you pulled."

"I know"

Giggling Sonia raised her transer in the air "Denpa Henkan, Sonia Strumm on air!"

Transforming into HarpNote, the former singer headed straight for Luna's mansion. Not even a few minutes later HarpNote found herself in front of the Platz Mansion. Ringing the doorbell she was treated to a faint sound of 'Coming' before the door opened revealing the Echo Ridge Elementary class president. Luna opened the door, confused on who it could be and was honestly surprised to see HarpNote standing at her doorstep.

"Hey, you're the girl that was with MegaGirl earlier. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"I'm just here to get my friend." HarpNote smiled peering over Luna's shoulder "Is she in here?"

"Ah sorry no, you actually just missed her." Luna stated her toned laced with slight regret "She headed off in that direction."

Following where Luna was point, HarpNote nodded her head in thanks "Alright then, I should be able to catch up to her. Thanks Ms. Luna"

Loud rumbling started to sound and both girls started to gaze at the darkened gray clouds that were looming over the city. The rumble was followed by a bright flash and crackle of lightning that could been seen further into the city.

"Sounds like a heavy thunderstorm is gonna occur soon." Luna said concerned with HarpNote agreeing silently

Lyra who had noticed something off with the lightning narrowed her eyes _"That is no regular lightning." _Her eyes widened in sudden realization _"Sonia we gotta get moving, that energy signature I'm feeling, it's Gemini! And from the feel of things it seems like he's fighting someone."_

Sonia was shocked at the sudden news and turned back to Luna with an excited look on her face "Luna, you said that MegaGirl went that way, right?!"

Taken aback slightly, Luna nodded hesitantly

"Right, thanks Luna I gotta go. Something urgent has come up."

Seeing HarpNote shoot off in a hurry, Luna couldn't help feel worried as she stared at the pink beam of light flying away

'_I hope nothing bad is happening.'_

-X-

"SHIT!"

That was the reaction of Gemini Black as his face was violently acquainted with MegaGirl's energy charged fist. The black clad being was sent flying, bouncing along the waveroad harshly. White, alarmed at seeing his twin get sent flying from the assault called out to him

"Black, are you alright?!"

"DOES IT LOOK, LIKE I FEEL ALRIGHT YOU IDIOT!" The Black twin screamed, clutching his face

Dark red eyes rolled "He's fine…big baby" he muttered under his breath

MegaGirl was staring at the whole scene in front of her and while she found the sight to be hilarious, she couldn't really enjoy it due to her state of exhaustion. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but she severely underestimated fighting this twin like beings in front of her. The harmony and synchronicity between the two was unbelievable; whenever one of them was have trouble, the other was there to intercept one of her attacks. And if one launched a surprise attack, the other would follow up with another success assault. The whole time throughout the entire battle MegaGirl had been force to use hit and run tactics on the two, with it resulting in getting a few shots in. It was at this point that Geo was mentally thanking her mother for signing her up for those martial art class, which helped in increased her speed and stamina. Without it, this battle would've over a long time ago. Her times sparring with Sonia and Lyra also keyed into this as well; but right now, she wished that the pink clad singer was here to give her a hand.

"Running out of breath, are we MegaGirl?"

MegaGirl was caught off guard at the sight of White in front her. She had no time to react as she given an uppercut to the chin sending her airborne. Giving her no openings, White reappeared before MegaGirl again, and brought his leg up before crashing it down on the blue heroine's abdomen; sending her right into the waveroad below. Groaning in pain, MegaGirl barely noticed the Black Gemini twin up and about. Clutching gauntlets with his white counterpart, both twins pointed it at the down heroine.

"GEMINI THUNDER"

MegaGirl's eyes snapped open as she looked up to see the torrent of electric blast coming his way. With a grunt she kicked herself up and disappeared at the last moment before the blast hit. Reappearing right behind them, MegaGirl charged up energy in her hands before sending an energy blast to each of their backs sending them crashing into the street levels below. Both beings groaned as MegaGirl dropped down to their level, looking spent but was managing to catch her breath.

"Had enough yet?" She asked/taunted

Despite being in pain White let out a chuckle as he brought himself to one knee "As expected of you MegaGirl; even when down you still manage to call in the strength to fight off your opponents."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Though…I find it ironic, that an innocent girl like you would go through all this; all this hassle and pain. And for what, protecting and aiding a traitorous wanted fugitive?" White questioned shaking his head

"Hey, I may not know what type of history you guys may have with Mega, but I find whatever he did to be kinda irrelevant. Considering this so called 'Wanted Fugitive' is the only thing standing between you, and the deadly weapon that's capable of destroying not only my planet but possibly countless others."

'Hmph' was Black only reply "You can say that really easy sister. But would you ACTUALLY mean that, if you knew some of the stuffs he's done?"

"Gemini you…" Mega growled

"Would you actually still defend him if you knew that your partner was a killer?"

That statement caught MegaGirl off guard "Wait, what?"

White smirked as he rested a hand against his hip "You should know that before Omega-Xis became a fugitive; he was once an FM-ian soldier."

"He was?" That was a secret she definitely never expected to learn about Mega

"And like the rest of us, he obediently followed orders of our king. Some of the mission involved invading and attacking other planets." White explained "Believe me when I say that your friend here is no saint; he's taken more than his fair share of lives in his whole career than he would care to admit."

MegaGirl was quiet from the revelation while Omega-Xis gritted his fangs in anger. As much as he didn't want to admit it, but what Gemini was saying, about him taking lives was absolutely right. Way before Mega ever turned traitor, there times in Mega's life where he wasn't proud with some of the things he's done. There were some secrets he would have rather preferred to keep to himself and would not have Geo know about them, this was one of them.

MegaGirl after a moment of silent finally spoke out. "Even so…it's to be expected for someone like him. If he's a soldier then it's natural that he would be forced to take lives. He was merely following orders, even if they weren't right, you can't say he really had a choice in the matter."

White merely 'hmph'd' at MegaGirl's statement "I see then…" Suddenly he blinked before snapping his gaze to the sky "Tch, as if we needed anymore nuisance."

"MEGA"

MegaGirl looked back to see HarpNote landing down beside her "Harp?! What are you doing here?!"

"I was on my way to come meet you when you had already left the mansion. Then, Lyra told me that there was something going on here." She took out her guitar with an intense expression "Seems that she was right on the dot. So that's Gemini I presume?"

Black heaved a sigh "Man, the traitors' just keep dropping in one after the other."

"Gemini, so it was you after all." Lyra spat as she took in his appearance "You've fused with a human as well?!"

White smirked "Yes well, apparently us EM beings transforming with human has become quite popular, wouldn't you say?"

The instrument shaped EM Being scowled "What do you want anyway?"

"Just merely what colleagues want as well, the Andromeda Key." White stated simply "But seeing as how you have arrive on the scene and we are in no condition to continue this fight. We will have to postpone this little get together for another time."

White and a begrudging Black turned to leave when White looked back the girls "But before we go, might I be allowed to say something?"

Four pairs of eyes simultaneously narrowed

"MegaGirl, just now you claimed that Omega-Xis act of violence was excused by the sole fact that he was soldier ordered by our king to perform his duties." White began "And I shall admit, I will concede to that little fact. However let me tell you a little story of one of Omega-Xis knightly expeditions."

Both girls looked at each in confusion, what did Gemini have to gain by telling them a story?

"About a decade ago, Lord Cepheus, our king had discovered a mysterious signal sent out from a foreign place unknown. This caused for a high amount of skepticism from our Lord. You see at the time, our king was constantly being threatened by many various enemy planets. Hence the reason why he would send out his soldiers to deal with and invade, if only to make sure he wouldn't be surprised by a sudden invasion." White started

"Lord Cepheus, he's a powerful being, his mere presence alone causes uneasy to his enemies sometimes even amongst his people. He's respected as he is feared; heh, but I digress."

"What's the whole point of this?" MegaGirl demanded irritated

"Quiet, didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to interrupt someone when their talking." Black stated mockingly earning a low growl from the blue clad heroine "Anyways, when the ole king received the signal. It was apparently signal stating that it wanted to form some type of relationship with us. Believe me when I say that, whoever these people were, they chose the wrong planet to send this to."

"What do you mean?" HarpNote inquired

"King Cepheus back then was a…what's the earthly term that I'm looking for; Paranoid, yes paranoid. The king was a very paranoid being even before he took the throne. Being born into royalty made him a target for many possible enemies." Lyra explained

"Such a shame when a newborn life is already condemned to hardships before it even got a chance to nurture and grow." Gemini shook his head

"I'm sure you can tell where this is going. Upon receiving the seemingly 'peaceful' mysterious signal our king was not willing to take any chances with these beings, whoever they were. A late planet tried to use to the same tactic such as that and failed miserably, but our lord did not want a repeat of that incident."

Black picked up and continued "So like clockwork, I believe that's how you humans say it, he sent Omega-Xis and Cygnus to deal with and dispose of the potential threat. And the rest, as they say, is history." He suddenly let out a laugh "What simple minded idiots if you ask me. Reaching out to an alien planet, not even knowing whether or not if their hostile, claiming that they want to form something called a 'BrotherBand'."

The moment the word 'BrotherBand' was uttered by Gemini Black, everything just seemed to slow down to a standstill for both girls. Sonia's eyes widened as a hand shot to her mouth to stop the gasp that threatened to escape, while Geo just stared at the Black & White duo and started trembling

"What…did you just say?" She whispered

"Ah yes, now I remember, Cygnus explained what happened after he and Omega-Xis arrived back from their mission." White said ignoring MegaGirl "The place they went to take care of the signal wasn't on a planet, it was on a vessel that they attacked. And if I remember the name correctly…"

". . .That vessel was called PEACE."

End of Chapter

_**I'M BAAAACK, **_**and with a whole new chapter for you guys. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out to you especially when I stated in my preview that it wouldn't be long when I would get the chapter out to you. But to those who waited patiently, here's your reward.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and be sure to stay tuned for the Finale of Star-Heart Days. And I promise you it's gonna be an emotional one.**

**As usual I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please be kind to leave a review and check out my other works.**

_**See you next time! **_**^_^**


End file.
